Le paradis sur le pas de la porte
by Nouchette
Summary: Dudley en pleine détresse dépose au pas de la porte de chez Harry un coli. Dans son couffin, une petite fille s'agite. Elle s'appelera Allie et redonnera enfin gout à la vie du Survivant. Mais comme toujours, une ombre plane...[Finie]
1. PROLOGUE: Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Dédicace : **Cette fic est dédiée à tous les membres du CCSA, mon forum chéri. Mes cinglées, ceci est pour vous ! (Le lien du forum est dans ma bio)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! je me décide enfin à poster ici ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, étant un peu différente de celles que vous rencontrez sur ce site. Le début est pas terrible, cela s'arrange par la suite ;) Il n'y a aucune restriction d'age. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, en bien ou en mal !_

_°.oOo.°_

Mort, anéanti, détruit, fini. Tous ces adjectifs convenaient pour désigner Lord Voldemort après le passage du « survivant ». Harry détestait ce surnom qui lui rappelait chaque jour son passé, l'empêchant d'avoir un nouveau départ pour refaire sa vie, ou plutôt, son cauchemar…

A sa majorité, Harry avait hérité des deux fortunes de sa famille, celle des Black et celle des Potter, le rendant ainsi parmi les plus grandes fortunes britanniques. Une immense demeure lui avait été également léguée par son ami Kingsley, mort au combat. C'est là que Harry avait décidé de reconstruire sa vie, espérant que personne ne penserait à venir le chercher ici, en plein milieu de la Floride, sa terre d'accueil.

Harry ayant fui à la fin du combat en ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de l'apercevoir en vie, tous les sorciers de Grand Bretagne ignoraient actuellement s'il était toujours de ce monde. Le Survivant s'était en réalité exilé loin de tout, en Amérique pour construire une vie avant d'affronter à nouveau la vérité : il avait tué un homme. Certes, Voldemort était tout sauf humain mais après la destruction des horcruxes, il était redevenu vulnérable et donc, pas si différent de Harry qu'il ne le pensait. Hermione s'en était tirée sans dommages mais ni Ron, ni Molly, ni Rémus n'avaient eu cette chance. Harry ne se sentait pas la force de revoir à nouveau Hermione et sentir sa culpabilité au fond de lui. Les blessures mentales mettent le plus de temps à guérir….

Le ministère de la Magie, ne pouvant cacher les derniers évènements, a été contraint d'avertir les moldus de l'existence des sorciers. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de croire les communiqués officiels mais refusaient toujours de les accepter et organisaient d'énormes manifestations qui finissaient le plus souvent en bain de sang. La preuve même que Voldemort étant mort, il avait quand même réussi à faire régner la discorde…

Par un jour aussi pluvieux que l'esprit de Harry, celui-ci se décida enfin à sortir de son manoir pour se rendre à l'épicerie de Dove Hill, son village. Cela faisait seulement dix jours qu'il avait triomphé de Voldemort et il n'avait pas encore eu la force d'aller se chercher à manger. Si un mage noir n'était pas venu à bout de l'Elu, le manque de nourriture n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Harry venait à peine de passer la porte qu'il trébucha royalement et s'étala sur le perron. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le siège pour bébé qui bloquait le passage. Il se releva péniblement et s'aperçu qu'à l'intérieur du couffin dormait paisiblement un enfant dà peine quelques jours, les joues rougies par le froid.

-« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que… Galère ! Hé, le môme, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda le Survivant en secouant le couffin. Il remarqua ensuite une lettre qui avait glissé sous les couvertures du bébé.

-Ouiiiiiiiin »

D'un geste peu assuré, Harry décacheta la lettre et la lut à hute voix…

_Cher cousin,_

_Je t'écris pour t'expliquer la raison de ce colis que tu retrouvera sur le pas de la porte ce matin…  
Tout commence il y a environ un an, tu te souviens de Lydie, la jeune française en voyage pour quelques jours en Angleterre ? Et bien j'avoue avoir eu une relation avec mais sans savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment… Et il y a trois jours, elle arrive chez moi en me confiant la petite qui est supposée être ma fille car elle ne peut pas s'en occuper et me dit qu'elle est une sorcière et que, par conséquent, la petite aussi… Imagine la réaction de mes parents : ils m'ont viré de chez eux !  
Je te laisse la petite en espérant que tu pourras la faire grandir dans le monde qui est le sien en en prenant bien soin…  
Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, n'ayant plus de famille ni d'amis, j'aurai mis fin à mes jours alors je tiens juste à te dire pardon pour toutes les atrocités que je t'ai fais endurer…_

_Adieu_

_Dudley…_

-« Oh, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi moi ! Dudley, se suicider ? Oh non, quel…. Oh ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez dans l'embarras comme cela ! »

Harry posa son regard sur le bébé qui semblait apprécier de le voir ainsi mal à l'aise. Sa frimousse s'orna d'un grand sourire et ses grands yeux bleus de nourrisson ne purent que faire rigoler à son tour Harry.

-«Bon, je suppose que tu ne sais pas encore parler, je me rompe ?»

Silence de mort

-« Je crois que cela ne va pas être du gâteau ! En parlant de gâteau, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Cela mange souvent un spécimen comme le tien ? »

Silence de mort, deuxième version.

Harry feuilleta en vitesse les nombreux livres qui s'empilaient çà et là. Il trouva enfin, dans un vieux manuel qu'il avait récupéré de chez Sirius, une formule pour faire apparaître un biberon. L'enfant abreuvé, le Survivant pu faire le point sur la situation. Dès ce soir, il préviendrait l'agence d'adoption pour qu'elle lui enlève la plaie qui lui était tombée dessus. Comme si Harry serait capable de s'occuper d'un môme !

Le soir même, il appela l'assistante sociale qui lui précisa qu'il était parfaitement en droit d'adopter l'enfant ou de l'abandonner. Etant donné que, et les parents et les grands-parents avaient abandonné leurs droits, La responsabilité revenait à Harry de la reconnaître à la Mairie ou de la placer en orphelinat. Le Survivant avait choisi la seconde solution et attendait à présent l'appel de l'agence.

Peu avant d'aller dormir, Harry décida de donner provisoirement un prénom à la fillette. Allie, ce prénom sonnait à merveille aux oreilles de Harry. Elle s'appellerait Allie et semblait avoir déjà adopté ce prénom à en juger ses gazouillis.

-« Allez, viens mon petit gnome, tu dormiras avec moi ce soir. Solution totalement provisoire, je précise ! Et j'espère que tu dormiras, il ne manquerait plus que je ne passe des nuits blanches moi ! »

En signe de négation, la petite recracha tout le lait de son repas sur la robe de son oncle.

-« Oh, galère, pourvu qu'ils te trouvent vite des parents ! »

Les jours s'enchaînaient et Harry devenait de plus en plus fatigué à force de nuits blanches. La routine avait repris ses droits et le Survivant était bientôt devenu un as des couches culottes. Un peu plus et on pourrait affirmer qu'il commençait à s'y attacher.

Un jour alors qu'il allait préparer l'habituel biberon du matin lorsque soudain un hibou grand-duc vint se fracasser à la fenêtre de Harry.  
Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne recevait plus aucune nouvelle, il conclu bien vite qu'il s'agissait de l'agence d'adoption.

_Chers monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé des parents preneurs pour la fille étant sous votre garde. Veuillez vous rendre demain matin à notre agence pour renoncer légalement à l'enfant et remplir les papiers nécessaires en compagnie de la fillette.  
En vous priant d'accepter mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Missélia Cornebrume_

-« Et bien en voila une bonne chose de faite ! » Annonça Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Comme si elle avait compris ce qui s passait, Allie commença à hurler.

« Arrête de pleurer tout de suite, c'est du chantage pur et dur, mademoiselle ! Oh, oui, bien sur, le biberon arrive…»

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit comme convenu au lieu de rendez-vous, un léger pincement au cœur qu'il tentait d'ignorer.  
Là-bas les parents adoptifs l'attendaient. Il s'agissait de deux vieilles personnes qui dégageaient sans même s'en rendre compte, une aura de magie noire terrifiante.

-« Ouiiiiiiiiin »

-« Oh, Allie, ne pleure pas ma chérie ! » Dit Harry d'une voix qu'il essayait d'être détachée.

-« Donnez-nous Arachnida jeune homme ! » Dit la dame, d'une voix sans réplique.

-« Arachnida ? Mais… »

-« Oui, c'est son nouveau prénom ! » Indiqua la sorcière.

-« Allons, monsieur Potter, donnez-nous l'enfant, n'ayez crainte, on en prendra bien soin » Tenta l'assistante sociale. »

« Et arrêtez de la couver, chez nous les enfants ne font pas de caprice sinon elle ira tout droit à la cave ! N'est-ce pas monsieur ? » Tonitrua la sorcière.

Monsieur ? La femme appelait son mari monsieur ? Harry imaginait déjà son petit trésor à 19 ans, plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, vouvoyant ses parents qui la maltraitaient…

-« Euh, oui, bien sur… euuh, j'ai mis quelques jouets dans ses affaires... Elle en a besoin pour s'endormir… »

-« Chez nous, les jouets sont interdits, on les endurcit nos gosses ! » Expliqua « Monsieur », tout en mâchant son tabac.

Allie hurlait de plus en plus et Harry semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Comment pourrait-til laisser une si magnifique petite fille entre les mains d'humains tels qu'eux ?

-« Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer ma puce, Papa Harry est là et jamais tu n'iras chez ces gens, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! » Murmura alors Allie en tentant de consoler l'enfant.

-« Euh, excusez-moi je crois que j'ai changé d'avis… Après tout, Dudley voulait que je m'en occupe... Enfin, je veux dire… Euh, bonne journée à vous » Marmonna Harry en prenant Allie et ses jambes à son cou.

-« Mais, monsieur, revenez ici ! » Cria l'assistante sociale.

-« Non merci, sans façon ! » Répliqua Potter qui était déjà parti loin dans les couloirs de l'agence.

Face au sourire enchanteur et aux éclats de rire d'Allie, Harry su qu'il faisait le bon choix. Celui qui changerait sa vie de tout au tout. Sa vie ? Non, son paradis…


	2. TOME 1: Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voila la suite tant attendue (hum…) J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! On retrouve donc Allie, trois ans plus tard ;)_

°.oOo.°

-« Allie, ma colombe, tu te lève, on va préparer le petit déjeuner. »

-« Oui papa » Répondit Allie d'une voix endormie.

-« Oups, j'allais oublier quelque chose… Joyeux anniversaire mon ange » Dit Harry en sortant un cadeau de sa poche.

-« Merciiiiiii ! »

-« C'est pas tous les jours que ma protégée fête ses trois ans »

Allie ouvrit avec ses petites mains potelées son cadeau et découvrit avec émerveillement un magnifique balai magique à sa taille et une poupée ensorcelée qui dansait toute seule au rythme des battements de main d'Allie.

-« C'est zoli, merci beaucoup ! On va dézeuner ? J'ai très faim » Demanda Allie en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de son père.

La petite famille se rendit dans la cuisine mais ils furent interrompus par un hibou Grand-duc qui vint s'écraser contre la porte d'entrée.

-« Papa ! » Hurla Allie qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de hiboux et qui couru se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

-« C'est rien ma colombe. » Dit-il en la prenant contre lui pour la rassurer.

Depuis trois ans environ, Harry n'avait plus donné signe de vie mais apparemment, certaines personnes devaient savoir qu'il était toujours de ce monde…

_Cher Harry,_

_J'envoie cette lettre en désespoir de cause. Je ne sais ni si tu es encore vivant, ni où tu te trouves, ni si tu veux bien m'écouter mais j'ai besoin de toute urgence d'un attrapeur compétant pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quiddich qui se déroulera le dimanche 29 juillet. Comme tu le sais sûrement, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre et nous affrontons l'équipe de Krum, autrement dit, on est foutu sans toi. _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre à temps, viens ce jour me dire que tu es d'accord pour m'aider, sinon je devrai déclarer forfait…_

_Tu es ma dernière chance Harry !_

_En espérant que tu vas bien,_

_Dubois_

-« Il veut quoi papa ? »

-« Que je joue pour lui au Quiddich lors de la finale de la coupe du monde! »

-« C'est zénial, ze vais pouvoir le dire à mes copines ! »

-« Non, tu ne leur dira rien du tout simplement car je n'irai pas ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Je t'ai déjà dis que je refusait de retourner dans le monde de la magie qui est pour moi rempli de mauvais souvenirs. Chez les moldus, au moins, on est au calme ! Je refuse d'y aller ! »

-« Même pour me faire le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire ? » Sanglota Allie.

-« Oh bébé… »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs de sa fille et vit dedans une étincelle d'espoir. Si il ne faisait pas sa pour elle, il ne le ferait pour personne et donc, jamais.

Allez, sois un peu moins égoïste Harry, pense à Allie et à Hermione, elles ont besoin de toi et que tu sois heureux surtout !

Non, il n'en avait pas la force mais un simple match de Quiddich n'engageait à rien de toutes façon…

-« Très bien, j'irai mais c'est juste pour toi et surtout, tu ne leur dit pas qui tu es, ok ? »

-« Oui papa ! »

-« Allez, va prendre tes affaires, on part si on veut être à l'heure ! N'oublie pas ton nouveau balai… »

-« D'accord papa chéri ! » Dit Allie en descendant du tabouret trop grand pour elle.

Ce qu'il redoutait tant arrivait enfin, il allait retrouver les siens. Des souvenirs horribles lui revenaient en mémoire : la mort de Sirius, celle de Ron, la bataille finale et surtout, le regard du Lord Noir rendant la vie.

La peur de revoir les gens qui lui étaient chers lui tenaillait l'estomac mais Allie le ramena soudain à la dure réalité : Il fallait partir !

-« Ze suis prête ! » Cria Allie avec bonne humeur

-« Pas moi ! » Se désespéra Harry

-« Si, tu vas prendre ton balai et tout de suite ! » Se fâcha le petit bout de 3 ans seulement.

-« Ola, du calme mademoiselle, j'y vais… Tiens, prends la cape d'invisibilité! »

-«Ok papa »

-« Parfait, c'est parti… » Commença Harry

-« Mon kiki ! » Répondit Allie comme si c'était un rituel entre eux.

Harry enjamba son balai et fit monter Allie devant lui, bien emmitouflée sous une cape chaude pour parer aux attaques du vent. Allie avait été éduquée par son père depuis toute petite à rester sur un balai. Car, fille de Dudley ou non, Harry était bien le père d'Allie, celui qui avait changé ses couches, qui s'était relevé la nuit pour sécher ses pleurs et celui qui donnerait sa vie pour elle ou, plus dur, celui qui réapparaîtrait en plein milieu d'une finale de quiddich juste pour contenter ses beaux yeux et dessiner un sourire sur son visage angélique.

Dans quelle galère tu t'es encore fourré Harry ? Cela fait plus de deux heures que tu voles et tu n'as toujours pas su répondre à cette question ! Tu sais, il faut vaincre ses peurs dans la vie, comme par exemple, montrer au monde que tu vis toujours, donner une raison aux journalistes de venir une fois de plus te pourrir la vie et celle de ta fille par la même occasion…

-« Allie, on va redescendre un peu, accroche-toi, on ne doit pas traverser le nuages ! »

-« Mais papa, c'est le plus marrant les nuazes »

-« Allie ! » Fit Harry d'une grosse voix

Ils volèrent encore deux heures avant d'arriver enfin à destination…

-« Oh non, le stade approche… »

-« N'aie pas peur papa, sa va être chouette ! »

-« Oui, ben chouette ou pas, on va atterrir à l'écart puis tu mettra la cape de grand-père pour ne pas que les gens sachent que j'ai une fille, imagine les journalistes, la plume à papote de Skeeter ferait une crise cardiaque ! »

-« Ze comprend rien à ce que tu dis, moi » Dit Allie complètement pommée

-« C'est rien ma colombe, allez, pose-toi en douceur. Parfait, tiens, voila la cape. Tu connais la consigne ? »

-« Rester bien en dessous de la cape, garder une distance avec les zens pour ne pas les cogner et surtout, ne pas faire du bruit »

-« Et si quelqu'un te vois, tu fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas, d'accord ? C'est juste pour pas que les journalistes viennent t'embêter, ok ? »

-« Ok chef ! » Dit Allie.

Les sorciers sortaient de tous les côtés, buvaient, riaient et pariaient sur le vainqueur.

A la vue de cette foule, Harry prit peur et…

-« Je crois que je vais venir avec toi sous la cape, tu ne la maîtrise pas encore bien, de toutes manières, ils me verront sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Pfff trouillard ! » Murmura Allie

-« Quoi ? Euuh, allons trouver Dubois » Répondit Harry, prit au dépourvu.

-« Mais on a pas besoin de bois pour faire le feu papa ! »

-« Non ma colombe, je parlais de l'entraîneur » Rigola Harry

-« C'est pas lui papa? » Dit Allie en montrant de ses petits doigts potelés une foule d'admirateurs agglutinés sur un garçon qui avait la vingtaine.

-« Si, c'est bien lui ! »

-« Ben ze crois qu'on le verra plus tard ! »

Harry attendit patiemment que la foule se soit dispersée avant de faire son apparition…

-« Psss, Dubois ! » Chuchota Harry caché derrière un arbre.

-« Harry ? Oh, mon dieu, tu me sauves la vie ! »

-« Bonjour quand même ! »

-« Oh, bonjour, c'est juste que sa me fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! »

-« Content de te faire un tel effet ! » Plaisanta Harry « J'ai cru comprendre que tu recherchais un attrapeur ? »

-« Pas exactement, en fait, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin… »

-« Oh, je vois, une fois de plus quand le monde est perdu, on fait appel au grand Harry Potter ! »

-« T'as promis papa » Souffla doucement Allie

-« Qui a dit ça ? » Questionna Dubois

-« Hum, je pense que tu a confondu avec euh, une mouche qui volait ! » Rattrapa Harry « C'est bon, donne-moi mon équipement et je ferait des miracles, comme toujours… »

-« Yes » S'écria Allie oubliant qu'elle devait passer inaperçue

-« Hum hum » Toussota Harry « oh ces mouches ! »

°.oOo.°

-« Les gars, on a un nouveau joueur ! » Annonça Dubois à l'équipe

-« Mais, on en a pas besoin ! » S'écria un dénommé Drago Malfoy

-« Oh, je ne t'avais pas prévenu Draguinouchet, tu joue comme remplaçant aujourd'hui ! Oui, maintenant que papa ne paie plus ta place dans cette équipe…» Dit Dubois sur un ton antipathique avec un sourire en coin

-« Quoi ? Mais on joue contre Krum, on n'a aucune chance avec un nouveau joueur ! »

-« Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à un de tes vieux amis »

-« Bonjour Drago » Fit Harry avec un délicieux sentiment de vengeance.

Pour finir, cette journée n'est pas perdue. Harry aurait tout donné auparavant pour voir ne fusse qu'une seule seconde l'expression présente sur le visage de son pire ennemi. C'était son rêve qui se réalisait bien qu'il ait mieux comme rêve tout de même…

Il était à présent convaincu qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation mais Dubois commença son éternel discours et Harry changea vite d'avis. Le discours était la pire chose que Harry ait jamais eu à endurer, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa sur le moment néanmoins, le match allait commencer et le stress s'empara de notre vedette.

Heureusement, il se calma car il repensa à Allie qui l'attendait bien sagement sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans le tribunes.

Il revoyait ses petits yeux bleus remplis de malice, ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et enfin, son grand sourire rieur qui laissait apercevoir des petites dents blanches bien alignées.

Il imaginait l'expression de joie se dessiner sur son visage enfantin lorsque son père attraperait le vif d'or devant une foule en délire.

Et si il ne l'attrapait pas ? Et si il tombait de son balai ? Le doute l'envahissait à présent.

Partir, il devait partir ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement… Il était tombé sur la tête en fait. Le soleil de juillet lui avait trop tapé sur le crâne ! La sortie, où est la sortie ?

-« Harry, viens, on doit y aller ! »

Et Harry suivit bien gentiment les joueurs sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se dirigea sur son destin, ou plutôt, sur le terrain de quiddich !

-« Et voiciiiii… Harry Potter ! » S'écria le présentateur alias Neville Londubat, le nouveau ministre de la magie.

A l'entente du nom de Harry, la foule explosa littéralement. Le match pouvait commencer…

°.oOo.°

Sur son balai, Harry était bien. Il jouait au Quiddich, cela faisait si longtemps ! Pour l'équipe d'Angleterre en plus ! Si Ron savait sa ! Non, ne pas y penser, oublier… Ron était mort, c'était le passé, seul comptait l'avenir… Et son avenir, c'était d'attraper cette maudite balle. Harry se mit à faire le tour du terrain qui était bien plus spacieux que celui de Poudlard. Pendant qu'il tournait en rond, son esprit vagabondait... Non, concentre-toi Harry, tout le monde te regarde ! Alors il se remit à la recherche de la petite balle tant convoitée… Krum allait mordre la poussière, ou inversement…

Le match durait depuis 30 minutes environ. L'équipe de Belgique menait à présent par 100 buts d'avance et la pluie fit son apparition.

Allie admirait son père en vol mais ses paupières se refermaient doucement d'elles-mêmes car elle n'avait pas fait sa sieste cette après-midi et la fatigue la gagnait mais le match ne cessait toujours pas…

La visibilité de Harry faiblit très nettement à cause de la pluie et la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était que son petit ange n'avait rien sur le dos et qu'elle risquait de tomber malade avec ce temps de chien !

Lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il était inattentif, Harry lança un sort pour protéger ses lunettes, et, par conséquent, sa vue, si précieuse pour un attrapeur.

-« Impervius ! »

Harry voyait beaucoup plus nettement à présent et il pu enfin se concentrer sur le match…

Un éclat brillant attira soudain l'attention de Harry au pied d'un but adverse et soudain, il saisit le manche de son balai pour se lancer à la poursuite de sa proie tel un vautour en chasse.

Vas-y Harry, c'est le moment ou jamais, tu peux y arriver Harry ! Pensa-t-il très fort.

-« Harry Potter semble prendre le match en main, il descend en piqué mais… Arghh, un cognard fait tomber l'attrapeur de son balai… mais oui, il se rattrape à celui de son adversaire et remonte sur le sien ! Quelle maîtrise, mon Dieu quelle maîtrise ! » Hurla Neville

Harry voyait tout floue à présent, il ne sentait plus sa mâchoire et un goût de sang se répandait dans la bouche. Mal, il avait horriblement mal ! Saleté de cognard !

-« L'attrapeur anglais semble avoir des difficultés… » Dit Neville dans son micro

Des difficultés ? Non mais c'est pas vrai sa ! Harry Potter n'a jamais de problèmes ! Quoique… Sa mâchoire le faisait atrocement souffrir ! Mais Allie était dans les gradins et il ne pouvait perdre la face devant elle ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il reparti alors tant bien que mal à la recherche de la petite balle dorée…

Allie quant à elle n'avait rien suivi de la scène. Cela faisait dix minutes environ que, le pouce dans la bouche et son ours en peluche bien serré contre elle, elle dormait du sommeil du juste et ignorait tout de la situation de son papa.

-« Partin passe le suaffle à Kinmay, qui passe à Forsy mais… argh, Quober s'empare du suaffle et buuuuut pour l'équipe d'Angleterre ! C'est magnifique, mesdames et messieurs ! » Continua Neville.

Soudain, Harry repéra le vif d'or et décida que le match avait assez duré mais l'attrapeur adverse, alias Victor Krum, le meilleur attrapeur de ce siècle, était seulement à deux mètres de la balle. Harry, qui était 10 mètres plus haut, n'aurait jamais le temps de s'en emparer, il fallait faire diversion…

-« Invisibilito ! » Dit Harry pour que son balai disparaisse

« Imaginus ! » Dit-il pour en créer une image, tout cela en quelques secondes, si bien que personne ne s'était aperçu de quelque chose…

Harry se coucha sur son balai à présent transparent et descendit en piquée sur Krum pendant que l'image de l'éclair de feu restait immobile à plusieurs mètres du sol, feignant ainsi d'être tombé de son balai.

-« Mesdames et messieurs, il semblerait que Potter soit tombé subitement de son balai, il va s'écraser le pauvre ! Il me semblait pourtant qu'il était plus doué que cela !»

Krum, croyant à cette diversion, ne s'occupa pas du vif d'or et regarda Harry descendre à côté de lui, content de s'être débarrassé de son adversaire mais lorsque Harry remonta en piquée, serrant la balle dans le creux de sa main pendant que les sorts disparaissaient, Neville explosa :

-« Mon Dieu, il se relève mais… oui, il est bien sur son balai, l'autre n'était qu'une image ! C'est du jamais vu ! Il a le vif d'or… »

Mais la voix de Neville fut couverte par le bruit de la foule et Harry ne distingua bientôt plus rien. Le tumulte qui agita le stade à ce moment remplit Harry de bonheur, il avait enfin le bien être qu'il espérait depuis toute sa pauvre vie. Les supporters étaient ivres de bonheur et applaudissaient à tout rompre. Sa performance était acclamée non seulement par ceux de son pays mais aussi par les adversaires, ce qui était plutôt bizarre.

Il était HEUREUX. Heureux, heureux, heureux… c'était si rare que cela faisait du bien de le dire !

Entendant le vacarme, Allie sortit du pays des rêves et vit son père, ce héro, porté en triomphe par toute l'équipe d'Angleterre pour sa performance mais la mine déconfite de Dubois vint les interrompre…

-«Héé, souris Dubois, on a gagné ! » Dit Harry

-« Harry, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, il nous fallait vingt points d'écart pour gagner. Nous n'en avons que dix. »

-« Mais… que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda soudain Harry inquiet.

-On est à égalité Harry, on n'a pas gagné. » Répondit Dubois, embarrassé

Il fallu quelques secondes à Harry pour qu'il puisse emmagasiner cette nouvelle, puis un sourire traversa son visage…

-« Et alors, c'est pas la fin du monde ? Viens, on va la chercher cette coupe, même si on doit la partager ! Le principal c'est que nous avons fait un beau match » Dit Harry sous le regard surpris de son capitaine.

A ce moment, Victor Krum en personne serra Harry dans ses bras et dit :

-« Je savais que tu réussirais ! »

-« Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, surtout quand on a perdu ! Enfin, quand on a pas rattrapé le vif d'or…» Répondit Harry moqueur.

-« Zut, tu m'as démasqué ! » Répliqua Krum

-« On apprend as à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces ! » Répondit Harry dont quelque chose le préoccupait… Krum avait changé, il ne savait pas en quoi mais il avait changé…

-« C'est peut-être mieux que le score soit comme cela, non, Mais au fait, tu ne m'as plus donné signe de vie de ces temps-ci… » Demanda Victor

Plus Krum parlait, plus ce changement tracassait notre cher Harry…

-« Je sais ! Ton accent, tu n'as plus d'accent ! » Répondit Harry qui avait trouvé ce qui avait changé chez son ami.

-« Eh bien, depuis que je suis marié à Hermione, je commence à savoir parler en effet. »

-« Hermione ? »

-« Eh ouais, sa t'embouche un coin hein ? »

-« Félicitation mon gars ! Oh, euuh, désolé, nous devons aller chercher la coupe, notre devoir nous appelle ! Tu viens ?»

Allie admira de ses yeux azurs son papa porter haut et fièrement la coupe de Quiddich avec l'aide de son ancien ami. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait plus pour elle que d'aller le rejoindre mais il l'avait bien prévenue de rester dans les tribunes, sous sa cape. Malgré cette crainte qu'il ne l'oublie, Allie avait confiance en l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais trahie, cet homme qui la rendait chaque jour un peu plus fière. Alors, en petite fille bien sage, elle attendait et admirait son père, ce héros…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voila ce chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ;) bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

_°.oOo.°_

Harry était ivre de bonheur… et ivre tout court en fait. Le Whisky pur feu était effectivement très bon, Ron avait raison. Non, ne pas penser à Ron, il se l'était promis !

Plus les heures passaient, plus l'équipe d'Angleterre chantait, sifflait et buvait. Harry faisait de même. Il était euphorique. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à sa victoire.

Il avait la tête qui tourne, il ne voyait plus rien tellement sa vue avait baissé…

Juste avant que ses amis ne viennent le chercher pour fêter la victoire, Harry devait aller faire quelque chose mais il ne savait plus quoi… Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus il s'en fouttait ! Boarf, sa lui reviendra sûrement le lendemain ! En attendant, il devait retourner danser avec euuuh,… avec… il ne savait même plus on nom mais elle était très jolie, enfin, pour ce qu'il se souvenait… Bah, tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'est qu'elle lui avait sauté dans les bras quand elle l'avait vu… Un fan sans doutes…

L'oubli de Harry quant à lui, ou plutôt quant à elle, patientait encore dans le froid des gradins. Allie grelottait, elle attendait mais perdait peu à peu espoir. Son papa ne viendrait pas, il l'aurait oubliée, abandonnée, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie…

La fatigue se faisait ressentir mais elle devait se montrer courageuse, elle devait rester éveillée pour quand son père viendrait la rechercher, si il venait.

Hermione, la fille avec qui Harry dansait s'appelait Hermione ! Il la connaissait mais comment ? Il n'était pas en état de répondre à cette question.

Mais Harry, n'oublies-tu pas quelque chose ? Tu dois réfléchir, réfléchis Harry ! Bon, tu vas d'abord déssaouler avant…

Elle avait froid, très froid et son papa ne venait toujours pas. Mais que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Quand reviendrait-il ? Beaucoup de questions pour une petite fille de trois ans, sa. Allie resserra sa cape d'invisibilité autour d'elle pour se protéger du vent froid de la nuit, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : voir apparaître son papa qui l'amènerait dans son lit douillet. Heureusement que son doudou à elle était là, sinon elle aurait peur dans le noir, sans un adulte à ses côtés.

Harry était le roi de la piste de danse. Les Feuxfous Fuseboum faisaient ravage parmi les gens présents à cette soirée VIP et Harry essayait de voler en faisant aller ses bras pour aller embrasser les étoiles que créaient les articles des jumeaux Weasley. Certains lui disaient d'arrêter de boire mais c'était lui le roi de la soirée et il n'allait pas rester coincé le jour de son retour parmi les sorciers avec… avec... avec qui déjà ? Oh, zut, on verra demain ! En attendant, Harry remonta sur la table pour effectuer une magnifique danse du ventre devant ses amis écroulés de rire.

Allie admirait les étoiles, elle adorait apprendre l'astronomie avec son papa. Bizarrement, une étoile étincelait plus que les autres aujourd'hui, comme pour la réconforter… L'étoile du chien, Sirius… Elle connaissait son nom car c'était l'étoile préférée de son cher papa qui n'était toujours pas là. La brume envahissait le stade et Allie avait encore plus froid. Ses paupières se fermaient mais elle luttait contre la fatigue, elle devait rester éveillée !

Harry faisait à présent un concours d'affont. Il devait boire le plus vite possible, le plus de bièreaubeurre. Il avalait, avalait et avalait encore. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui et la dénommée Hermione lui disait sans cesse d'arrêter jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décide de se joindre au tournoi. A présent c'était elle qui buvait avec Harry pendant que Krum était hilare de voir la scène. Harry allait être malade, il le sentait !

Allie ne sentait plus le bout de ses petits doigts. Elle aurait voulu fuir mais où aurait-elle été ? Elle mourait d'envie de pleurer, hurler sa peine au monde entier mais qui l'aurait écoutée ? Personne. Ce stade était aussi vide que son estomac. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir enfin son biberon de lait chaud, comme chaque soir, pour s'endormir tranquillement. Son père l'aurait bercée tendrement, lui aurait raconter une jolie histoire et lui aurait déposé un petit baiser sur le front pour lui souhaiter d'agréables rêves. Mais son papa restait résolument absent et Allie avait très peur. Même doudou ne suffisait plus pour la rassurer. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux profonds et personne n'était là pour la rassurer, elle pleurait et pleurait encore, déchirant le silence de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était hilare devant le spectacle que la fille de tout à l'heure -il ne connaissait plus son nom- offrait. Elle avait gagné le concours et faisait à présent un streap-tease. Elle tomba bien vite de la table.

L'équipe d'Angleterre au complet était heureux et faisait la fête en petit comité sans plus savoir pourquoi ils étaient là mais la bièreaubeurre était bonne, c'est tout ce qui importait. Et Harry finit bien vite malade.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Allie attendait dans le froid glacial de la nuit noire. Les nuages avaient envahi le ciel et ni la Lune, ni les étoiles n'arrivaient à traverser l'épaisse couche de brume. Seule l'étoile du chien arrivait à réchauffer le cœur brisé de la petite fille. Mais l'enfant ne se rendait plus compte de rien car cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était au calme dans les bras de Morphée. Elle courait après un papillon, tendant ses petits bras pour s'en emparer mais l'insecte se transformait soudain en oiseau magnifique qui la transportait au pays des merveilles, là où les malheurs n'existent pas…

Harry avait à présent un point en commun avec sa fille : il dormait comme un bébé !

Sur une table, certes, mais il dormait quand même. Au moins dans cet état, il ne buvait plus. Mais il ne cherchait plus ce qu'il avait oublié…

Toute l'équipe était dans le même état que lui à par certains qui passaient la nuit accompagnés d'aventures d'un soir et personne n'entendit les plaintes d'une fillette de trois ans dans les gradins du stade qui leur avait procuré tant de bonheur il y a quelques heures…

Harry rêvait. Il attrapait un hibou du haut d'un mouton et tombait sur une brouette qui se mettait à nager sous l'eau sous le regard d'Allie. Oui, Allie qui devait dormir en ce moment… Suite à cette pensée, Harry reprit peu à peu connaissance…

-« Allie » Fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'articuler mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui capable de l'écouter.

Il se leva péniblement de la table sur laquelle il était couché et se précipita dehors. Il passa devant Drago et une fille qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se trouver une chambre… Il vit aussi Hermione dans un drôle d'état mais il ne resta pas plus longtemps à contempler ce spectacle… Et soudain, il y eut comme une étincelle dans le cerveau de Harry… Hermione, il venait de comprendre qui elle était… sa meilleure amie ! Mais il ne traîna pas et courut jusqu'au stade, non sans tomber deux fois sur le trajet. Quel père était-il maintenant ? Laisser sa fille toute seule dehors par un froid de canard… Oh mon, dieu, Allie, mon bébé, où est-tu ma colombe ?

Il était au centre du stade immense et sa fille était invisible. Son cerveau était tellement endormi qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Il pleuvait, il s'en fouttait. C'est comme si les gouttes d'eau lavaient sa tristesse, ses regrets. Sa fille était là, toute seule. Mais si... si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ?

Il s'effondra. Sa robe était tachée de boue et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait. Il pleurait de désespoir et parce que l'alcool faisait toujours effet. Il voulait hurler pour évacuer la haine qu'il avait envers lui-même. Pourquoi s'était-il fait aveugler par la gloire alors que son vrai trésor, lui, durerait toute la vie. Parce que, quand la célérité serait passée, seule Allie resterait... Oh mon Dieu, Allie…

-« ALLIE ! » Hurla de désespoir et de culpabilité Harry, seul dans ce stade avec la fillette endormie quelque part dans cette prison qu'est le noir…

°.oOo.°

Allie restait résolument endormie. Après de doudou, elle rêvait bien gentiment : elle jouait de la flutte avec des chats multicolores. Elle ne s'apercevait pas que dans le stade, son papa était en larmes. Son papa qui s'en voulait terriblement et qui ne savait comment la retrouver dans cet immense bâtiment.

Quel père était-il ? Quel inconscient ! Où était son enfant, son petit bébé, sa colombe ? Allait-elle bien ? Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et le doute l'envahissait. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et sa fille n'avait rien sur le dos à part une vieille cape d'invisibilité qui la rendait en danger du fait que son père ne pouvait la distinguer dans le noir.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal en titubant légèrement. Il avait horriblement mal la tête et était toujours incapable de réfléchir à une solution. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, sans bouger, à se concentrer et il n'avait encore aucune solution valable. Il lui aurait fallu des lunettes à rayons X mais cette idée était totalement absurde, au moins il s'en rendait compte, quels progrès !

Allie cueillait des fleurs en papillons le long d'un château en pain d'épice d'où s'échappait des lapins roses comme l'herbe dorée. La fumée d'étoiles la recouvrait d'ours en peluche qui dansaient soudainement avec elle la danse des canards avec de jolis dessins sur le mur de glace de la rose givrée qui distribuait des bonbons aux coccinelles… Que c'est bon de rêver !

Harry avait des haut-le-cœur. Non, il était à bout de force… Qu'est-ce que cela devrait être pour sa princesse ?

-« Bébé… » Sanglota Harry

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Non, Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort, il pouvait bien vaincre le noir de cette situation. C'est certain, il n'y arriverait pas en restant planté là ! Bouge Harry, cours la chercher ! Tu remueras tous les sièges innombrables de ce bâtiment s'il le faut mais tu la retrouveras aujourd'hui et en bonne santé ton enfant, je te le promets !

Allie ne sentit pas la petite brise qui lui souffla dans le visage et qui fit s'envoler une de ses mèche de cheveux. Elle ne sentit pas la pluie qui avait cessé, elle ne sentait plus rien car ses membres étaient trop endoloris et endormis pour ressentir quelque chose. Elle continuait malgré tout à dormir. Doudou avait à présent glissé de ses petites mains mais la cape restait bien au dessus d'elle, malheureusement pour Harry.

Harry qui s'entreprenait à présent à monter tant bien que mal les escaliers un à un sans trop tomber. Il fouilla une rangée entière, puis une autre, ce qui lui prit vingt minutes complètes. Il n'y arriverait jamais comme sa s'il voulait la retrouver avant un mois. Il y avait en effet un centaine de rangées et cent fois plus de sièges ; mission impossible, selon lui. Mais Harry n'était pas en état de se rappeler quelque chose qui pourrait lui être très utile.

Tout au long de sa fouille, Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser. Il n'avait pas pris ses responsabilités. Il avait cru bien faire en la laissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle puisse regarder le match tranquillement. Il ne lui souhaitait pas d'être harcelé par les journalistes comme il l'était lui, il voulait juste son bonheur mais il s'était fait aveugler par la célébrité et était parti faire la fête en oubliant sa petite colombe dans le froid et le noir. Elle devait être gelée en cet instant !

Allie rêvait encore et toujours ; elle volait sur un livre en papier de soie qui lui cueillait des dragons en crème glacée. Elle riait à gorge déployée devant une libellule aux ailes d'or qui faisait de jolies grimaces à un hippopotame bleu vif comme les arbres du pays des rêves qui dansaient la polka avec des oisillons couverts de neige…

Harry continuait de fouiller frénétiquement les sièges. Il ne se décourageait jamais, il était trop prêt du but ! Sa fille son bébé avait besoin d'elle. Tous les plus beaux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revenaient en tête.

Quand il avait découvert Allie sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'il l'avait retiré de l'agence d'adoption sous les rires d'Allie, ce rire cristallin qui nettoyait son cœur meurtri, comme d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se souvenait de sa première dent, toutes ces nuits qu'il l'avait veillée lorsqu'elle était malade, toutes ces crises de larmes.

Il se souvenait aussi de ses premiers pas malhabiles. Ce jour-là Allie s'était dressée sur ses pieds et avait fait quelques pas sous le regard fier de son tendre papa.

Il ressentait encore cette fierté le jour où sa petite protégée était montée sur un balai, se révélant très habile. Il la revoyait tournoyer dans les airs avec un grand sourire radieux sur son petit visage angélique.

Il repensait aussi à toutes les fois où il l'avait consolée quand elle avait fait des cauchemars, quand elle avait fait des chutes. Il repensait que c'était pour elle qu'il avait gagné. Il n'avait pu résister quand elle avait vu cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa colombe qui voulait qu'il accepte la proposition de Dubois. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui comme il l'était d'elle et aujourd'hui il gâchait tout !

Il avait anéanti toutes ces années de bonheur en une soirée de frime et de fiesta. Sa fille valait plus que cela, il devait la retrouver vite. Il devait lui manquer et à vrai dire, elle lui manquait terriblement. En repensant à ces moments de bonheur, il accéléra la cadence, en vain.

Si seulement il avait pu l'attirer à lui, la faire venir d'un claquement de doigts…

-« Mais quel idiot ! » Se dit harry

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était un sorcier oui ou non ? L'alcool avait complètement ramolli son cerveau et il avait été lui impossible de réfléchir normalement. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un bête sortilège d'attraction :

-« Accio Allie »

Soudain, Allie se sentit soulevée et sortit de ses rêves. Elle volait ! C'était cela de mourir ? S'envolait-elle au paradis ou rêvait-elle encore ?

Allie sentit sa cape glisser et elle se dit qu'elle était bien consciente mais se demanda ce qui se passait.

Après que la cape d'invisibilité ait glissé de la tête de Allie, Harry pu enfin la voir après des minutes de calvaire. Elle semblait s'être réveillée et elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi jolie. Son petit ange volait vers lui. Il ouvrit grand les bras et couru à sa rencontre.

Enfin, il pouvait la serré fort et se rendre compte qu'elle paraissait en bonne santé malgré ses petites lèvres bleuies par le froid.

Soudain, Allie se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses yeux étaient inondés et Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même

-« Pardon papa »

-« Mais, pourquoi ma puce ? »

-« De t'avoir fait de la peine »

-« Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ma colombe ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? »

-« Oh, Allie… » Sanglota Harry « Je m'en veut tellement ma colombe, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est papa qui a fait une grosse bêtise. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu veux encore bien de moi, je ne ferai plus jamais les mêmes erreurs ! »

-« Ze veut retourner à la maison papa… » Pleura Allie, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-« On va d'abord aller dormir ensuite on repartira d'où on vient, je savais que je n'aurais jamais du venir ! »

-« Dis papa… »

-« Oui mon cœur ? »

-« Pourquoi tu marches pas droit ? »

Effectivement, Harry zigzaguait étrangement, ce qui n'échappa à sa fille. Elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, n'en ayant pas la force, ni le courage.

Serrant bien son trésor contre lui, Harry repartit dans une salle annexe à la fête qui était à présent terminée. Là, il trouva quelques couvertures, il déshabilla sa fille, ne lui laissant qu'une fine chemisette et la coucha. Il se serra tout contre elle pour la réchauffer et ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil sans rêves avec un léger sourire aux lèvre. Ils purent enfin se reposer après une telle soirée…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, si quelqu'un lit encore, j'espère que cela lui plaira mais je doute que cela n'intéresse personne _

_°.oOo.°_

Harry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et la nausée. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux tellement la douleur était forte. Il pensait que s'il avalait quoique ce soit, tout lui reviendrait tellement il avait mal le ventre.

Se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé à côté de sa fille qui, bizarrement, n'était pas dans son traditionnel pyjama mais en chemisette. Ils avaient dormi sur un simple fauteuil avec une vieille couverture. Il semblerait qu'ils soient dans une salle dans les coulisses du stade de Quiddich. A la vue de son pantalon couvert de boue, Harry se souvint de la soirée d'hier.

Une vague de tristesse lui revint quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Lui pardonnerait-elle ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione venait de se réveiller. Elle fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle se rappela la soirée d'hier. Elle, faire un streap-tease ? Oh non, sa réputation est ruinée ! La seule chose qui la réconforta était la réapparition de Harry bien vivant et la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Mieux encore, Malfoy n'avait pas joué et l'équipe de son meilleur ami était à ex aequo avec celle de son mari, que demander de mieux ? Peut-être pouvoir faire oublier le souvenir de la fête d'hier soir à toute l'équipe... Et dire qu'elle avait juré de ne pas boire… Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était rarement autant amusée !

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, elle fit un tour dans les vestiaires et les salles du stade.

Abattu, Harry retira une mèche de cheveux blond des yeux clos d'Allie. Elle était si belle, si innocente, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir cela ! Alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur le dos de sa fille, celle-ci remua légèrement. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa fille, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui dit de se recoucher. Allie gémit d'être ainsi réveillée mais se rendormit très vite, ne voulant pas affronter une nouvelle journée. On est si bien quand on dort !

Hermione se baladait dans le dédale des vestiaires. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle où se réunissaient les familles des joueurs pendant le match. Elle y trouverait sûrement du monde en train de déjeuner.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la fameuse salle et là, ce qu'elle vit l'écoeura. Harry était en train d'embrasser une fille sur le canapé ! Elle voulut faire discrètement demi-tour mais quelque chose attira son attention. La fille en question remua légèrement et une de ses jambes dépassa de la couverture. Hermione sentit soudain son sang se glacer : c'était une enfant ! La petite gémit lorsque Harry caressa son ventre. Il fallait qu'Hermione prévienne quelqu'un, ce que faisait Harry était horrible… Sans réfléchir, Hermione s'empara d'un balai qui était posé à côté d'elle et se mit à frapper Harry tout en criant pour appeler de l'aide.

Harry passait doucement sa main sur le ventre de sa fille pour ne pas la brusquer et sourit à la vue d'Allie qui se rendormait avec son doudou collé au creux du cou lorsqu'il reçu un coup violent dans la figure. L'agresseur poussa un cri strident. Suivant son instinct, Harry sortit sa baguette, empoigna Allie pour la protéger derrière son dos et visa celui, ou plutôt celle, qui l'avait agressé. Juste au moment où Harry se lançait sur la fille qui se trouvait être Hermione, les autres membres arrivèrent avant que Harry ne se rende compte de sa faute. Ils l'empoignèrent pour libérer Hermione tandis que Harry ne comprenait plus rien du tout à la situation. Hermione enfin debout, Allie qui hurlait de peur et harry immobilisé, Dubois demanda ce qui se passait vraiment.

Hermione courut prendre Allie dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de son « violeur » et expliqua :

-« Ha... Harry était en train de violer cette pauvre enfant ! » Dit Hermione en sanglotant.

Harry quant à lui ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler du ridicule de la situation.

-« Et en plus il rigole, le monstre ! Comment as-tu osé ? » S'écria Dubois.

-« Si vous me laissiez m'expliquer ? » Demanda Harry

-« Tu n'expliquera rien du tout, je vais aller chercher un Auror ! » Cria Kinmay

-« Pauvre petite, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et tremble comme une feuille ! » Dit Dubois

-« Elle a peut-être faim » Se risqua Hermione « Je... je vais lui préparer son petit déjeuner »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Hermione pensait-elle qu'il violait Allie ? Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Harry…

Personne ne savait qui elle était ni que Harry avait une fille ! Hermione avait du penser qu'il était en train de... de... Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Hermione voulait dire… Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-elle le croire capable d'une telle chose ?

Hermione apporta un morceau de chocolat et un biberon de limonade à la fillette. Elle se demandait à qui la petite pouvait bien appartenir.

-« Oh, pauvre chou, elle pleure toujours t elle ne veut rien avaler ! » Se désola Hermione.

-« Dubois, tu veux bien ma lâcher s'il te plait ? Je te jure que je ne ferai rien de mal, tu as ma parole ! »

-« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse toujours confiance ? »

-« Olivier, tu me crois vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ? Si tu veux, appelle Kinmay pour qu'il revienne quand tu me lâcheras, à deux vous saurez me stupéfixer ! »

Dubois réfléchit très vite et se décida de laisser une chance à Harry de s'expliquer. Il appela donc Kinmay en renfort et libéra Harry qui prit la parole…

-« Avant tout, je vais vous faire une petite leçon sur les enfant. Tenez, vous avez ici même un spécimen qui -comme tu l'as si bien dit Hermione- pleure, tremble et ne mange rien … J'ai raison ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'Allie pendant que Dubois et Jean Kinmay resserraient leur prise sur leur baguette au cas où Harry tenteraient quelque chose.

Hermione quant à elle craignit le regard confiant de harry et trouva bizarre qu'Allie n'eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque Harry s'approchait d'elle. Hermione prononça un vague « oui » à la question de Harry

Pendant ce temps, Harry prit le biberon d'Allie, le vida d'un coup de baguette et le remplit de lait. Il jeta le bout de chocolat à la poubelle et fit une tartine de beurre. Quand il eut finit, il reprit ses explications…

-« Première chose : Si elle tremble » Dit Harry en prenant la robe de sa fille à terre avant de l'épousseter « C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle a froid ! » Continua-t-il en enfilant son vêtement à sa fille. « Deuxième explication : Si elle ne mange pas, c'est que tu cuisine comme un pied ! Non, ne viens pas dire le contraire… » Se moqua Harry en donnant à la fillette les tartines et le biberon de lait, bien plus diététiques que du chocolat et de la limonade.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles que Harry ose plaisanter et se moquer d'elle dans une telle situation. Quel culot ! Elle ne comprenait pas non plus où Harry voulait en venir

-« Et enfin » Reprit Harry « Si elle pleure, c'est parce que tu viens de tabasser son père à coup de balais quand il était en train de l'embrasser sur le front pour la réveiller ! » Conclut-il en prenant Allie sur ses genoux pour lui donner le biberon.

Allie cessa instantanément de pleurer et Hermione faillit s'évanouir, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes… La nouvelle mit un certain temps avant d'être assimilée par l'assemblée… Harry Potter était papa, quel scoop ! Si elle savait sa, la plume à papote de Rita Skeater allait faire une crise cardiaque ! Et justement, non loin de à, un scarabée se faufilait lentement en dehors de la pièce pour retrouver sa forme initiale…

°.oOo.°

-« Harry, je viens d'appeler Rita Skeeter, elle viens pour une interview dans environ 30 minutes… » Informa Kinmay

-« Quoi ? » Hurla Harry

-« Ben… il faut bien lui donner une interview sur l'existence d'Allie si tu veux augmenter ta cote de popularité ! »

-« Mais quel c ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je laissais Allie sous ma cape d'invisibilité ? Pour pas qu'on le remarque tiens ! » Expliqua Harry

-« Ben, je suis désolé mais elle est au courant, un article est paru déjà ce matin, elle a du l'apprendre par quelqu'un avant, mais ce n'est pas moi… » S'excusa Kinmay en déposant une coupure de presse devant Harry abasourdi.

_Le Survivant Réapparaît avec un enfant !_

_Nous détenons de source officielle que Harry James Potter, plus connus sous le nom de « survivant », est réapparu après trois ans d'absence sans donner signe de vie, lors de la finale de la coupe de Quiddich, qui, nous le savons tous, c'est conclue par un match nul. Harry Potter étant le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, les commentaires allaient bon train sur le jeune homme à la sortie des vestiaires, lançant des rumeurs les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Néanmoins, notre envoyée spéciale, c'est-à-dire moi, Rita Skeeter s'est penchée sur une affirmation d'un des proches du joueur, selon lequel Harry Potter n'est pas venu seul. Effectivement, le survivant a une fille dont voici le portrait : _

_(La photo n'a rien d'officiel, ayant été retrouvée dans les vestiaires Nous sommes confus de la médiocrité de cette image. Il semblerait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue et par conséquent, elle n'est pas animée.)_

img srchttp/images.google.be/images?qtbn:f46aqlKb12sJ:http/lattes.emmanuel.free.fr/000020.jpg 

_A l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons encore rien de l'identité de la maman mais certaines sources affirment qu'il s'agirait d'Hermione Granger, la femme du joueur de Quiddich Victor Krum, ayant été soupçonnée il y a quelques années d'être la petite amie de l'élu. Si cela ce confirmait, il y a deux scénarios possibles : Soit Hermione a abandonnée l'enfant à son père pour aller épouser une autre célébrité, soit elle n'aurait rompu avec le survivant et cacherait à ses deux hommes ses véritables relations. Le mystère reste entier… _

_Une chose, cette révélation risque de briser les rêves de milliers de célibataires rêvant monts et merveilles, y compris de finir dans les bras du beau brun ténébreux, à moins que celui-ci n'ait les mêmes passe-temps que la mère de sa fille…_

_R. Skeeter._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement il était accusé d'avoir eu une liaison avec Hermione mais en plus le journal avait réussi à s'emparer d'une photo de sa fille ! Pris d'un doute soudain, il regarda dans sa poche. Il s'aperçu avec horreur que la photo d'Allie n'y était plus, elle avait du glisser de sa poche dans les vestiaires et se retrouver le lendemain dans la Gazette du sorcier.

Harry s'en voulait de n'avoir pas penser à regarder si un cafard ne s'était pas glissé dans la salle, il aurait du se douter que cette vieille pie essaierait de trouver quelque chose sur lui ! On peut dire que sur ce coup, elle avait gagné le gros lot !

-« Papa, on rentre quand à la maison ? » Demanda doucement Allie de sa petite voix fluette.

-« Je ne sais pas ma puce, les journalistes savent qui tu es, on va avoir du mal à repartir je pense… » Répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Harry balaya de yeux la salle où il se trouvait. Il y avait autour de lui l'équipe d'Angleterre réunie et une bonne partie de celle de Belgique qui le dévisageait pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Avec la désagréable sensation d'être le centre de l'attention, cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il vivait chez les moldus, il dit :

-« C'est bon, on va essayer de repartir mon bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

-« Harry » commença Dubois, « Tu vas avoir du mal à sortir, les journalistes bloquent les sorties du stade, ils veulent des explications. »

-« Et moi aussi ! » Cria Krum en arrivant de derrière Harry. « Je veux juste savoir à qui est cette gamine et ce qui se passe entre toi et ma femme ! »

-« Oh, Victor, tu ne vas pas croire ce torchon ? » Dit Hermione avec des larmes dans la voix.

-« Eh, Victor, si tu veux la preuve que Allie n'est ni la fille de Hermione, ni la mienne, regarde ses yeux et ses cheveux ! Allie est blonde et a les yeux bleus ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ta fille ? » Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-« C'est la fille de Dudley, il s'est retrouvé avec une petite fille sorcière d'une aventure d'un soir sur les bras, il a été mis à la porte de chez lui. Il a déposé Allie devant chez moi lorsqu'elle avait quelques semaines et depuis, je l'élève comme ma propre fille. »

-« Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux ce que tu as fait ! » Dit Hermione élue.

-« C'est naturel, fille de Dudley ou pas, elle ne méritais pas de vivre une vie dans un orphelinat moldu où elle serait haïe pour ce qu'elle est. En ces temps, tu sais qu'être sorcier n'est pas très bien vu. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de ce malheur ! »

-« Oh, Harry, tu es encore plus grand que je ne le pensait mais ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois expliquer cela, mais aux journaliste pour qu'ils rétablissent la vérité ! » Dit Dubois, admiratif.

-« C'est bon, je vais le faire mais ils auront intérêt à me laisser tranquille après cela, sinon ils vont savoir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

-Mais papa, ze t'ai déza dit qu'on a pas besoin de bois pour faire du feu » Dit Allie

-« Ma colombe », rigola Harry « C'est juste une façon de parler ! Bon, pendant que je fais l'interview, tu pourras te faufiler entre les gens sous la cape d'invisibilité pour pas que les journalistes fassent une émeute mon amour ? » Demanda tendrement Harry

-« Non, pas la cape ! Tu vas encore m'oublier. » Pleurnicha Allie

-« Oh, bébé… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi pour hier, je ne le ferai plus jamais, je te le jure. Dès demain, on retourne en Floride et on reprend notre vie d'avant. »

Il fit une pause mais voyant le manque de réaction de sa fille, il continua…

-« Et tu pourras tout raconter à tes copines ! »

Un grand sourire fendit soudain le visage de la petite qui éclata de rire et pardonna son papa.

-« Excuse-moi Harry mais de quoi elle parle ? »

-« J'ai… j'ai oublié Allie dans les gradins sous la cape hier soir, je ne l'ai retrouvée que tard dans la nuit ! »

-« Quoi ? Hurla Hermione.

-« Oui, les gars m'ont pris de tous les côtés pour venir faire la fête et j'ai pas su aller la rechercher tout de suite et après, je n'y ait même plus pensé, voila pourquoi je démissionne. J'ai toujours détesté le luxe et la gloire. Je hais ces fouttus journalistes et leur plume à papote qui racontent tout sauf la vérité, je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie, c'est avec Allie que je veux la passer et pas autrement ! Ma décision est prise de toutes façon. Tout allait tellement bien avant de venir ici. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal ! Si tu ne veux pas mettre la cape, dans ce cas tu viendras dans mes bras, on a rien à leur cacher ! » Dit Harry en sortant de la salle pour aller vers les journalistes.

Cette fois il était prêt. Il allait enfin entrer dans l'arène des journalistes et les affronter la tête haute, il n'étais plus un enfant, il devait faire face, il le fallait, pour Allie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voila dernier chapitre du tome 1 que personne ne lira je pense... Bon, allez courage, je posterai le tome 2 bientot même si je pense que je n'achèverai pas … bon, voyons le bon côté des choses… euh, ya un bon côté ?_

_°.oOo.°_

Harry s'avança doucement. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait endurer. Les journalistes étaient la pire chose que Harry avait eu à endurer dans sa maudite vie. Non, en fait, c'était surtout la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter qu'il craignait.

Allez, un peu de courage Harry, avance un pied, puis un autre. Ne pas faire demi-tour, avancer… Voila, c'est très bien !

Harry était mort de trouille, que pourrait-il leur raconter ? Ecriraient-ils la vérité ? Comment les gens allaient-ils réagir ? Harry n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions à tort et à travers. Il resserra un peu son étreinte autour d'Allie qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras.

Allie était bien. Dans les bras de son papa, elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle ; enfin, pensait-elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière ce couloir, elle ne se doutait de rien. Soudain, son père la serra plus fort, elle eut peur. Elle connaissait très bien son papa et là, elle savait que sa n'allait pas. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle le sentait trembler. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était comme sa.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Allait-il se fâcher ? Non, son papa ne ferait jamais sa. Il n'haussait le ton que lorsqu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise et là, elle n'avait rien fait. Lorsqu'il était vraiment fâché, il décidait de lui faire la leçon, lui faire comprendre ce qui était mal mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lèverait la main sur elle. Il l'aimait, elle en était sure. Mais alors, pourquoi son papa ralentissait, pourquoi était-il tout pale ? Allie se souvenait qu'ils allaient aller voir des gens avant de repartir. Ces personnes étaient peut-être méchantes, ils allaient lui faire du mal ! Non, son papa la protégerait, il serait toujours là, elle en était sure.

Harry était arrivé devant la porte au bout du couloir. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il ri du ridicule de la situation. Le grand Harry Potter avait peur d'ouvrir une porte ! Il était pitoyable.

Il regarda sa fille. Elle fit de même. Il pu se plonger dans les yeux azurs de sa fille comme dans un océan d'amour. Il l'aimait tellement, il tenait si fort à elle qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer juste pour elle.

Et puis, comme il était parti, le courage lui revint. Harry ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, recoiffa un petit peu Allie et lui essuya la moustache de lait qu'elle avait encore. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Une pluie de flash s'abattit sur eux. Allie se protégea les yeux avec ses petites mains. Elle comprenait ce que son père redoutait ! Elle ne distinguait plus rien à présent mais elle savait juste qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et de crier. Qui étaient tous ces gens ? Allie eut très envie de pleurer mais son père lui chuchota de ne pas s'en faire. Elle lui faisait confiance mais doudou aussi avait très peur. Elle se cacha la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry.

Harry sentit son bébé se cacher tout contre lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant cet attroupement de gens qui voulaient une interview ou des autographes. Il décida donc de prendre la parole et sentit Allie, son enfant, se détendre.

-« Bonjour à tous ! » Articula t-il difficilement.

Bravo harry, génial comme parole, sa mériterait un prix Nobel de la phrase la plus nulle dite depuis les 5 derniers siècles ! En plus je suis sur que personne n'a rien compris à ce que tu disais, génial pour un début ! Je me demande ce que sera la fin, pensa-t-il directement.

Mais, comme il avait dit ces mots, le silence se fit, tout le monde voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais là était le problème : il n'avait rien à leur dire !

-« Bon, je crois que vous connaissez Allie »

Et en plus tu sais aligner 7 mots sans bégayer, quel exploit ! Tu t'améliores, si tu continues comme cela il vont te payer des cours d'Anglais !

Allie entendait qu'on parlait d'elle mais elle avait trop peur de la lumière qui l'attaquait. Elle entendait son père parler et buvait ses paroles.

Quand elle osa regarder son père, elle s'aperçu bien vite que les flash se faisaient plus rares. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son papa pour lui donner du courage et celui-ci se détendit. Allie l'entendit dire :

-« Bon, si j'avais un attaché de presse, il me dirait de répondre aux questions des journalistes mais je n'ai pas d'attaché de presse donc, ben je pense que je vais quand même écouter ses conseils. »

Super Harry, t'en a d'autres des blagues pourries ? Je pense que tu t'es pris le bide le plus phénoménal de l'année là ! Mais non, les gens applaudissent, ils sont polis parce que c'était trop nul !

Harry répondit donc aux questions que lui pausaient les journalistes. Il était de plus en plus mal. Ces fouttus journaliste lui donnaient le tournis avec leurs questions !

-« La question que se pose tout le monde est bien sur « Qui la femme de votre vie ? » » Demanda une journaliste.

-« Allie bien sur » Répondit Harry avec un sourire lumineux

-« Comme c'est touchant mais, il est normal pour les sorcières du royaume de savoir qui leur a volé l'homme de leur vie ! Alors, qui est la mère de cet amour » Rigola la journaliste en désignant Allie qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-« Et bien en fait, c'est une très longue histoire… » Répondit Harry pour essayer de retarder le moment fatal.

-« Mais nous avons tout notre temps monsieur Potter »

-« Bon, si vous y tenez... Allie n'est pas vraiment ma fille… » Commença Harry pendant que les murmures parcouraient la foule.

-« Oui, mon cher cousin a retrouvé sa fille biologique chez lui un jour alors que la mère de l'enfant, une sorcière l'avait abandonnée. Ne sachant qu'en faire et étant mis à la porte par mon oncle et ma tante qui ont la phobie de la magie, il a cru bon de la déposer chez moi pour que je m'en occupe et l'élève dans le monde qui est le sien. J'ai découvert ma princesse sur le pas de ma porte un jour pendant que mon cousin, lui, se jetait du haut d'un pont et depuis, je l'élève comme ma propre fille. »

-« Ooh » Murmura la foule attendrie par l'histoire du survivant.

Et ben, harry, tu leur en fais de l'effet ! Ils ont adoré ton histoire il me semble, ils vont être encore plus fan ! Oh non !

Allie regardait avec admiration son papa. Elle écoutait ses paroles comme elle regarderait le plus beau des cadeaux. Allie était ébahie. Tous les gens autour d'elle étaient, comme elle, suspendus aux lèvres de Harry qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, imposait le respect parmi la foule. Allie vit même la journaliste essuyer une larme qui perlait au creux de ses yeux. Même la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter écrivait, pour la première fois de sa vie, la vérité au sujet d'Harry.

La journaliste reprit après un moment de silence :

-« Comment envisagez-vous la vie maintenant ? Avez-vous signé un contrat avec l'équipe d'Angleterre ? »

-« J'envisage mon avenir avec ce petit trésor » Commença Harry en désignant Allie « Et surtout, je désire repartir d'où je viens, quelque part sur Terre, au calme et trouver un bon travail, pas dans le Quiddich, je vous le dit tout de suite !

J'ai…. En venant ici, cela m'a fait comprendre que la célébrité, la gloire et l'argent ne sont pas les choses les plus importantes. Je ne devrais déjà être ici, à répondre à vos questions. C'est chez moi que je veux être, avec Allie car c'est elle qui sera toujours là, la célébrité sa passe et sa n'apporte rien à part un paquet de Galions qui ne vous rendrons pas plus comblés qu'auparavant. Vous voyez, je suis là, devant vous et je me demande ce que je fais ici, quel monstre je suis de venir me pavaner devant vous alors que ma propre fille, l'être le plus important à mes yeux, veut rentrer chez elle. Alors pourquoi je reste ici ? Pour renflouer mon compte chez Gringotts ? Non, tout simplement pour rétablir la vérité.

Je ne suis pas avec Hermione et je ne le serai jamais, je ne jouerai plus au Quiddich et je ne ferai plus aucune interview. Je vais… vivre ma vie comme vous faites tous les jours, j'aurai des hauts et des bas mais au moins, je serai comblé.

Maintenant, j'en ai fini, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas me harceler, si il y a quelque chose d'important que vous devez savoir, je vous le dirai mais je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vivre ma vie ! » Dit Harry avant de se frayer un chemin parmi le foule encore sous le choc des paroles de Harry.

Il réussit à retourner dans sa tente sans embûches, et vit sa fille le serrer dans ses bras. Alors il embrassa Allie, il prit son balai et l'enfourcha pendant que Allie faisait pareil avec le sien. Ils décollèrent et le vent les décoiffa mais cela ne les importait peu. Ils allaient repartir chez eux, ensemble.

FIN DU TOME 1


	6. TOME 2: Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Allez, voila le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! bisous à tous et bonne lecture, oubliez pas de critiquer par review et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répndre !_

_°.oOo.°_

Allie était très heureuse, aujourd'hui, tous ses petits copains étaient réunis pour elle ! En cet instant précis, juste avant de souffler quatre bougies, de petites fossettes creusaient le visage à présent plus affiné d'Allie dont un merveilleux sourire laissait entrapercevoir les petites quenottes blanches bien alignées, prêtes à mordre le gâteau d'anniversaire de pleine bouche. Allie s'imaginait déjà se mettre de la crème chantilly partout autour de la bouche après avoir soufflé les bougies. Elle espérait seulement que son vœux serait exaucé. Elle espérait qu'Harry serait heureux aujourd'hui, cela faisait si longtemps.

Loin de là, Harry regardait d'un œil ému la scène. Sa colombe grandissait, il le savait. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de lui, cela aussi il le savait. Un jour elle volerait de ses propres ailes et partirait loin du nid familial. Chaque année, c'était le même refrain, Harry tombait dans une sorte de mélancolie et ce, depuis qu'Allie avait 1 an. Chaque année, il ressassait ses idées noires. L'impression de n'avoir rien fait de sa vie lui revenait en mémoire et soudain, tous les fantômes des batailles auxquelles il a participé revenaient hanter son esprit.

Penser à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même, voila ce à quoi il rêvait chaque année, avant de retourner auprès d'Allie et d'oublier tous ces rêves perdus dans un océan de désillusion.

Allie était une belle petite fille à présent. Elle n'était plus la gamine d'il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, elle parlait correctement, elle marchait sans se trébucher et les traits de son visage, autrefois encore joufflu comme les bébés, s'était affiné peu à peu, au fil du temps qui avance. Aujourd'hui, Allie était toute la vie de Harry, et quelle vie !

Harry n'avait plus le temps de s'ennuyer ! Le temps où son amour faisait encore bien sagement les siestes les après-midi, donnant quelques rares instants de répit à Harry, était à présent révolu. Fini les biberons à toutes heures de la journée, les couches-culottes sales et les bavoirs tachés, à présent Allie était un grande fille et comptait bien le faire savoir à son cher papa.

Mais comme nos grand-mères disaient, chassez e naturel, il revient au galop ! Allie était peut-être grande mais elle avait encore besoin de Doudou ou plutôt, s'obstinait-elle à le répéter pour ne pas avouer sa faiblesse, elle devait le consoler quand il avait peur du noir la nuit. Mais cela, Harry n'avait pas de mal à lui pardonner, cela prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu son bébé, celui qu'il avait élevé depuis 4 ans déjà…

A cet instant, Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Il ressemblait exactement au cliché qu'il se faisait de la mère poule, celle qui refusait voir son enfant, la chair de sa chair, grandir. Un peu comme Molly, se dit Harry. A cette pensée, le visage du survivant s'assombrit. Ne plus y penser, oublier, c'est la meilleure des solutions. Et oui, malgré toutes ces années, Harry n'avait toujours pas fait complètement le deuil.

Allie venait de raccompagner les derniers de ses camarades de classe. En effet, après des semaines passées dans la craintes de la réaction de leurs voisin suite à l'annonce de leur don de sorcier, les Potter avaient réussi à se faire une place dan ce petit village et Allie était à présent une élève comme les autres dans son école maternelle, bien que personne n'ignore sa vraie nature. Harry en était ravi. Sa fille aurait une vie à peu près paisible à présent. Allie était très heureuse d'avoir pu fêter son anniversaire comme tout autre enfant de son âge et surtout, elle avait passé une magnifique journée. Elle avait eu plein de jolis cadeaux mais pas l'essentiel : un sourire sur le visage de son cher papa. Un sourire, mon dieu que c'était dur de le dire, c'était tellement rare chez Harry mais malgré tout tellement beau.

En effet, elle avait remarqué la mine sombre et l'air dur sur le visage d'Harry. Il était encore déprimé, elle le savait, elle le sentait et en souffrait beaucoup. Elle savait toujours détecter l'humeur de son père rien qu'en se plongeant dans la mer émeraude qu'étaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Comme leur relation était fusionnelle, lorsqu'un des deux souffrait, l'autre en pâtissait aussi et la mauvaise humeur planait au dessus de leur maison. Par contre, un simple éclat de rire d'Allie suffisait à embellir le quotidien et rendre le sourire à Harry. Harry s'occupait très bien d'Allie mais la fillette veillait elle aussi sur le mental jeune homme. C'était comme cela, tout le monde le savait et personne ne s'en plaignait.

Alors, comme à son habitude, Allie s'approcha de son père, se logea au creux de ses bras, lui fit un sourire des plus lumineux et lui proposa quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas dire non, la seule chose capable de motiver le survivant…

-« Une partie de Quidditch ? » proposa innocemment Allie

-« Avec plaisir mamzelle 'Lie ! » répondit Harry, utilisant le nouveau surnom d'Allie

Alors, comme pour tuer le temps avant que le temps ne le tue avec ses sombres pensées, Harry empoigna son éclair de feu, son balai fétiche, bien que largement dépassé depuis longtemps. Il prit une grande impulsion avec son pied sur la terre ferme et s'envola en chandelle. Aussitôt, comme si tous ses ennuis étaient restés à terre, Harry ne pensa plus à rie d'autre que de s'amuser comme le faisait l'ado qu'il était des années auparavant. Il s'assura qu'Allie n'avait aucun mal avec son balai. Harry la vit virevolter dans les airs avec légèreté, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans la brise du soir. Le jeune papa était donc ravi, il aimait tellement faire plaisir à sa princesse et de tous les jouets, rien n'égalait un bon balai.

Bien que n'était pas sa fille biologique, la gamine tenait tout de même de son père. Elle volait elle aussi merveilleusement bien, un vrai prodige, pensa Harry, du haut de son balai. Pourvu qu'elle ne subisse pas les mêmes galères que moi, se dit-il en allant chatouiller Allie qui venait d'attraper le vif d'or qu'Harry avait fait exprès de ne pas voir pour ne pas rater l'occasion de lui faire plaisir. Allie victorieuse, c'était comme la naissance d'un enfant : c'est pur, innocent et cela n'a pas de prix, surtout pour un père comme Harry…

Il le savait, cette si merveilleuse journée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire…

C'est ainsi qu'après cette radieuse journée, le grand Harry Potter et sa fille s'en allèrent dormir, repensant aux dernières heures, ces heures de bonheur, si rare quelques fois mais si précieux avant tout. Ces heures de bonheur, Harry savait que, même inconsciemment, c'était ce dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie, lorsqu'il était dans le placard des Dursley, lorsqu'il se faisait frapper par ce qu'il appelait sa « famille » en gros, lorsqu'il était seul au monde, abandonné sur le bateau piégé qu'est la vie. Cette vie si belle mais si capricieuse quelques fois.

On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de son bonheur que lorsqu'on l'a perdu, c'était faut. Aussi belle soit cette phrase, elle ne s'appliquait pas à Harry. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance car il était heureux, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, il savait que son sourire, jamais il ne le perdrait…

Ne jamais dire jamais…

°.oOo.°

Quelques mois plus tôt…

Ce matin-là, quelque part en Angleterre, une dame vêtue toute de noir se leva et aperçu à l'angle d'un mur en ruines, son reflet sur la surface d'un débris de verre. Elle vit son visage autrefois si pur, assombri par le désespoir ; elle vit ses cheveux qui étaient avant comme des épis de blé au soleil, à présent secs et rebelles, ternis par la saleté.

Tout autour d'elle régnait la crasse et la poussière dans cet entrepôt désaffecté où elle avait élu domicile par désespoir de cause, pour s'abriter du vent froid de l'hiver. Cela faisait quelques années que la dame en noir avait tout perdu. Sa famille, en particulier son père, l'avait banni. Vivant chez ses parents, elle n'eut plus de maison, elle fut incapable de continuer son travail plus longtemps et surtout, sa dignité lui avait été enlevée peu après « l'erreur ». Mais elle avait perdu bien plus, tout cela à cause d'un petite, stupide, une futile erreur de parcours. Il avait suffi d'une seule soirée pour ruiner sa vie. En une petite, une minuscule heure, la dame s'était plongée dans des ennuis qui ne faisaient que commencer. A partir de ce jour maudit, le cauchemar s'invita dans la vie de la dame en noir. Le pire était à venir.

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour précis, elle avait trouvé la solution à ses problèmes. Elle allait réparer ses erreurs passées pour enfin renaître. Oh oui, en lisant le journal qu'elle avait trouvé dans une poubelle de son monde, celui de la sorcellerie, elle avait découvert le remède miracle. Il avait suffit d'un article pour mettre fin à des années de recherche du but suprême.

Enfin, elle allait avoir ce qui lui revenait de droit, ce qui allait lui rendre la vie bien plus facile et bien plus belle, ce qui allait lui rendre son bonheur… Mais qu'est-ce vraiment le bonheur ? Ces petites futilités de la vie comme l'argent, la célébrité et la gloire ? Non, je ne crois pas… Le bonheur, c'est un style de vie, c'est un travail au quotidien qu fait de votre vie, une aventure qui vaut la peine d'être vécue quand on la croque à pleine dents.

Le bonheur, c'est comme un géranium, c'est moins beau qu'un bouquet de mille roses éclatantes mais contrairement aux choses les plus étincelantes de l'extérieur, ce géranium durera longtemps. Alors, bien après que notre bouquet de fleur soit fanés, qu'il ait perdu tout de son élégance, le géranium sera là, en pleine forme, résistant à vents et marées, quelque soit la saison, quelque soit l'endroit, quelque soit la raison. Car la clé de son succès, c'est des racines encrées bien profondément, ces racines qui s'entretiennent jour après jour, pour qu'une fois, le bonheur soit la plus merveilleuse des plantes, moins beau que tout ce qui brille et tout ce qui est cher mais tellement plus résistante. Le bonheur n'a pas de prix. Le bonheur, c'est ces petites choses de la vie courante, ces instants magnifiques qui arrive sans même qu'on s'en rende compte et dont nous devons profiter pendant que nous en avons encore l'occasion. Car même le géranium le plus encré en terre, un jour peu agoniser sous le gel…

°.oOo.°

Allie riait aux éclats. Elle avait enfin la piscine dont elle avait rêvé, c'était tata Hermione et toton Victor qui lui avait offerte. Allie la trouvait super jolie avec ses boudins transparents. Dessus il y avait de grands dauphins bleus et des vaguelettes turquoise, un aurait vraiment dit la mer ! Allie était fière, aucune de ses amies n'en avait une aussi jolie ! Allie s'imaginait déjà raconter lundi prochain à ses copines toute l'histoire de son super cadeau. Elle leur raconterait comment un hibou grand duc s'était écroulé sur leur table en plein déjeuné tellement la charge qu'il amenait était lourde, comment son papa s'était fait du souffle en la gonflant simplement à la bouche, n'ayant pas pensé à utiliser la magie et comment il avait failli tomber dans les pommes à force de souffler pendant des heures, juste pour que sa princesse soit comblée. Et surtout, elle n'oublierait pas de leur décrire la teinte verdâtre qu'avait Harry à la fin. Y'avait pas à dire, Harry, son papa, c'était un héro !

Harry quant à lui entendit un rire cristallin déchirer le silence de cette belle après-midi ensoleillée. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se hâta de finir la vaisselle de ce midi pour courir rejoindre Allie. Il savait que ce n'était pas très prudent de la laisser seule dans l'eau mais il avait jeté un sort de protection, cela devrait suffire puis il n'était jamais bien loin. Néanmoins, il restait au fond de son cœur une pointe d'angoisse qu'il faisait de son mieux pour faire disparaître. L'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, Harry replongea les mains dans l'eau savonneuse du lavabo.

Allie avait un peu froid, une fine brise caressait son visage, faisant se dresser les poils sur sa peau de pêche. Elle avait la chair de poule mais n'osait l'avouer à son papa, sachant très bien qu'au sinon, il la sortirait immédiatement de l'eau, la privant de cette joie enfantine. Elle voulait rester le plus longtemps possible dans l'eau, y dormir même si ce n'est pas possible. Elle était si bien dans sa belle piscine, bien mieux que sur la balançoire, elle était vieille et usée la balançoire !

Malgré les efforts qu'Allie faisait, Harry s'aperçut très vite que son enfant avait froid. Il avait l'habitude de veiller au moindre signe qui prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voir Allie se mettre en position fœtale et se frotter les bras ne laissait paraître aucun doute ! Alors Harry s'essuya les mains couvertes de mousse de savon de vaisselle et sortit immédiatement de la maison…

-« Allie chérie, sors de là, tu vas avoir froid, tu pourras y retourner demain si tu es sage ! »

-« Mais papa, demain sa sera plus pareil ! »

-« Ah oui, et pourquoi cela mademoiselle ? »

-« Ben demain tu sera parti en Angleterre pour le mariage de Ginny et Neville, tu sera pas près de moi, t'as dit que je resterait avec ma baby-sitter ! »

-« Oh, bébé, tu sais bien que sa serait compliqué de t'amener avec moi ! Le mariage du ministre de la magie, sa va être très médiatisé, tu veux encore affronter les photographes Allie ? Je pense que tu n'as pas oublié comment c'était lors de la coupe du monde ? » Répondit Harry, sachant très bien que ses mots allaient la faire réagir.

-« Non ! » dit précipitamment Allie, ayant encore un mauvais souvenir des flash qui lui broyaient la vue l'année passée.

-« Ginny veut que je sois présent, je ne peux pas faire autrement, et puis, cela ne durera qu'un seul jour, je reviendrai vite tu sais ! Allez, maintenant, tu ne fais plus tes caprices et tu sors de l'eau ! »

La gamine savait pertinemment que son papa avait raison, après tout, c'était lui la grande personne mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler, juste pour montrer son mauvais caractère précoce. C'était plutôt rare pour une fillette de cet âge mais Allie avait son petit caractère bien trempé et aimait clamer haut et fort qu'elle aussi avait son mot à dire, ce que Harry prenait pour une faute dans son éducation. Il n'avait jamais songé que la petite tenait quand même de son père biologique. Elle avait le caractère de cochon de son géniteur, c'était indéniable, espérons maintenant qu'elle ne devienne pas un petit monstre comme l'était Dudley, ou pire, qu'elle devienne… obèse ! Cette éventualité, Harry y avait souvent songé mais uniquement dans ses pires cauchemars. Jamais au grand jamais Allie ne deviendrait comme son père, jamais elle ne terroriserait ses copains du quartier, Harry l'avait trop bien élevée pour cela !

Harry attrapa une serviette de plage qu'il avait pendu dehors pour faire sécher par un beau temps pareil et enveloppa sa fille dedans, frictionnant son petit corps pour la réchauffer tendrement. Il lui enfila en vitesse une fine robe en dentelle pour ne pas la refroidir et emmena Allie à l'intérieure. Il permit à la petite de regarder la télévision, cette si merveilleuse invention moldue dont Allie raffolait. Bien vite la gamine se consola d'être sortie de sa piscine si belle, se plongeant dans l'univers merveilleux des dessins animés qu'elle regardait en silence. Rapidement, la petite s'imagina devenir une belle princesse chevauchant un étalon blanc qui gambadait dans une prairie luxuriante. Elle imaginait déjà son beau prince charmant venir la délivrer des griffes de la méchante sorcière. Si son rêve était réalité, Allie en était sure, son prince, sa serait son papa car c'était lui le plus fort quand il montait sur son balai magique !

Harry regarda la petite. Demain il devrait s'absenter pour une journée. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, cela lui brisait le cœur de confier son enfant à une parfaite inconnue car sa traditionnelle baby-sitter était en vacances. Il avait donc passé une petite annonce dans le journal et avait trouvé une candidate qu'il jugeait convenable. Auprès de la jeune femme, il savait qu'Allie ne risquait rien mais quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, on est jamais trop prudent ! Essayant d'adopter un visage décontracté, Harry se faufila sur le fauteuil pour venir câliner sa fille avant de devoir lui dire au revoir. Il regarda sa princesse dormir, sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et la recouvra d'une couverture, craignant toujours les courants d'air. Avec une douceur infinie, Harry caressa le dos de son bébé, comme pour l'accompagner dans ses doux rêves. Il ne voulait pas que comme lui, ses nuits soient hantés de cauchemars horribles, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, pas elle. Il n'avait pas tué le pire mage noir de ce siècle pour rien, sa fille vivrait en paix, il se l'était promis.

Demain, il le savait, se serait un jour de fête, il allait toujours rencontrer les médias mais cette fois, il n'en avait plus peur, ce n'était plus pour lui que tous ces reporters seraient réunis, c'était pour une de ses amis, lors du plus beau jour de sa vie. Demain, il mettrait son plus beau costume et rentrerait auprès des siens, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille d'accueil, hormis Allie bien sur ! Demain, son amie qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur franchirait le pas, demain, Ginny serait une femme, demain, elle épouserait un ministre. Que demander de mieux pour elle ? Caressant toujours les cheveux de sa fille, Harry sentit soudain une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Une fois de plus, il restait le seul à n'avoir jamais trouvé l'âme sœur et il redoutait par-dessus tout de vivre tout seul, une fois que sa fille n'aurait plus besoin de lui, une fois qu'elle volerait de ses propres ailes. La nostalgie remplit encore une fois de larmes les yeux de Harry mais il se reprit bien vite, Allie se réveillait, il devait s'en occuper, s'était sa priorité, son anti-dépresseur, sa raison de vivre, sa colombe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre !J'espère vraiment qu'il vos plaira !C'est un de mes préférés (à écrire) je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez… bisous_

_°.oOo.°_

Harry avait oublié de se réveiller ! Il était en retard, très en retard. Il dévala les escaliers en marbre blanc de sa vaste demeure pour se précipiter dans la chambre d'Allie et la réveiller en vitesse. Oh, non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'extirper de ses doux rêves aussi brutalement. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la perturber ainsi mais la petite n'avait pas encore pris sa douche et la baby-sitter arriverait dans 20 minutes.

Allie courrait parmi les fleurs enchantées. Leur doux parfum virevoltait dans l'air, embaumant au passage les jolis lapins roses lorsque soudain… son père tira les rideaux de sa chambre, interrompant ce si beau songe. A demi éveillée, Allie, se mit la tête sous les couvertures pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière trop vive et serra fortement Doudou contre son ventre, pour que lui non plus n'aie pas peur. Elle voulait continuer à dormir, elle était fatiguée ! Son père, qui n'était pas de cet avis, empoigna doucement les couvertures avec Allie à l'intérieur et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Allie ronchonna quelque peu mais dès qu'Harry la déshabilla pour la mettre dans le bain, celle-ci fut bien réveillée et rigola de bon cœur du ridicule de la situation.

Harry se dépêcha de laver Allie, essayant le plus possible d'éviter les éclaboussures de la gamine. Il ne la grondait pas pour cela, c'était lui qui s'était réveillé en retard, il avait brusqué Allie, il n'allait pas non plus être trop sévère alors qu'il allait partir pour 2 jours, la laissant à une parfaite inconnue !

Allie riait aux éclats. Elle trouvait cela si marrant de voir son père complètement désemparé mais lorsque celui-ci enfila sa robe à l'envers, elle du bien lui faire remarqué, stressant un peu plus son papa chéri.

Harry descendit en trombe le restant d'escalier, fit demi tour en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié sa fille en haut, prit Allie dans ses bras, et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, il mit Allie debout sur une chaise avant de l'asseoir sur la table et lui versa en y mettant autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, un verre de café à Allie tandis qu'il prenait en vitesse une tasse de jus d'orange qu'il fit apparaître avec sa baguette. En voyant Allie se tordre de rire, il réalisa son erreur et ajouta un sucre dans sa tasse de jus d'orange. Le café sans sucre, ce n'était pas bon…. Regardant l'horloge pour vérifier qu'il était bien à l'heure, Harry bu une gorgée dans sa tasse avant de réaliser qu'il avait interverti les deux boissons et de se précipiter dans l'évier pour tout recracher. Allie quant à elle regardait son verre de café, attendant que son père comprenne. Voyant la tête que tirait son papa adoré à ce moment, Allie replongea dans un de ses fous rire dont elle seule avait le secret. Exténué, Harry ne pu que se joindre à Allie dans un rire nerveux. Chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de reprendre son sérieux, les rires d'Allie le faisait replonger. Reprenant ses esprits, il alla rechercher un verre et une tasse pour enfin, prendre une déjeuner normal quand on sonna à la porte.

Harry se précipita pur ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec… la baby-sitter. Tiens, il l'avait oublié celle-là ! La femme en question qui avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année avait les joues creusées et de grands cernes sous les joues à cause de la fatigue. Malgré tout, la jeune femme dégageait une agréable beauté. De grands yeux bleus dont l'étincelle qui les habitaient autrefois avait disparu ornaient son visage durcit par les aléas de la vie. Très pressé, Harry ne fit pas plus attention à la jeune femme, empoigna sa valise et son balai avant de crier : Je vous paierai en rentrant ! Néanmoins, à peine eu-t-il quitté la terre ferme qu'il redescendit et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

Allie acheva son jus d'orange et regarda par la fenêtre son père partir mais dès qu'elle le vit redescendre, elle s'inquiéta. Elle était à présent sure que son père perdait la carte, il devrait bientôt aller à sainte Mangouste ! Un peu paniquée, la petite vit son père foncer vers elle dans la cuisine avant de dire…

-« Oh, désolé ma puce, j'ai oublié de te dire au revoir ! »

Touchée par cette si belle émotion, la petite fit un énorme sourire à son papa. Elle le reconnaissait bien là. Jamais il n'aurait su partir sans lui dire au revoir, Allie en était sure, à moins qu'elle aussi soit bonne pour l'hôpital…

Harry embrassa longtemps sa fille, comme s'il ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle et finit par s'en aller après que son bébé ait commencé à se plaindre qu'elle allait étouffer s'il continuait ainsi. C'est le cœur gros qu'il enfourcha son éclair de feu, pour de bon cette fois et partit en direction du soleil, pour rejoindre son pays natal. Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille, plus indomptables. Un immense sentiment de bonheur et de bien-être l'envahissait, sur son balai, il était bien !

Il fallu plusieurs heures de route à Harry pour atteindre son objectif…Le Terrier. Il était toujours aussi minable et bancal mais Harry avait toujours la même affection pour cet endroit. C'était sa maison, il le savait et à l'intérieur l'attendaient ses amis. Soudain, Harry se rappela pourquoi un sentiment de malaise l'habitait depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette demeure. Personne, il n'y aurait personne l'intérieur qui l'attendait. Molly et Ron n'y seraient pas, plus maintenant. Il n'y aurait aucun petit gâteau tout juste cuisiné pour son arrivée, il n'y aurait pas de lit improvisé au pied de celui de son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient plus là pour lui. Dans cette maison, il n'y aurait que Ginny qui ne penserait qu'au futur mariage et les jumeaux, qui menaceraient Neville pour l'obliger de prendre soin de leur sœur. L'arrivée d'Harry dans tout ce remue-ménage passerait inaperçu, il en était sur. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes il était si heureux de retrouver son foyer !

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, Harry avança dans la pleine, franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du terrier. Timidement, il franchit la porte et se fit ensevelir d'embrassades des frères Weasley au grand complet mis à part Ron évidemment. Toute l'amertume de harry disparut immédiatement. Les Weasley étaient et resteraient toujours ses frères et sœurs, il le savait et regrettait déjà d'en avoir douté. Ils seraient toujours là, malgré les drames et les batailles, jamais ils ne le laisseraient seul, jamais ! Harry fit le tour des personnes présentes avant d'aller embrasser chaleureusement la future mariée qui lui demanda soudain…

-« Harry, je voulais savoir si… » Commença Ginny.

-« Elle va te demander de l'épouser, t'a vu, elle a déjà la robe ! » Plaisanta Fred

-« Oh, tais-toi Fred ! Harry, je voulais juste en venir au fait que je ne savais pas lequel de mes frères choisir alors j'ai pensé que peut-être… »

-« Vas-y, accouche Ginny ! » Dit Fred

-« Elle accouche pas encore Fred, elle va juste se marier ! »

-« Fermez-la les gars, je veux juste que Harry devienne mon témoin ! »

-« Oh, bien sur Ginny, sa serait avec un immense honneur ! »

-« Oh, merci Harry ! » S'écria Ginny avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

A cet instant, Harry ne songeait plus à rien. Il en avait même oublié sa fille, à l'autre bout du monde, qui pourtant elle, pensait très fort à lui. Il ne pensait pas, il ne pouvait pas même imaginer qu'un jour, son bonheur éphémère ne pourrait durer… il ne se doutait pas qu'en ce moment même Allie avait besoin de lui… il ne se doutait pas…

Harry sentait tous ses cheveux s'arracher de sa tête un à un. Hermione avait eu la bonne idée d'essayer de le coiffer avec un peigne mouillé, comme le faisait Molly autrefois, toujours sans aucun succès apparent. Pour ce jour de fête, Harry était vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche, comme tous les convives. Sa robe était brodée de fins fils d'argent qui resplendissaient sous les rayons du soleil naissant, faisant ressortir un mince éclat de vie dans les yeux d'Harry. Les broderies formaient une colombe, comme un message de liberté

Aujourd'hui était un jour de paix, rien ne pourrait venir troubler ce sentiment de joie et de tranquillité, même si plusieurs membres des Weasley étaient au rayon des abonnés absents, ceux qui étaient morts pour la patrie, pour qu'un jour, une infinie note de douceur règne dans le pays, lorsque deux être allaient se dire oui, à tout jamais… Ils étaient morts pour que les autres vivent en paix et leurs vœux avaient été exaucés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, peu avant le début de la cérémonies, les cheveux toujours aussi en bataille que d'habitude, Harry était debout sur la butte non loin du Terrier, le regard plongé dans l'horizon, ses esprits perdus à la dérive. La larme de nostalgie qui perlait au bout de ses cils était la seule trace visible de son désespoir sur le visage du jeune garçon. Tout ce travail, toutes ces douleurs passées pour en arriver là, sur cette colline, loin de sa fille qu'il tente tant bien que mal d'élever en dehors de la douleur qu'il a lui-même endurée dans son enfance, tout ces instants perdu, son enfance réduite à néant…

-« Harry, héé, Harry ! » dit une voix mélodieuse derrière lui.

C'était Hermione. Ne voyant pas revenir Harry toujours perché là-haut sur sa butte, elle s'était décidée d'aller le rechercher avant que le cortège ne débute. En arrivant tout près de lui, elle entendit un simple sanglot, un comme elle en avait déjà tant entendu, un sanglot à glacer un volcan, à briser un cœur de pierre, un sanglot qui désarmait les murs mais qui pourtant, semblait être une des choses les plus pures de la Terre, la chose la plus sincère qu'il avait été donné à Hermione d'entendre. Humblement, Harry se retourna et s'en alla dans le chemin le ramenant au Terrier. Il essuya la larme qu'il avait sur la joue et qui s'envola vers l'horizon, vers un autre territoire pour aller arroser une fleur des champs.

Arrivé en bas du chemin de pierre, Harry rajusta la rose qu'il portait à la boutonnière de sa robe, se concentra quelques secondes avant de remonter la tête avec un sourire bienheureux, il allait encore une fois jouer la comédie, encore une fois, personne ne se douterait de l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les os, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir encore une fois affronter les journalistes, sa célébrité et surtout, le plus important, le fait qu'Allie lui manquait énormément mais il devait rester impassible car le cortège débutait et Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse. Alors il avança, fit signe aux journalistes et s'avança sur l'estrade, dans le siège réservé aux témoins et attendit que la mariée fasse son entrée dans la Cibla, la salle réservé à l'union des sorciers.

Lentement, doucement, comme portée par le vent, Ginny fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, tout en étant sur l'air de la douce mélodie qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Harry. Elle était vêtue de la traditionnelle robe rose des mariées sorcières tandis que Neville, avec un air d'étourdi qui faisait tout son charme, portait une simple robe bleue ciel, un peu comme portait le professeur Dumbledore, les étoiles en moins. Non, ne pas penser au professeur, oublier, encore un qui n'avait pas survécu, encore un qui ne verrait rien de ce merveilleux spectacle, encore un qui l'avait laissé… Seul, il était seul depuis la mort de ses proches. Non, Allie était et serait toujours là, il le savait, mais pas Ron, pas lui…

Sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, Harry chassa ses sombres idées de sa mémoire et repensa à sa fille qui l'attendait, son sourire merveilleux et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan, cet océan libre et fort qui constituait la base de la vie de Harry. Les mariés arrivaient à la fin de la cérémonie, c'était à présent au tour de Harry de faire bonne figure et venir signer le contrat de mariage auprès du mage qui célébrait la cérémonie. C'est pourquoi il avança doucement avant de déposer sur le parchemin plissé sa signature d'un geste tremblant, rempli d'émotion. Ensuite il alla serrer Ginny dans ses bras pour la féliciter, lui souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et plein d'enfants qui pourraient la combler jour après jour, au grès des aléas de la vie et dieu sait si Harry en connaissait un rayon sur ce sujet !

La cérémonie arriva ensuite. Les journalistes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour immortaliser cette journée, signe de paix et d'espoir dans un monde qui a à peine fait le deuil des dernières années. Les jeunes mariés, ayant un magnifique sourire béat de bien-être sur le visage allaient de table en table pour remercier les invités et faire bonne figure. Harry quant à lui rigolait volontiers aux blagues des jumeaux. Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait le plein de farces pendant le temps que Harry avait vécu en Floride. Cà et là des chaises prêteuses et des amuse-gueules piégés amusaient les invités.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Ginny se retrouva avec les cheveux verts fluos après avoir mangé l'entrée qu'ils jugèrent en avoir assez fait, ou plutôt, le sortilège chauve-furie de la mariée leur ôtèrent l'idée de transformer les journalistes présents en immondes limaces de la tête. Ginny se dépêcha de redonner à se cheveux leur couleur rousse naturelle mais malgré tout, les médias eurent le temps de prendre quelques lichés de la mariée métamorphosée. Harry était persuadé que la photo en question ferait la une du Chicaneur demain.

Les journalistes avaient bien essayé d'interroger Harry au sujet de sa vie et du mariage de son amie mais en voyant le peu de réponses qu'ils obtenaient, c'est-à-dire aucune, ils renoncèrent, laissant libre court à leur plume à papote d'inventer une interview déchirante sur les tourments du jeune héro. Néanmoins, ils ne lâchèrent pas Harry pour si peu. Il était la cible préférée des photographes, il fallait bien que les ménagères du pays aient quelque chose pour se rincer l'œil ! Et puis, évidemment, cela pourrait servir pour sa future élection au prix du sourire le plus charmeur qui paraîtrait dans quelques semaines…

A la fin de la cérémonie, les jeunes mariés coupèrent ensemble le gâteau, monsieur Weasley versa quelques larmes à la vue de sa petite fille qui devenait une femme épanouie, Harry fit de même en pensant que cela serait bientôt au tour de la sienne et les jumeaux finirent tout de même par transformer les journalistes en limaces gluantes, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlé à la table des Weasley et de Harry. A ce moment-là, Ginny faillit pour la première fois de sa vie commettre un meurtre envers ses frères qui reçurent pour la ixième fois un sortilèges en pleine figure. Malgré tout, c'est cela, cette bonne humeur qui donna tout son charme au mariage, c'est ces moments-là qu'ils se remémoreraient durant leurs futurs repas de famille.

Le lendemain de bonne heure, Harry ravi d'aller retrouver sa fille, enfourcha son balai et s'envola, frissonnant sous les rafales du vent frais de la matinée, alors que la rosée n'était pas encore tombée….

Harry était heureux, il avait au fond de son cœur comme une partie d'angoisse, de stress à l'idée de partir loin de l'Angleterre, de fuir son passé, sa célébrité, pour quelques temps seulement. Il était impatient. Il allait retrouver sa fille… mais quand ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjouuuur ! Voila un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous laissiez plein de reviews… bisus_

_°.oOo.°_

Harry admirait le paysage qui défilait sous lui. Il regardait avec ébahissement les arbres resplendissants, le relief changeant et les nuages duveteux. Il regardait aussi la mer qui s'étendait au loin. En s'approchant, il pu voir la mer verte et blanche se fracasser avec force contre les rochers. Cette mer qui, chaque année animait les saisons d'Angleterre. Il pouvait ressentir l'instinct sauvage qui envahissait tous les marins auprès des océans. Il se sentait revivre, comme une bouchée d'air frais dans un monde si impur. Il la voyait, belle et sauvage, indomptable parfois mais jamais triste, jamais terne, contrairement aux hommes de ce monde.

Il survola monts et vallée, il parcouru des kilomètres. Harry pu enfin se ressourcer dans l'élément qu'il préférait : l'air. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin respirer à plein poumon, heureux de s'envoler loin de ses soucis… pour mieux les retrouver ensuite. Oui, malgré le bonheur qu'apportait le vol, il fallait toujours atterrir et une fois en bas, tout redevenait comme avant. La vie n'était pas rose, pas noir, elle était neutre, transparent quelques fois mais résistait malgré tout. Insipide, inodore et incolore, telle était la vie de Harry lorsqu'il était seul dans son malheur. Lorsqu'il était avec Allie, elle était tellement rythmée qu'on aurait pu la qualifier de jaune vif. Belle et lumineuse, étincelante et pétillante… belle en général mais il fallait qu'Allie soit là.

Harry ne pouvait se passer d'elle comme un homme qui a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre.

Mais comment vivre si son oxygène n'est plus là… telle est la question !

Après des heures de route, Harry arriva enfin auprès de sa vaste demeure. L'imposante bâtisse surplombait la vallée qui s'étendait jusqu'aux rives d'un fleuve. Aux environs de là, des maisons s'alignaient çà et là, comme prosternées devant l'habitat du survivant.

Dès qu'Harry posa un pied par terre, il sentit que rien n'était normal. L'air était moite et un étrange sentiment de malaise flottait dans l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait la colline. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra, sur son front pelait des gouttes de sueur, des sueurs froides comme il en avait déjà eu tant. Lentement, doucement, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir, Harry franchit le pas de la porte, celui-la même où il avait vu Allie pour la première fois. Un silence pesant régnait dans la demeure. Rien ni personne n'était là pour sortir de sa torpeur Harry.

Harry sentait que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. La maison était d'apparence vide. Allie était introuvable. Il était comme cloué sur place, paralysé par la peur. Il sentait l'angoisse monter de plus en plus. Il eut à peine la force de regarder à droite et à gauche du hall d'entrée. La maison était trop calme. Habituellement dérangé par les rires ou même les pleurs d'Allie, le lieu de vie du survivant était à présent silencieux.

Harry avait envie de hurler pour troubler l'inactivité ambiante juste pour se convaincre que tout était normal, qu'Allie était là, saine et sauve. Dormir, peut-être qu'Allie était en train de dormir tout simplement. Non, Allie ne faisait plus la sieste depuis plus de 6 mois et puis la baby-sitter devrait être là.

En y repensant, Harry n'eut aucune confiance en la dame chargée de garder sa fille. Bien que, dégageant une incroyable beauté, la dame lui faisait peur. Son instinct paternel lui avait tout de suite dit rien qui vaille mais il avait été trop pressé pour y attacher quelconque importance. Il aurait du faire plus attention au choix de la personne et ne pas prendre la première venue. Toute vêtue de noir, la gardienne semblait être en pleine dépression. En effet, elle avait le même regard triste que Harry, comme ceux qui n'arrivent pas à refaire surface. Vivre semblait être son seul but, vivre, comme tout le monde.

La traditionnelle quête du bonheur qui anime chacun d'entre nous et qui nous oblige à rester en vie. La peur du lendemain qui nous dicte nos pas. Peut-être que notre vie est lamentable mais qui sait ce qui nous attends après, vaut-il mieux rester là où l'on est ? A part Dieu peut-être, personne n'a de solution à ce mystère. Dieu existait-il seulement ? A cette question, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à répondre. Si Dieu existe, sans doute est-ce parce qu'il a trop honte de ceux qu'il a créé qu'il reste sur ses nuages, comme quelqu'un qui reste la tête en l'air pour ne pas voir la misère de ce qui l'entoure.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de peur, plus d'angoisse, un peu comme en dehors du temps pour ne pas revenir à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il redoutait seulement le moment où il devrait revenir sur Terre, pour affronter le désastre qui semblait le toucher.

Soudain, Harry perçut derrière la porte des chuchotements. Il se retrouva sortit de sa torpeur. L'angoisse et les frissons reprirent leurs droits sur le corps du survivant. Il avait les mains moites, le cœur qui semblait battre un record du nombre de battements en une minute et la transpiration qui dégoulinait avec force sur son front. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte. Allie n'était pas là et quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là se trouvait dans sa maison, c'était tout ce que Harry était capable de cerner dans cette situation.

Il aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Depuis combien de temps était-il immobile sur le pas de cette porte ? Une année, une semaine, une heure ou peut-être même une minute, il était incapable de le dire. En fait, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une dizaine de secondes. Les plus longues de sa maudite vie. A peine avait-il repris un semblant de vie normale que le malheur le touchait déjà. Sa fille, son bébé, son amour, on lui avait pris. Il avait surmonté avec elle toutes les difficultés. Il avait subi ces nuits blanches lorsqu'elle était bébé sans broncher. Il avait toujours été là comme elle était là pour lui et à présent, la maison était vide, mis à part ces chuchotements derrière la porte.

Seul, encore une fois, il était seul. En une seconde, c'était comme si la Terre s'était écroulée sous ses pieds, comme si elle s'était arrêtée de tourner. Bien vite, ses instincts de combattant reprirent le dessus. Il y avait encore une chance pour que Allie soit dans cette maison. Il devait voir qui était derrière la porte. Peut-être la retenaient-ils prisonnière et qu'elle était là, à quelques centimètre, à peine séparée de lui par un morceau de bois… Peut-être qu'elle avait encore confiance en lui et qu'elle attendait avec impatience son preux chevalier… son papa qui l'aime et qui pour rien au monde ne l'abandonnerait… Son papa qui tout à coup, ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à une simple porte. Derrière cette porte, il semblait y avoir toutes les réponses à son malheur, et elles y étaient… Derrière cette porte, il avait son avenir…

Soudain, les chuchotements reprirent. Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent de larmes et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Tout à coup, le temps sembla tourner au ralenti. On attaquait Harry. Il eut juste le temps de voir un corps foncer droit vers lui et sentit un choc au niveau de son abdomen. Déstabilisé, Harry se vit, seconde après seconde chuter pour se retrouver projeté par terre.

Il était allongé, il était perdu, ses agresseurs allaient enlever sa fille, il devait réagir mais un poids le retenait toujours par terre. Quelqu'un était couché sur lui. L'agresseur était toujours là. Doucement, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps au dessus de lui.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Allie couchée sur lui avec un sourire rayonnant qui lui cria :

-« Surprise ! »

Harry ne comprit plus rien à partir de ce moment là, le choc avait été trop grand pour lui. Il s'évanouit très vite, sous le regard joyeux d'Allie qui avait enfin retrouvé son papa.

°.oOo.°

Tout était floue autour de Harry. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qui venait de se passer. Une surprise, Allie lui avait fait une farce. Elle était là. Il pouvait l'apercevoir penchée au dessus de lui. Peu à peu, sa vue se stabilisa. Il était tombé dans les pommes en imaginant le scénario catastrophe mais sa fille était bien là, avec un super sourire dont elle seul en a le secret. Vivante et en bonne santé, tout ce qui importait.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Harry se redressa lentement et fixa gravement sa fille. Celle-ci éclata de rire et son père ne pu résister d'en faire de même. Seule la baby-sitter ne partageait pas la gaieté ambiante. Toujours en noir de la tête aux pieds, toujours avec ces cernes sous les yeux et toujours avec sa beauté enivrante, la dame semblait rester de marbre. Ses longs cheveux blonds perturbaient Harry, ils étaient si beaux, si envoûtant. Il se surprit à les admirer lorsqu'un « Hum, hum » vint le sortir de sa rêverie. Honteux d'être surpris dans cette position, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, embrassa longuement sa fille et dit d'une voix gênée :

-« Hum, euh, venez, je vais vous payer… »

-« Mais j'y compte bien ! » Répondit la dame en noir.

-« Euh, oui évidemment, euh, allons dans la cuisine… »

Déstabilisé par le ton froid et dur de la femme, Harry se précipita dan la salle à manger et se dépêcha de sortir quelques billets d'une boite en métal.

-« Euh, voici. Allie a été sage j'espère ? » Se risqua Harry

-« Tu sais bien que oui papa… » Commença Allie

-« La question ne t'était pas adressée, petite. Laisse parler les grandes personnes entre elles. » La coupa la baby-sitter.

-« Ne dis rien » chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de sa fille.

-« Votre fille est un vrai petit monstre, vous devriez avoir plus d'emprise sur elle. Je savais qu'il n'est pas bon pour une enfant d'avoir comme seule famille un père célibataire. Navrant. Ce dont a besoin cette petite, c'est sa mère ! »

-« Mais… » Tenta Harry.

-« On ne me coupe pas la parole ! Sur ce, je vous laisse… » Continua la bonne femme.

-« Au revoir ! » Répondit froidement Harry, encore sous le choc des déclarations de la baby-sitter.

La baby-sitter tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltants derrière elle. Sans adresser un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, elle se précipita pour finir vers la porte avant de murmurer…

-« On se reverra Allie, je te le promet ! »

Et comme elle était venue, elle disparu par l'imposante porte de chêne, laissant Allie et son papa muets de stupeur.

-« Pourquoi elle a dit sa la madame ? » Demanda timidement Allie, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je ne sait pas ma puce, je ne sais pas… » Répondit Harry, les idées obscurcirent par les dires de la 'madame'. « Elle a été gentille avec toi au moins ma colombe ? »

-« Bof, elle a pas voulu que j'aille dans ma piscine, elle a juste crié pour que je range ma chambre » Pleurnicha la petite.

-« C'est tout mon bébé, je suis là, ne t'en fait pas, ne t'en fait pas… »

°.oOo.°

La dame en noir avait réussi sa première mission. Les doutes ne se poseraient pas sur elle, en tout cas, l'espérait-elle. Elle avait repéré tout dans la maison. Le plan était parfait, elle allait avoir ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il le fallait, c'était vital pour elle. Cette nuit, son plan allait fonctionner, cette nuit, plus que quelques heures à attendre… Plus que quelques heures après tant d'années de galère ! Enfin, elle allait y arriver mais l'angoisse prenait possession de son cerveau. Elle ne devait pas ses laisser déstabiliser, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour arrêter si près du but, elle devait en venir à bout…

°.oOo.°

Fatigués par ces deux journées de séparation et remplis d'émotions les plus variées, Allie et son papa montèrent se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour monter l'escalier et ne la lâcha que pour la poser entre de douces couvertures qui sentaient bon le propre et qui avait a faculté de réconforter même la plus triste des personnes. Un intense sentiment de bien être habitait alors Allie qui sombra bien vite entre les bras de Morphée…

Dans son lit, Harry repensait aux derniers évènements. Il repensait à ses angoisses incontrôlables qui prenaient souvent le dessus sur lui. La peur lui tiraillait toujours l'esprit même maintenant que le mage noir n'était plus, maintenant que la vie avait repris son cours normal. Son problème était là. Malgré tout, malgré Allie, sa vie n'était pas vraiment comme celle des autres. Aucune des personnes qu'il connaissait n'élevait seul son bébé, personne ne restait enfermé chez lui pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard des autres, personne n'avait vécu dans la peur et enfin, personne ne savait que le bonheur est éphémère et que du jour au lendemain, en un simple claquement de doigts, tout peu basculer pour sombrer dans l'oubli…

Harry lui, n'avait pas oublié… Tous ses souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire lorsqu'il était seul… Seul dans le noir…

Le noir, voila sa phobie. Quand tout est noir, rien n'est rose, médites là-dessus. Pure logique made in Potter qui pourtant fait toute la différence. Le noir c'est l'oubli du bonheur, de la joie. Quand tout est noir, le monde autour de nous n'existe plus. On ne sait plus rien distinguer ; reste alors nos souvenirs pour passer le temps mis Harry haïssait ses souvenirs… Ils lui faisaient trop de mal, beaucoup trop…

Allie dormait à point fermer. Elle était une belle princesse enfermée dans sa prison d'argent. Un vilain dragon, celui de oncle Hagrid gardait la porte de la haute tour, la plus haute du château enchanté. Elle avait peur toute seule. Heureusement, un preux chevalier vint la secourir. Il la libéra de l'emprise du méchant sorcier et ils vécurent heur…

Allie eut juste le temps de voir une main couvrir sa petite bouche avec un mouchoir imbibé d'éther avant de retomber dans les vapes. Le rêve se terminait en cauchemar…

Toujours soucieux, Harry n'entendit pas le bruit à l'étage du bas, il n'entendit pas non plus la porte claquer et la voiture démarrer. Il était plongé dans ses songes et était bien. Les couettes réchauffaient son corps, la fatigue faisait fermer ses paupières. Ses maudits souvenirs hantaient toujours ses esprits mais ne lui faisaient bizarrement aucun mal. Il était bien, calme et paisible, comme une enfant qui dort sauf qu'un enfant, cela souffre plus rarement que lui.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, Harry se le va péniblement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir aussi tard. Allie aussi devait être fatiguée hier soir après tout, c'est pourquoi elle dormait encore, croyait-il.

Lentement, Harry s'extirpa de ses couvertures, frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du matin et avança lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avec des gestes encore incertains, il fit sa toilette et essaya en vain d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il abandonna à partir du moment où ses muscles engourdis étaient épuisés par des gestes si matinaux.

C'est encore avec des gestes désordonnés qu'il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Traînant les pieds, il butta contre une poupée d'Allie. Il alla donc ouvrir les rideaux et s'étonna du calme qui régnait. Il ramassa sur son chemin quelques vêtements sales avant de tomber nez à nez avec… Fifi la peluche ! Harry ne comprenait pas, Allie ne gémissait pas alors qu'il venait de la réveiller et Fifi la peluche n'était pas dans son lit alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore s'en passer pour dormir.

C'est avec angoisse qu'il tourna enfin la tête vers le lit de sa fille mai celui-ci était vide…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voila, l'histoire avance peu à peu, j'espère que cela vous plaira…On fait donc la connaissance de Roger. Bisous_

_°.oOo.°_

Au centre national des Aurores de Grande-Bretagne, c'était l'effervescence. Cela faisait trois semaines que la petites du célèbre Potter avait disparu et aucune trace d'elle n'avait été trouvé jusqu'à présent. Les recherches s'organisaient mais chacun savait que c'était en vain, la gamine restait introuvable et de cette disparition, ne restait qu'une lettre froissée où une fine écriture en pattes de mouche laissait lire :

_Petit Potter, le pire des emmerdeurs ! Je sais que tu lis cette missive avec un cœur à la dérive. Oui, toi le survivant, briseur de mon bonheur d'antan, je viens de te reprendre mon bien, celui qui était entre tes mains ! Allie est ma fille et elle doit faire partie de ma vie ! Je veux voir la souffrance dans tes yeux, tout comme j'en avais durant ma plus tendre enfance. Je veux la voire sourire et grandir pendant que toi tu soupires !_

_Plus aucune photo, plus aucun de ses cadeaux ne saura te rappeler ce bébé tant aimé. J'aurai tout fait brûler juste pour que ton coeur soit brisé. Je retournerai en Angleterre, bien terrée dans un de mes repères et pas même le souffle du vent ne pourra venir troubler ses rêves d'enfant. Elle grandira tout près de moi, au creux de mes bras. Tu retourneras ciel et Terre pour la sortir de la misère mais je ne serai jamais loin, juste pour te remplir de chagrin…_

_Je m'en vais à présent, voler ton enfant. Que dis-je ? Je divague, c'est mon bébé, sa vie, c'est moi qui lui ai donnée ! Tu auras beau me chercher, mais mon vœu s'est exaucé ! Je peux enfin retrouver mon trésor, mon beau trésor, mon magnifique trésor…_

_Rien, tu m'entends ? Rien ne saura me l'enlever ! Pendant que toi tu ressasseras tes idées noires, moi je retrouverai espoir ! J'ai si longtemps cherché, si longtemps rêvé et espéré la retrouver que j'ai finit par ne plus distinguer la réalité mais elle est bien là, seule sous ses draps. Elle dort à point fermé, comme un bébé. Je n'ose la réveiller. Elle est si belle, avec ses boucles dorées encadrant son doux visage, son visage d'ange. Plus je la regarde, plus je me dis qu'elle a besoin de moi, qu'elle ne te mérite pas. _

_Malgré tout je remercie Harry. Tu as pris soin d'elle tout de même ! Mais tu dois souffrir, simplement car je la voyais sourire en te voyant, en t'admirant mais je vaux mieux que toi ! Tu n'es rien pour elle. Je l'ai mise au monde et je dois la reprendre. J'ai commis une erreur en l'abandonnant à son géniteur. J'en ai payé le prix plein et j'en ai pris plein les dents ! Cette fillette a besoin de sa mère, je t'avais prévenu Potter !_

_Elle remue sous ses draps, il est temps que je la serre dans mes bras… Je dois te laisser, je lui remettrai ton baiser, le tout dernier. Je lui dirai juste « ton tendre papa, il est parti…sans toi ! »…_

_La baby-sitter._

La lettre avait apparemment été écrite sur le bureau d'enfant installé juste à côté du lit de la petite. Sur la feuille de papier chiffonnée, on pouvait encore apercevoir les taches de feutre rouge avec lequel elle avait rédigé la missive. A première vue, le marqueur coulait, c'est ce qui a permis aux enquêteurs de l'identifier parmi les nombreux autres et y relever les empruntes. Il y avait bon nombres d'empruntes différente mais une attira plus particulièrement l'attention des aurores. Il s'agissait bien de celle de la mère d'Allie, authentifiant l'identité de la ravisseuse qui figurait autour des petites traces encore visibles des doigts de la gamine.

La ravisseuse alias la mère naturelle d'Allie avait espionné des jours durant la maison des Potter et s'y était fait employer un jour auparavant pour y repérer les lieux.

D'après le rapport officiel, la petite ne courrait pas à première vue un grand danger mais la santé mentale de la mère restait encore à évaluer. Quant au papa, il ne présentait aucun signe extérieur de tristesse hormis le fait qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le lit de son enfant vide. La scène de l'enlèvement était comme décrite dans la lettre. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin avec au dessus une couverture rose pastelle. À côté du lit, une poupée de chiffon, la préférée de la gamine pour dormir avait été laissée à l'abandon. On n'avait retrouvé aucune trace de lutte, la petite étant sûrement trop faible et encore endormie que pour pouvoir se défendre. En gros, la chambre paraissait comme une vraie chambre de petite fille si on retirait le fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune fillette et plus aucune de ses photos.

En effet, la ravisseuse avait, le jour d'avant, profité de l'absence du père et de la sieste d'Allie pour vider tous les murs et armoire des photos de famille ou cadeaux de la petite, comme pour signifier qu'aucune enfant n'habitait là. Suite à l'heure tardive, Monsieur Potter n'avait eu le temps de remarquer l'absence des quelques photos avant d'aller dormir, pour se réveiller en enfer.

D'après tous les indics laissés par la mère naturelle d'Allie, tout concordait à nous faire croire qu'elle avait été se réfugier en Angleterre, c'est pourquoi c'était le ministère de la magie anglais qui avait été saisi de l'affaire. Malheureusement, le ministère anglais n'avait pas eu plus de succès que le précédent. Rien. Aucune trace, aucun signe de vis, rien ! C'était comme si les deux personnes recherchées s'étaient volatilisées.

Mais portant le temps pressait. La nouvelle faisait chaque jour la une des journaux avec en première page, la photo d'Allie qui avait été prise lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich, la dernière photo existante de la petite. Le pays et la population faisaient pression sur le bureau des aurores pour la retrouver vivante et vite ! Le scandale était prêt à réduire en ruine la réputation de gouvernement et même les moldus s'étaient mêlés à l'affaire….

Au grand désarroi de Harry et des Aurores, le rapport officiel ne contenait aucune autre information et chaque jour l'espoir de retrouver la petite diminuait.

Quelque part en Angleterre, comme chaque jour après avoir relu le dossier Potter avec l'espoir d'y déceler quelconque indice, en vain, Roger Averman se fit apporter le journal à son bureau, regardant pour la 24ème fois depuis deux semaines le sourire radieux de la petite disparue qui trônait en première page de la Gazette du sorcier. Averman y était un père de famille modèle avec lui-même deux gamine de 4 et 6ans. Il s'avait ce que Monsieur Potter devait ressentir. La perte d'un enfant était un sujet épineux pour lui et à son grand regret, c'était lui le chef de la brigade des Aurores en charge du dossier.

Comme tout le reste du pays, Roger ne restait pas indifférent au sourire éclatant de la gamine qui fendait le cœur lorsqu'on savait ce qui lui arrivait et plus il avançait dans le dossier, plus il savait qu'il ne résisterait bientôt plus à la pression médiatique. C'était, disait-il, un dossier envenimé. On avait des pistes mais toutes étaient trop faciles que pour être vraies. En résumé, ils pataugeaient dans la semoule ! Si Roger avait eu le choix, il aurait expédié l'affaire vite fait bien fait dans la pile « affaire non classées » mais voilà, sur cette histoire, son poste était en jeu et il se devait de retrouver la gamine, morte ou vive !

Roger connaissait le dossier par cœur, même le moindre détail avait été analysé par ses soins et il était peut-être le seul de la brigade mais le scénario de la maman folle de chagrin qui veut à tout prix retrouver son enfant, Roger n'y croyait pas et Harry Potter non plus…

°.oOo.°

Harry vagabondait seul dans son immense demeure. Depuis 2 semaines il était le sujet préféré des potins des gens du quartier et du monde des sorciers en général. Depuis 2 semaines il n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot. Seules 2 grandes traînées de larmes coulant sous ses yeux cernés montraient le malheur qui l'habitait. La maison était vide de toute âme, de toute gaieté, de toute chaleur mais empli d'un amour sincère.

Allie avait disparu. Cela lui avait pris longtemps avant que l'information n'imprègne son cerveau mais elle était à présent fixée et rongeait peu à peu tous les organes du corps de Harry. Son cœur était déjà en mille morceaux, son esprit était ailleurs, Allie était partie mais lui il restait résolument là.

Dans cette belle demeure, il ne pouvait que se sentir seul. N'ayant plus aucune photo de sa petite à contempler, il ne pouvait qu'errer là où elle avait vécu. Je dis bien elle « avait » car seul le passé ne valait pour Harry la peine d'être regardé. L'avenir n'existait plus, le présent ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Une fois de plus il était seul. Dans son cerveau, là où s'alignaient les noms de James, Lily, Cédric, Sirius, Albus, Ron et Molly, toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées et qui étaient parties, un petit écriteau venait s'ajouter comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la tristesse. Sur cette petite pancarte blanche comme la neige le nom d'Allie était gravé pour bien montrer qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, un souvenir différent lui revenait en mémoire. A chaque fois, la petite frimousse de son bébé venait le taquiner dans son esprit, comme si Allie n'était jamais partie. Sans arrêt il se souvenait des années passées, des années perdues. Il revoyait son trésor sourire pour la première fois, il se revoyait la changer en pleine nuit, la bercer tout contre lui, lui murmurer tout bas que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Ne jamais dire jamais.

Il paraît qu'on ne se rend compte de son bonheur qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. C'était tout à fait cela. Harry se remémorait inlassablement les premières fois de sa fille. Ses premiers pas, elle les avait fait au salon, son premier mot lui était destiné : Papa. Le plus beau des mots du monde. Un mot rempli d'amour et de tendresse qui laissait à présent place au malheur et au désespoir. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du premier vol de sa colombe. Un petit balai moisi. Un premier vol tout en souplesse et légèreté, un premier vol qui fut suivi de bien d'autres. A chaque départ, un moment de fierté de la part de son papa. Elle avait beau être fille de Dudley, elle aurait été celle du Pape et de mère Térésa que cela n'y aurait rien changé ! Elle était son enfant et c'était tout ce qui importait ; son plus beau trésor, sa plus belle des conquêtes, sa plus belle des réussites. Elle était autrefois sa raison de vivre, elle était à présent sa raison d'espérer et de pleurer.

Allie était peut-être partie mais elle allait revenir. Il remuerait ciel et Terre s'il le fallait mais il le jurait devant dieu, Allie grandirait à ses côtés, heureuse et pleine de vie. Elle aurait la belle vie que Harry n'avait jamais eue. Elle aurait une famille qui l'aime et qui jamais ne l'abandonnerait…

Il avait souvent pensé au moment où sa fille partirait pour de bon, comme lors de chaque anniversaire mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé si vite et encore moins d'une telle manière. Il voulait qu'elle prenne son envol, qu'elle vive sa vie comme bon lui semblait et que malgré son besoin d'autonomie, elle n'oublie jamais le vieil homme qui était et est toujours son père.

Malheureusement, le destin en avait choisi autrement et dans ce cas-là, le destin s'appelait maman de Allie. Non, elle n'était pas sa mère ! C'était Harry sa vraie famille, elle n'était rien pour elle, juste une génitrice, tout comme Dudley. C'était Harry qui faisait partie de sa vie. C'était lui qui lui avait appris toutes les valeurs primordiales de la vie, toutes les petite chose du quotidien qui faisait de ce petit brin de vie, une enfant formidable. C'était lui qui l'avait élevée malgré vents et tempêtes, c'était lui qui se relevait la nuit lorsqu'elle était malade et c'était lui qui devrait la réconforter en cet instant. Mais Allie, ce petit ange, le principal but de la vie de Harry restait résolument loin de l'être qui la chérissait envers et contre tout.

Quelques fois, ayant marre de tourner en rond, il se défoulait contre un mur, le tapant de toutes ces forces en imaginant qu'il était en fait la « maman » d'Allie ou même l'Aurore chargé des recherches qui n'avançaient que trop longtemps à son goût mais lorsque toute la colère et la haine étaient sorties, il ne restait que de la tristesse et un mur taché de sang.

Alors, s'enfuyant de son univers démoralisant, un courait à toutes jambes dehors sous la pluie battante. Sous la pluie il se sentait bien. C'était comme si elle le lavait de tous ses maux, faisant disparaître les dernières gouttelettes de sang de la main de Harry. Enfin, lorsqu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os, que tous les voisins avaient eu le temps de retenir leurs larmes à la vue de ce père éprouvé, il rentrait chez lui et faisait à nouveau face au silence morbide de l'immense demeure.

Les ragots du quartier ne mentionnaient plus que lui et sa pauvre petite fille. On racontait sur eux les pires horreurs. D'après eux, le corps ensanglanté allait être retrouvé de la petite ; Allie avait peut-être même fugué, car, soi-disant, son père la battait. Les commères du voisinage allèrent jusqu'à raconter que c'était Harry lui-même qui avait tué sa petite fille pour redonner un coup d'essor à sa popularité, aussi morbide soit-elle.

Harry, lui, n'en avait que faire de toutes ces salades. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était que la vie s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le bon Dieu l'avait puni pour ses pêchers mais une petite voix dans sa tête venait à caque fois lui rappeler que même le pire des diables n'était pas capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un aussi atrocement. Alors il avait toujours la même question qui lui revenait en mémoire. Le Seigneur existe-t-Il réellement ? Si oui, Il doit avoir trop honte de ceux qu'Il a créé et c'est pour cela qu'Il reste en sécurité là-haut sur ses nuages à l'abri de la bêtise de l'être humain et de la détresse de Harry.

Une fois de plus il était seul et une fois de plus, il pleurait à se noyer de désespoir. Non, pas de désespoir. S'il n'avait plus aucun espoir, il ne serait plus là. Sans espoir, il aurait sauté du haut du toit de sa prison de briques et de ciment qu'est sa demeure mais il ne l'avait pas fait car il se devait de rester en vie pour le jour où Allie réapparaîtrait.

Peu importait pour Harry qu'elle revienne dans un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ou un siècle, le principal étant qu'elle retourne à sa place, auprès de son papa, auprès de ses amis auprès d'un certaine stabilité qu'Harry avait toujours rêvé pour elle, sa plus belle des merveilles.

Alors, pleurant ses dernières larmes, usant ses dernières forces, Harry hurla seul sous la pluie dans le silence de la nuit. Il hurlait pour évacuer sons stress et sa peur, pour ne pas lâcher prise, pour elle. Si lui était triste et n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on ne lui pardonne pas de tuer le temps avant que le temps ne le tue…

Jamais il n'abandonnerait, jamais !

°.oOo.°

Cela faisait désormais des mois la petite Potter n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Le dossier n'intéressait plus personne. Même les ragots des commères du quartier s'étaient tus. Après quelques mois, il n'y avait plus personne pour douter que la petite était belle et bien morte, assassinée par son père en quête d'une nouvelle célébrité. D'après eux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne retrouve son petit corps mutilé au fond du grenier « de la maison du crime » comme ils aimaient appeler le domaine des Potter.

Deux moi avait passé depuis le mariage de Ginny et Neville. Harry était de plus en plus mal. Allie lui manquait énormément mais à présent, dans son immense demeure, l'alcool était le seul réconfort d'Harry. Il ne l'avait pas tué, ce n'était pas sa faute !

Le nombre d'aurores en charge du dossier avait été réduit à deux. Aucune piste, toujours rien hormis le fait que Roger avait su résister à la pression, sans pour autant être promu. Plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait un devoir de retrouver la petite. Peu lui importait à présent la mutation qu'il n'avait pas eue car le dossier prenait trop de temps, peu lui importait les heures supplémentaires non payées ; il suait corps et âme pour ramener le petit ange à son père qui avait depuis peu sombré dans l'alcoolisme et un début de folie le guettait.

Un mauvais pressentiment habitait Harry. Allie ne devait sûrement pas être heureuse, c'était impossible vu qu'elle était loin de lui ! Il avait le cerveau endormi par l'alcool, les neurones ravagés par l'angoisse et le cœur brisé de détresse mais il restait son tendre papa. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour le monde et aujourd'hui le monde l'accusait du pire des crimes ! Il était un assassin pour de vrai. Il avait détruit Voldemort et cela lui pesait bien trop sur la conscience pour qu'il ait un jour le courage de recommencer mais jamais au grand jamais avec son bébé, son trésor, sa vie. Il se sentait exactement comme Sirius, accusé à tort d'avoir tué a personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il se sentait emprisonné dans sa propre maison, il se sentait souillé par les rumeurs et Allie restait encore et toujours absente.

Roger avait entendu les soupçons qui pesaient sur le grand Harry Potter qui aurait perdu la carte à cause de son enfance malheureuse et autres mélodrames du genre mais il avait su voir dans les yeux du Survivant tout le contraire des commérages des vieilles du quartier. L'Elu lui demandait de l'aide. Il ne l'avait pas tué, c'était son instinct d'aurore qui lui disait cela et il suivait toujours son instinct. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la fouille complète de la « Maison du crime» qui n'avait mené à rien pour être sur que l'homme que tout aurore qui se respecte avait un jour admiré pour ses combats en duel contre le célèbre mage noir et son courage légendaire ne pouvait pas être capable d'un tel crime. L'analyse de l'écriture de la lettre grâce à un sort très complexe avait également prouvé que l'auteur était bien la mère d'Allie.

Seul, il était seul. Il était enfermé chez lui. Il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui de peur de se faire encore harceler. Harry en avait marre de sa vie. Dès qu'il allait au magasin ou autre, les vieilles dames lui assenaient un coup de sac à main avant de s'enfuir en le traitant d'assassin. Les enfants du village se faisaient ramener à la maison par leurs parents dès que Harry en approchait un.

Plus le temps passait, plus le désespoir gagnait Roger et son collègue mais il lui suffisait de renter chez lui et de plonger son regard dans les yeux purs de sa fille pour redoubler d'envie de sauver la petite. Il y a parfois des enquêtes auxquelles un Aurore s'attache en y faisant une affaire personnelle. Il croit que sa vie se joue sur ce dossier et il lui tient à cœur de résoudre le mystère. Il met même quelques fois sa vie de famille de côté pour arriver à la fin de l'enquête. C'est lors de ces enquêtes qu'il est le plus performant et sans lui, le dossier tomberait certainement dans l'oubli le plus total. Heureusement pour Harry, l'Aurore Roger, lui, n'avait pas laissé tomber Allie et chaque jour, il se décarcassait pour elle, même à présent que la presse s'était lassée de l'affaire.

Roger avait visité toutes les maisons alentours de la demeure des Potter mais rien ni personne n'avait la moindre information à leur révéler. Les Aurores avaient même interrogé Bobby, le copain d'Allie et étaient allés jusqu'à poser leurs questions à l'épicier du quartier, en vain. Allie s'était volatilisée. Le Chemin de Traverse et le Pré au Lard étaient passés au peigne fin, le pays était encore, à l'heure actuelle, ratissé de long en large, sans aucun résultat.

Malgré tout, on avait découvert il y a quelques jours de cela une information de taille. Par souci de protéger la santé mentale d'Harry Potter, il ne lui avait rien été divulgué. Roger ne voulait pas le faire espérer en vain d'un quelconque avancement dans l'enquête. Bien qu'étant un élément important, elle ne faisait pas avancer l'enquête. Pire, elle rendait la situation bien plus compliquée. Les intentions de la maman étaient à présent claires dans l'esprit de Roger et il était à présent convaincu de cela après avoir relu la fameuse lettre d'adieu qui dissimulait bien des preuves. La maman avait en effet retrouvé son trésor, et quel trésor !

La lumière dans les yeux de Harry s'était éteinte depuis longtemps mais pas la flamme de courage dans son cœur. L'alcool avait cessé après un certain temps de le consoler, elle était devenue une simple habitude. Allie était vivante, il le savait au fond de son être. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir et l'espoir fait vivre. Lui, il survivait mais demeurait toujours là, pour elle, pour eux. Chaque jour était un combat contre la douleur, contre le désespoir, contre la mort en quelques sortes… Il vivait, Allie aussi et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Roger n'avait jamais autant travaillé. Cela était peut-être pour lui un moyen de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Il se sentait utile pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'énervait tellement sur ce dossier épineux qu'il était fier d'aider les saveur de l'humanité comme il le considérait. Sa femme elle-même avait constaté un changement de comportement dans la vie de son mari, si bien qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une maîtresse, d'où l'excuse des heures supplémentaires tombées du ciel tout à coup. Roger ne lui avait rien dit sur le dossier, il ne parlait jamais de travail à la maison.

Un jour où la brume envahissait les marécages obscurs du cœur brisé de Harry, celui-ci eut un instant de lucidité. Il passa devant un des nombreux miroirs qui ornaient les murs de sa maison et regarda son reflet. L'homme qu'il vit devant lui n'était pas le vrai Harry Potter, ce n'était qu'un semblant d'être humain mais pas un homme ! Il prit à ce moment conscience de ce qu'il était devenu : le fantôme de l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi fatigué et las, simplement car il l'était pour de bon. Il s'imagine un instant Allie retourner chez elle après des mois d'absence et retrouver son papa dans cet état. Harry se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas le voir comme cela et préfèrerait peut-être même retourner d'où elle était venue. De là où elle était, dans les plus tendres de ses songes, elle n'aimerait pas le savoir au plus mal.

Harry pensait qu'il devait se faire du mourront pour rien. Si la mère de son bébé l'avait enlevée, c'était qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et dans ce cas, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Allie était heureuse certainement et tôt ou tard, il la retrouverait. Certains enfants ne repartent jamais auprès de leurs parents. Allie n'était pas comme les autres enfants, elle était sa fille unique et elle retournerait chez elle, auprès de son papa ivre de tristesse. Elle le reverrait, il le savait ou plutôt, il l'espérait car il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans cette situation, c'était sa seule certitude dans ce monde d'abrutis…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** On reprend des nouvelles de Ryry Potter dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne vous endormirez pas sur votre clavier… Bye !_

_°.oOo.°_

Un mois avait passé. Aucune nouveauté en vue hormis le fait qu'Harry ait arrêté de boire. Un jour, dans son lit, Harry avait réalisé que ce que cherchait la mère d'Allie, c'était exactement ce que Harry faisait : il se laissait aller. Décidé à ne pas donner une raison à la maman d'Allie de se réjouir, il s'était repris en main et vivait maintenant comme quelqu'un de normal, mis à part qu'il était extrêmement déprimé et il y avait de quoi ! Il ne laisserait pas à la ravisseuse de sa fille une nouvelle victoire. Il allait gagner la guerre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Harry Potter était surnommé le survivant. Il était né pour vaincre et il vivait à présent pour lutter, lutter contre sa mélancolie. Il vivait, Allie aussi et il n'allait plus se laisser abattre !

Depuis quelques temps, Bobby Lohane avait perdu sa meilleure amie. La disparition de Allie avait été un choc pour lui. En effet, il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et la connaissait depuis qu'ils allaient à la crèche le mercredi lorsque Allie, encore nouveau née en faisait trop voir à on papa débordé. La perdre ainsi le rendait triste malgré qu'à cet âge il ne se rendait pas très bien compte de ce que signifiait « être enlevé ». Allie n'était plus là, c'était tout ce qu'il avait compris et c'était bien suffisant. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

Un jour, Bobby, caché derrière la porte de la cuisine, avait entendu sa mère raconter à une amie que c'était monsieur Potter qui l'avait tué à coups de hache. Bobby pourtant, il savait que le papa d'Allie était un gentil monsieur et qu'Allie était toujours vivante quelque part sur terre. Il savait que le papa de son amie tenait à elle plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais tuée, jamais. En plus, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait à coups de hache ? Le papa d'Allie était sorcier, il n'avait pas besoin d'une hache pour la tuer, il avait sa baguette.

Malgré le vide que causait la disparition de Allie, Bobby continuait à aller jouer tous les jours sur la place du village où lui et ses copains racontaient toutes sortes d'histoires qui faisaient peur sur le dos de Harry Potter le meurtrier, bien que Bobby n'en croie pas un mot.

Comme pour enfin remonter la pente, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Harry avait décidé d'enfin démonter la piscine de son trésor, symbole d'une belle époque à présent révolue. C'est avec le cœur gros qu'il dégonfla, nettoya et replia la petite piscine bleue où Allie avait passé tellement de bons moments.

Il se rappelait du jour béni où il avait monté la piscine de sa fille. Il se souvint de ce que son bébé lui avait murmuré au ceux l'oreille : « Demain, cela ne sera plus pareil car tu seras loin de moi ! ». Cela confirmait ce que Harry pensait. Allie avait besoin de lui. Au souvenir de ce beau jour, Harry devint mélancolique. Il regrettait son bonheur d'antan. Il regrettait le sourire lumineux, les cheveux bouclés brillant sous le soleil et les yeux bleus comme la mer d'Allie qui lui faisaient chavirer le cour chaque jour. Il voulait la retrouver mais son principal souci était qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

Quelques fois, l'image de la baby-sitter lui revenait en tête. Une femme au visage au regard triste et au teint sombre ne pouvait rendre heureuse une petite fille si pleine de vie. Il fallait de la bonne humeur à son enfant mais à cette pensée, le visage d'Harry s'aggrava. Lui non plus n'était pas de bonne humeur et lui aussi ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant tout juste sorti de terre qu'à un papa aimant. Alors, il doutait de tout, de lui, de son égoïsme et, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues humides, il alla ranger la piscine, le dernier souvenir de sa fille vivante.

Soudain il vit à l'endroit où avait été posée la piscine dans l'herbe un rond dénudé de toute végétation. L'herbe avait commencé de mourir quelques jours après la pose de la piscine. Elle avait été asphyxiée par tant de pression sur elle, exactement comme Harry, pensa-t-il.

Il se le promit, l'année prochaine, l'herbe aurait repoussé et il remonterait la piscine bleue, pour elle.

Un jour, Bobby allait comme chaque matin jouer sur la place du village pour retrouver ses copains. Ce matin-là, pour impressionner ses amis en culotte courte, il fit le pari de pénétrer dans la demeure hantée des Potter en compagnie de Lucke, un autre bambin. Bobby savait que Harry ne lui ferait aucun mal mais ses copains, eux, ne le savaient pas. Pour preuve, ils étaient bluffés ! C'est avec tout de même un certain malaise que lui et Lucke franchirent en douce la grille de l'immense demeure du haut de la colline.

Le lendemain de l'épisode de la piscine, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit soudain la grille du jardin grincer. Ayant un souvenir furtif d'un bruit derrière la porte d'entrée avant de voir surgir son bébé avec un sourire radieux, Harry se précipita dehors. Malheureusement, Allie ne surgit pas de derrière un buisson et il ne vit aucun sourire enjôleur. Il se retrouva juste nez à nez avec la face terrifiée de deux marmots du village.

Bobby et son coéquipier pénétrèrent dans le parc avec appréhension. Malheureusement, les deux bambins n'avaient pas prévu le cri strident de la grille. A ce moment-là, ils n'eurent le temps que de se cacher derrière un massif de fleurs avant de voir surgir derrière eux la silhouette impressionnante du survivant. Le stress gagna les deux enfants. Bobby, lui il savait que monsieur Potter ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais être surpris en train d'entrer sans son accord dans sa propriété ne ferait sûrement pas plaisir à Harry. Bobby, à son grand regret, n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur de colère dans les yeux du papa de sa meilleure amie. Lucke, lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait fondu en larmes et il semblerait que son fond de culotte soit bizarrement trempé. Plus que tout, ils redoutaient ce qui allait arriver…

Etonné par sa découverte et énervé d'être ainsi déranger par une heure aussi matinale, Harry empoigna les deux gamins par le col de la chemise et les emmena dans sa maison. Les deux petits restèrent debout dans le hall, figés de terreur devant le sorcier. Perturbé, celui-ci ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

-« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les marmots ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse que les pleurs de Lucke mais Bobby trouva quand même la force de dire :

-« On… on a fait un pari avec les copains. »

-« Oh, je vois, celui d'approcher le tueur à la hache je suppose ? »

-« Oui mais j'ai accepté car je savais que vous êtes pas méchant. On est désolés. »

-« Oh, ce n'est rien Bobby. Et toi mon bonhomme, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Lucke ne pu que ravaler ses larmes et essaya de prononcer une réponse, en vain. Avec un léger sourire, Harry lui prit la main et murmura :

-« On va te chercher des affaires propres. »

Harry alla donc fouiller dans les vieilles affaires d'Allie pour y dénicher un pantalon et un pull qui auraient pu convenir au petit garçon, se remplissant au passage les narines de l'odeur de sa fille. Chemin faisant, il trébucha sur un ballon qu'il prit dans ses mains.

-« Voila mon bonhomme, tout beau tout propre ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lucke lui fit un mince sourire, un exploit, se dit Harry. Ensuite, se rappelant de sa trouvaille, Harry tendit le ballon à Bobby.

-« Tien Bobby, Allie n'a as eu le temps de te le rendre je pense. »

-« Gardez-le, il sera pour elle quand elle reviendra. » Répondit Billy.

-« Merci Bobby. Tu sais qu'elle sera toujours présente parmi nous tant qu'elle restera là, tout au fond de ton cœur » Lui expliqua Harry en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine du petit

« Bon, les mecs, sa vous dirait une tasse de chocolat chaud ? » Continua le Survivant.

-« Ouiii » répondirent à l'unisson les deux garnements.

-« Alors, trois tasses de chocolat pendant que je préviens vos parents ! »

C'est avec des yeux ébahis qu'ils virent Harry faire apparaître trois tasses du bout de sa baguette magique. Malgré tout, Bobby n'était pas très rassuré et dit tout bas :

-« On va se faire gronder par nos parents… »

-« T'en fais pas, on va leur raconter que c'est moi qui vous ait invité à prendre le thé et que vous avez été surpris par la pluie. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un téléphone et sonna à la mère des enfants. Après avoir bu leur tasse, la sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de la demeure enfin remplie de rires d'enfants. Très vite, Harry s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main pour tomber nez à nez avec une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux bruns profonds. Troublé, Harry demanda à qui il avait affaire avant de reconnaître Julia, la maman de Bobby. Il n'eut guère le temps de dire le moindre mot avant que celle-ci ne courre chercher les deux enfants en s'enfuyant, traitant au passage Harry de pédophile

Pour une première rencontre, on peut dire que c'était loupé. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul sous la pluie devant sa maison redevenue privée des rires d'enfants par une femme.

°.oOo.°

L'hiver arrivait enfin, avec lui, son gros manteau de neige qui avait l'étrange faculté d'ôter tous les soucis des gens, tous les problèmes ne s'envolaient que juste le temps d'une bataille de neige avec les mômes du quartier mais c'était ce qui permettait à Harry de tenir le coup.

Malheureusement, les soucis, c'est bien connu, cela ne s'en va jamais complètement. Cela se range dans un coin de la tête, ça vous ronge le cerveau et ça refait surface lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. C'était pareil pour les problèmes de Harry. Cela faisait trois mois que Allie avait disparu, et personne ne l'avait jamais ne fusse qu'entraperçu.

Harry avait fait un bout de chemin depuis l'épisode de Bobby et Lucke. L'après-midi même du jour où les deux marmots avaient pénétré dans sa propriété, tout le village où Harry habitait avait été mis au courant par la mère de Billy et celle de Lucke que Harry Potter avait essayé de faire du mal à leur progéniture. Une grande manifestation dans le petit village complètement perdu avait eu lieu pour qu'on enferme le « pédophile » et Lucke qui raconta que Harry lui avait fait changer de pantalon ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Les deux garnements, honteux de ce qu'ils avaient fait avaient confirmé la fausse histoire. Heureusement, après quelques jours de cauchemar, une enquête avait été menée et, intimidé par les policiers, Bobby avait avoué que monsieur Potter n'avait fait qu'être gentil. La vérité avait été rétablie et les gens du village se sentaient un peu honteux d'avoir cru de telles sottises alors qu'il leur suffisait de regarder la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux du Survivant quand il est en face d'un enfant pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à l'un d'entre eux. Depuis, Julia, la maman de Bobby avait fait des excuses à Harry et celui-ci était régulièrement réclamé par les enfants du village pour aller les arbitrer lors de leurs parties de jeux divers. Enfin, Harry avait trouvé un peu de stabilité et les histoires horribles avaient cessé sur son compte. On le croyait enfin innocent.

Roger n'en pouvait plus de patauger dans la semoule. L'enquête tournait en rond. L'auror n'avait encore pas parlé à Harry Potter du petit « pépin » dont ils avaient à faire. Malgré le calme plat de l'enquête, il avaient néanmoins découvert il y a deux jours comment la ravisseuse avait procédé pour retrouver son enfant. Il y a environ un an, la petite et son père s'étaient rendus au tournoi mondial de Quiddich en Angleterre et le scandale de l'existence de la fille du Survivant avait fait rage. La maman reconnut directement l'histoire de l'abandon de son enfant au père biologique avec en photo un bébé qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles avaient en effet les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes fossettes sur le visage. Aucun doute, l'enfant adoptif du célèbre Potter était sa fille. Et ensuite, elle fit tout son possible pour que son plan démoniaque fonctionne. Et il avait marché, même de trop pour Roger.

Un jour, Harry eut une longue discussion avec la maman de Billy qui était venue rechercher son fils chez lui. Elle lui avait raconté qu'après la mort de son mari lorsque Billy avait trois ans et demi, il n'avait eu aucun changement de comportement. Les enfants à cet âge oubliait vite lui avait-elle dit. Peut-être que là-bas, en Angleterre Allie s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Si sa maman avait cherché à la kidnapper, c'était qu'elle l'aimait par-dessus tout et qu'elle en prenait bien soin. Par conséquent, Harry n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire de trop. Julia pensait qu'Allie était heureuse et qu'elle avait besoin d'une maman à ses côtés. Elle lui dit que si la dame semblait malheureuse c'était, comme Harry à présent, qu'elle avait besoin de sa fille et qu'elle avait sûrement retrouvé a joie de vivre maintenant. Julia ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Allie se souvenait encore d'Harry mais que par-dessus tout, cette petite fille avait besoin d'une mère.

Harry quant à lui, écoutait sans broncher. Il refoulait juste ses larmes. Le discours de Julia ressemblait énormément à celui de la « baby-sitter ». Il en avait assez qu'on lui répète sans arrêt que ce que voulait Allie était une présence féminine à ses côtés. Harry voulait bien se transformer en femme si cela ne tenait qu'à cela ! Plus que tout, Harry souffrait de ce discours mais se sentait également très coupable. Ce n'est que lorsque Julia alla jusqu'à l'accuser d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à lui et pas à la petite qu'il décida de mettre fin à la conversation. Il pensait à Allie et ne voulait que son bien mais se faire accuser de tous les maux par une femme alors que son bébé était loin de lui était insupportable à Harry.

Bien après que Julia soit partie avec Bobby, ses paroles continuèrent de faire souffrir l'esprit de Harry. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui… Cela faisait comme une danse qui n'en finissait pas et qui à chaque pas découpait un peu plus le cœur meurtri de Harry. Dans le carrousel incessant des idées noires du Survivant, le souvenir des dires de la baby-sitter venait imposer leur présence par une grande séance de doutes.

Harry se sentait coupable. Coupable de la vouloir pour lui tout seul, coupable d'avoir malgré tout retrouvé le bonheur auprès des enfants dont il s'occupait souvent après quatre heure, coupable d'aimer ces enfants qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'important à leurs yeux. Enfin, il s'en voulait d'être devenu l'ami des gosses du quartier, il s'en voulait de faire des batailles incessantes de boules de neiges avec des marmots qui n'étaient pas les siens alors que son vrai bébé était à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. Surtout, il s'en voulait de ne rien faire pour la retrouver tout simplement car il ne savait que faire…

Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, trop réfléchi même, Harry se rendit compte que Julia avait raison. Allie était bien avec sa mère. Il se sentirait impuissant quand Allie deviendrait adolescente et qu'elle aurait besoin d'une mère à qui parler. Allie était une fille elle avait besoin d'une maman. Harry se disait qu'après tant de mois de bonheur auprès de sa génitrice, Allie avait oublié son père et qu'elle accuserait facilement la séparation. Elle était jeune, elle s'en remettrait facilement.

Les sentiments se chamboulaient dans le cœur de Harry. Il se trouvait une fois de plus dans une passe d'un immense chagrin. Il avait mal au plus profond de lui. C'était une part de lui-même qui lui était enlevée amis il devait penser au bonheur d'Allie, il se le devait s'il voulait être un vrai père. Vouloir le bonheur d'une personne demande parfois de faire des concessions. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était lui-même un père médiocre. C'était toujours Allie qui le consolait, il était sans arrêt triste et Allie devait veiller sur lui alors que ce n'était pas son rôle ! Il comprit soudain que la place de son enfant n'était pas auprès de lui. S'il voulait son bonheur, Harry devait laisser son bébé auprès d'une personne compétente, sa mère en l'occurrence. Il resterait toujours à Harry la satisfaction de rendre le sourire à Bobby et tous les autres lors de leurs parties de rigolade et de jeu enfantins.

Il avait la sensation que la Terre allait arrêter de tourner, que le sol allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds mais malgré tout, le Survivant n'avait jamais vu aussi clair dans son esprit. Il allait faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son bébé, son trésor, sa colombe. Les yeux embués de larmes et la voix remplie de sanglots, Harry écrivit une lettre qu'il envoya au QG des aurors pour les prévenir d'arrêter les recherches. C'est Roger qui reçut la lettre celui-ci ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Avant dernier chapitre, profitez-en bien ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à critiquer par review ! Bisous_

_°.oOo.°_

Il fallu quelques secondes avant que l'information n'imprègne le cerveau de l'Auror Roger. Harry Potter voulait… arrêter les recherches ? Dès qu'il comprit la gravité d la situation, l'Auror en charge du dossier jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur de la cheminée et passa sa tête dans les flemmes pour rentrer en contact avec Harry Potter. Après lui avoir dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, Roger utilisa pour de bon la poudre pour atterrir entièrement dans le salon d'une demeure froide, celle-là même où fut enlevée la petite.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » commença Harry, la voix rauque. « Je croyais avoir pourtant été clair ! »

-« Trop clair justement. Mais vous ne savez pas tout. Sans votre accord, je ne peux continuer les recherches et j'avoue ne pas comprendre la raison de votre changement de position ! » Répondit l'Auror.

-« Allie est mon bébé, mon trésor… ma colombe. Vous savez, j'ai toujours cru qu'être un bon père signifiait ne jamais abandonner son enfant car j'ai toujours souffert moi-même de cette absence. Une amie m'a fait remarquer qu'être père, c'était aussi quelques fois faire des concessions. Il était égoïste de ma part de m'acharner à la retrouver et à lui enlever ce qui est, je pense, le plus important pour une petite fille : sa maman. Plus tard, sa mère sera pour elle un vrai exemple et quelqu'un sur qui elle pourra compter. Allie est toute petite. Elle m'a certainement déjà oublié et est heureuse là où elle est. Lui enlever ce bonheur, cette chance, cela serait de ma part prouver le doute que j'ai toujours eu au fond de moi : que je suis, que j'étais un mauvais père. Pour rien au monde je ne veux être mauvais, je ne veux que le bien pour elle et dans ce cas-ci, le bien, c'est mon absence. »

-« Oh, arrêtez vos beaux discours. Je reconnais que vous êtes doués pour sauver le monde et pour avoir des sentiments honorables mais là, cela frôle la connerie ! De plus, comme je vous le disais précédemment, on ne vous a pas tout dit pour votre propre sécurité. »

-« Attendez une minute, vous me faites peur là… Que voulez-vous dire par « on ne vous a pas tout dit. » ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir et que vous me cachez ? »

-« Nous avons fouillé le passé de la ravisseuse. Elle s'appelle Lydie Parkson. Son père est mort il y a de cela un an. Elle est fille unique donc elle devait hériter de la totalité des biens de son père… »

-« Venez-en aux faits ! »

-« J'y arrive. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle « devait » hériter mais elle ne l'a pas fait tout simplement parce qu'il était spécifié dans le testament que la somme ne lui reviendrait que si elle prenait ses responsabilités et s'occupait enfin de son enfant. Apparemment le père était au courant qu'elle l'avait abandonné et n'approuvait pas sa décision… »

-« Si je comprends bien, ma petite fille a été enlevée simplement pour l'argent ? »

-« C'est à peu près cela. De plus, si on relit la lettre, on peut s'apercevoir que le « trésor » dont elle parle est en fait son héritage, pas la petite. Par conséquent, il semblerait que votre fille… » Roger s'arrêta soudain, ne trouvant plus les mots. Il commençait à avoir la voix qui tremblait, il craignait la réaction du Survivant.

-« Quoi ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Allie ? » S'énerva Harry dont le cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

-« Il semblerait qu'elle ne compte que peu pour Lydie. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait être en danger maintenant que sa ravisseuse a obtenu l'argent »

-« Oh, mon bébé » Murmura Harry avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-« Monsieur Potter, je vous promet que je la retrouvera mais pour cela, il faut annuler votre demande d'arrêter les recherches. Le temps presse, nous devons la retrouver au plus vite ! »

Une fois de plus les illusions, les espoirs de Harry s'envolaient en fumée. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seule après que Roger soit reparti au QG. Une fois de plus il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ressentait une boule au creux de l'estomac comme un poids qui l'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus sous terre. Un matin peut-être, ce poids l'aura ensevelit pour de bon et jamais il ne saura refaire surface mais pour l'instant, il restait droit, subissait toute cette pression. Il ne savait pas comment il allait sauver son bébé, il ignorait même s'il allait la retrouver un jour. Il s'était imaginé que sa fille était heureuse, qu'elle vivait avec sa maman qui l'aimait et qui la chérissait comme il le faisait lui-même auparavant et que quoi qu'il arrive, Allie ne courait aucun danger.

Mais là, la situation changeait du tout au tout. Allie était triste et était loin de lui, sans aucun bonheur tout cela pour du pognon. L'idée de commettre un tel crime pour quelques galions de pacotille dégoûtait Harry au plus haut point. Il avait de l'argent, même assez pour deux et pourtant il était triste. Plus que quiconque Harry savait que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, c'était tout juste s'il y contribuait. L'amour, la famille rend heureux, la maman de sa colombe rendait malheureux. Le Survivant se dit que, comme lui, la ravisseuse se rendrait bien vite compte que toutes ses illusions n'étaient que du vent. Elle resterait toujours quelqu'un de terne si elle s'acharnait à vouloir décrocher la Lune en ignorant qu'elle possède la Terre.

Alors, bien après que Roger soit rentré au quartier général pour reprendre les recherches, Harry restait de glace sur son fauteuil. Il était comme en dehors du temps, en dehors de la vie, à des milliers kilomètres de là, il était dans ses songes. Deux coulées de larmes inondaient son visage, des cernes leur faisaient obstacle. Harry avait trop pleuré, il s'était trop lamenté que pour pouvoir continuer ainsi. Soudain, pris d'un flash soudain, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortit un sac de sa garde-robe, y jeta pêle-mêle quelques robes et redescendit les marches d'escaliers. Il ne prit soin que d'emporter avec lui Fifi la peluche pour réconforter Allie lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la sonnette retentit, il se hâta d'aller ouvrir et découvrit Lucke et Bobby sur le perron de sa maison.

-« Bonjour monsieur Harry, vous pourriez venir arbitrer notre match de football ? » Demanda timidement Lucke

-« S'il vous plaît » Ajouta Bobby d'une voix fluette.

-« Oh, je suis vraiment navré les petits cocos mais il faut que je parte absolument. Une autre fois peut-être… » Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

-« C'est parce que vous avez des nouvelles de Allie que vous devez partir ? » Demanda Bobby avec espoir.

-« Oui, c'est à peu près cela.. »Dit tristement Harry

-« Vous lui direz bonjour de notre part quand vous l'aurez retrouvée ! » Dit Lucke avec un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas si je la retrouverai un jour les petits mecs ! »

-« Si vous la retrouverai parce que vous êtes le Survivant et le Survivant il peut battre tout le monde si quelqu'un qu'il aime est en danger ! » Répondit fièrement Bobby

-« Merci mes cocos, je vous promet qu'on la fera cette partie de foot mais seulement quand je reviendrai avec Allie, vous êtes ok ? » Demanda Harry

-« Oui, on va le dire aux copains ! » Cria Lucke en détalant avec Bobby pour rejoindre la place du village.

Enfin seul, Harry empoigna ses valises et transplana directement devant le ministère de la magie. C'est avec entrain qu'il chercha le quartier général des Aurores.

Il n'allait plus se laisser faire, il n'allait plus rester spectateur de son malheur, il allait se battre et retrouver Allie, coûte que coûte. Il faisait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà, il se bougeait les fesses et voulait faire avancer l'enquête. Il se rapprochait du lieu où se trouvait sa fille et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui! Malheureusement, lorsque Harry demanda après Roger, un assistant lui indiqua qu'il avait du partir très vite pour une affaire urgente…

°.oOo.°

Par une fenêtre obscurcie par la poussière et la neige, Allie pouvait distinguer qu'il faisait nuit. Le noir qui emplissait la maison à cet instant emplissait également son cœur. Son papa était parti, sa maman avait disparu. Oui, la madame en noir avait dit qu'elle était sa maman. Allie refusait de l'admettre et encore moins de l'appeler ainsi. Cela faisait deux jours ou plus qu'Allie était seule dans la vilaine maison. La neige qui recouvrait le toit lui donnait froid la nuit ; le jour aussi. La madame, celle qui se disait être sa maman était partie. Allie ne savait pas où. Allie était seule. Heureusement, Doudou, lui, il était toujours là, près d'elle. Quand elle avait froid, il lui réchauffait le cœur. Quand elle avait peur, Doudou la réconfortait et quand elle avait faim… Doudou ne savait rien faire pour elle. Si la petite fille avait un sac de bonbons sous la main, elle le mangerait tout entier, tan pis pour les caries. Chaque jour elle rêvait que son papa, en super héro, venait avec son éclair de feu la chercher et qu'ils repartaient ensemble vers la Floride, son pays adorer. Mais chaque jour, elle restait résolument seule. Seule… seule… seule…. Avec Doudou.

La question qui lui turlupinait l'esprit était de savoir où était son papa. Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait beaucoup après elle ? Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait un jour aimé ? Est-ce qu'il viendrait la voir sur sa tombe si un jour on la retrouvait morte ? Non, elle voulait rester vivante, elle ne voulait pas devenir toute blanche comme les enfants tachés de sang qu'elle avait un jour vu à la télé. Elle voulait voir son papa même s'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Et plus que tout, elle voulait Fifi la Peluche et Bobby ! Bobby, c'était son copain. Lui c'était sur qu'il voudrait la revoir parce que c'était elle qui avait son ballon Pokémon et que Bobby adorait son ballon Pokémon. C'était Saint-Nicolas qui lui avait offert en personne alors il y tenait à son ballon ! Et il tenait à Allie, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Tout le monde aimait Allie, elle était une gentille petite fille… Elle n'avait rien fait de mal… Elle avait du mal à se convaincre de cela mais y parvenais tous de même et c'était déjà un grand pas.

Elle n'espérait plus que de sortir de cette horrible maison et aller jouer dehors dans la neige avec les enfants de son âge. Son papa allait venir la rechercher. Sinon qui lui rendrait le sourire quand il serait déprimé ? Qui le réveillerait avec un baiser sur le front le dimanche matin ? Mais à chaque fois que l'idée de son papa la recherchant toujours lui envahissait l'esprit, une autre image bien plus terrible venait chasser ses illusions. Elle voyait son papa avec une autre petite fille. La petite fille était bien plus jolie et plus gentille qu'Allie. Elle était la nouvelle petite fille de Harry qui avait oublié « son ancienne petite fille qui était moins jolie et moins gentille ». Allie ne savait pas si « la nouvelle petite fille de son papa » existait réellement mais si c'était le cas, Allie détestait la petite fille ! Alors, seule dans la vilaine demeure, Allie serrait Doudou tout contre elle et se mettait à pleurer en silence. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Si elle faisait du bruit, la neige sur le toit allait tomber. Si elle faisait du bruit, le monstre du rez-de-chaussée allait venir la chercher et si elle faisait du bruit, Doudou allait partir. Elle ne voulait pas que Doudou parte. Il était son seul ami.

Durant les interminables heures qui peuplaient la journée de Allie, celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour en arriver là. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir rangé sa chambre comme Harry lui avait demandé. Elle regrettait de ne pas être sortie tout de suite de la piscine lorsque son papa lui avait ordonné et elle regrettait d'avoir été ce qu'elle était. Des fois, quand elle avait la force de s mettre à genou sur la paillasse miteuse où elle dormait, Allie priait Dieu. La vieille voisine de Floride lui avait un jour dit que Dieu offrait des réponses quand on savait les voir. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Allie se promit d'aller acheter une paire de luettes dès qu'elle serait sortie de ce cauchemar ! Soit elle ne voyait pas clair, soit Dieu, il ne savait plus entendre les pleures d'une petite fille en raison de son vieil âge. Dans tous les cas, Allie en voulait à Dieu de ne pas l'aider.

Au début de son enlèvement, quand il faisait encore soleil, la madame qui se disait être la maman de Allie restait toute la journée avec elle. Elles ne se disaient pas un mot. La madame apportait les repas et Allie restait sur sa paillasse en petite fille sage. Un jour elles ont été voir un monsieur qui a ouvert une enveloppe devant elles. Ce jour-là, Allie vit enfin le visage triste de sa « maman » s'éclairer. Elle était heureuse. Pas Allie. Elle ne voulait pas que la madame qui était si méchante soit heureuse, elle ne voulait pas ! Ce jour-là, Allie se dit que c'était pas gentil de penser cela. Ce jour là, elle comprit pourquoi son papa pensait sûrement qu'elle était méchante ! A partir de ce jour-là, la madame ne vint plus la voir que tous les deux jours pour lui apporter de quoi manger. A partir de ce jour-là, Allie eut froid constamment… Et elle eut soif aussi… Elle eut surtout peur… Peur du noir… Peur de l'avenir…

Et c'est ainsi que tous les jours, Allie s'inventa des histoires. Parfois, elle était une magnifique princesse prisonnière dans une haute tour qui n'avait pas encore été sauvée par son prince charmant qui ne tarderait pas à venir. D'autres fois, elle était perdue dans une grande et sombre forêt. Elle se disait qu'il lui suffirait de trouver un premier caillou et de suivre le chemin pour pouvoir retourner chez elle. Mais la Floride, c'est loin pour ses petites jambes et la forêt, c'est peuplé de gens dangereux !

A chaque fois, elle se revenait à la réalité qui elle était bien moins jolie. Elle était seule dans une immense demeure où il gelait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule mince couverture et Doudou. Bien sur, tous les deux jours, la madame venait lui apporter de quoi reprendre un peu de forces. C'était sa seule occasion de voir des gens comme elle, des humains, aussi méchants et ignobles soient-ils… Doudou était gentil mais il avait beau être important aux yeux de Allie, il ne restait pas moins un simple nounours et rien ne peut remplacer un peu de chaleur humaine…

Mais à présent, cela faisait deux jours que la madame n'était pas venue et Allie avait soif. Elle n'osait pas boire la neige fondue qui coulait le long des murs délabrés car elle était noire de saleté. Une chose la faisait tenir en vie. Ce n'était ni Doudou, ni cette maison prête à s'écrouler… C'était quelque chose don telle ignorait le nom. C'était la même chose qui avait fait survivre son papa : l'espoir ! Elle espérait jour et nuit. Un jour, le prince charmant de ses histoires allait arriver. Un jour, elle retrouverait le premier caillou et suivrait les autres pour retourner en Floride. Un jour elle rendrait à Bobby son ballon Pokémon. Un jour prochain, elle vivrait ! Mais la réalité était là, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ses doigts de pied tellement elle avait froid et si cela continuait comme cela, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues allaient se glacer. Des larmes d'anges, c'est rare et tellement précieux. Sauf lorsque l'ange n'est pas encore au paradis… C'est elle le paradis de Harry !

°.oOo.°

Ce n'est que tard dans l'après-midi que Roger revint au quartier général. Harry qui l'avait attendu tout ce temps car il n'avait nulle part où aller remarqua tout de suite la mine en plus assombrie de l'Aurore que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas si c'était de le voir assis là qui abattait autant Roger ou si il venait de recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles. Dans les deux cas, cela ne rassurait pas Harry qui ne désirait qu'être fixé sur l'état de l'enquête.

Les mauvaises nouvelles devaient arriver un jour ou l'autre et elles étaient arrivées aujourd'hui. L'Auror Roger avait le moral qui descendait en flèche et les chances de retrouver la petite en vie s'amincir. Soit on la retrouverait et ce serait certainement rapidement, soit la petite disparaîtrait pour ne retrouver son squelette que dans une dizaine d'année. Dans tous les cas, Roger arrivait à la fin de l'enquête, il le savait. C'était en rentrant de l'hôpital qu'il croisa Harry Potter dans le couloir. Surpris à moitié, il le fit entrer dans son bureau. Il devait lui dire, tôt ou tard il le saurait et ce n'était pas bon de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Le survivant était son père, il devait savoir.

-« Entrez. » Dit simplement Roger à Harry.

Docilement, Harry le suivit dans une salle sombre. Sur les murs étaient pendus de vieilles affiches de Quidditch et un vieux lampadaire rouillé par le temps était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Plus que tout, ce bureau poussiéreux fila le cafard aux deux hommes. Dès qu'ils furent assis, ne sachant par où commencer, les deux hommes laissèrent place à un blanc pesant.

-« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici ? » Demanda Roger, rompant enfin le silence.

-« Je… je voulais venir vous aider. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que j'aurais du faire cela depuis longtemps… Je veux la retrouver et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide… » Tenta d'expliquer Harry

-« Vous pensez mal. On a beaucoup de problèmes sur le dos aujourd'hui, néanmoins, puisque ces problèmes vous concernent, vous faites bien de vous trouver ici. »

-« Quel genre de problèmes ? » Demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse.

Roger cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il redoutait encore la réaction du Survivant. L'Auror s'imagina dans la même situation, si sa fille avait été enlevée. Non, il ne réagirait pas pareil que Harry tout simplement car il ne sais pas supporter la pression. Il aurait été incapable de continuer de vivre sans son enfant, tout seul. Si on lui annonçait la nouvelle qu'il avait en ce moment, il aurait totalement perdu espoir. Si l'espoir fait vivre alors qu'allait faire Harry ? Le seul exutoire pour Roger était de tout raconter à Potter et il serait ainsi fixé. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-« Nous venons à l'instant de retrouver Lydie, la maman de Allie »

-« Oh, mon dieu ! Et comment va Allie ? » S'écria Harry

-« Nous… nous ne savons pas où est votre enfant monsieur Potter… » Se risqua Roger

-« Quoi ? Mais faites quelque chose, interrogez-la pour savoir quoi ou je ne sais pas moi… C'est votre boulot de la retrouver ! »

-« Ne vous énervez pas, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver mais Lydie est pour l'instant dans un coma profond à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Elle a été renversée dans la partie du Pré au Lard non réservée aux sorciers par un objet qui bouge que les moldus utilisent pour ramasser leurs sacs d'ordures. » Expliqua Roger

-« Elle a été renversée par un camion poubelle ? Mais, les médicomages vont bien finir par la soigner… »

-« Elle est dans un état critique, elle a peu de chances de s'en sortir un jour… Nous ne pouvons pas lui soutirer d'informations pour le moment, je suis désolé. »

-« Mais vous allez la retrouver, hein ? Vous allez la sauver ? » Tenta de se rassurer Harry.

-« Un bataillon d'Aurors a été employé pour fouiller les environs du Pré au Lard mais elle seule sait précisément l'endroit où se trouve Allie. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. »

-« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Je pourrais fouiller avec vous je… »

-« Ne faites rien, les Aurors connaissent leur boulot, vous les dérangeriez plus qu'autre chose… Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous allez un endroit où dormir ? »

Harry n'avait pas songé à ce problème. Il n'avait pensé et ne pensait à présent qu'à Allie, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait ici à part se battre pour elle. Il refusait d'imposer sa présence au Terrier. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'il quelqu'un résidait toujours au Terrier après le mariage de Ginny… Soudain, la réalité s'imposa sous ses yeux : il n'avait nulle part où aller.

-« Je… je ne sais pas où aller… je vais sûrement retourner d'où je viens… » Dit désespérément Harry.

-« Non, vous feriez mieux de rester dans les parages au cas où on aurait du nouveau. Vous allez dormir chez moi. Christie va être ravie. De plus, c'est Noël, vous n'allez pas passer le réveillon tout seul chez vous !»

Ce n'était as la seule raison pour Roger. Il craignait surtout de laisser le Survivant sel chez lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré et ne savait pas ce qu'il était capable de faire par tristesse. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de son service, il prit les affaires de Harry Potter et transplana avec Harry chez lui où l'attendait sa femme et ses deux filles surprises de voir la célébrité dans leur salon.

Harry avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. La vie qu'il vivait n'était pas sa vie. Sa fille ne pouvait pas être toute seul perdue en plein milieu de l'Angleterre et tout ce cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin. Malheureusement pour Harry, le cauchemar ne prenait pas fin et il se retrouva bien vite à loger chez Roger. La femme de Roger avait été très sympathique et aimable avec lui et les deux fillettes étaient tout à fait adorables mais elles n'étaient pas Allie. C'était Allie qu'il voulait et il était à présent certain que son trésor ne demandait que lui à présent.

Peu avant de se coucher, Hedwige qui était partie faire un tour dehors lorsque Harry avait fuit la Floride l'avait retrouvé le soir de son arrivée. Elle était accompagnée d'une lettre. Il s'agissait d'une lettre écrite avec des pattes de mouches à l'encre coulée par endroit. C'était à première vue une lettre d'enfant. Non, ne pensez pas à Allie, elle est trop petite pour savoir écrire ! Il s'agissait de la missive d'un petit sorcier orphelin qui avait appris que Harry avait perdu sa fille. Il proposait à Harry pour se consoler d'avoir perdu un enfant, de l'adopter en échange. Le petit ne rêvait que d'une famille alors qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat moldu. Il avait demandé au Père Noël un papa. Cette lettre mit un coup de plus dans le cœur du garçon à la cicatrice. Il n'avait pas perdu sa fille, elle lui avait été enlevée et elle était peut-être loin mais elle n'était pas une poupée qu'on échange lorsqu'on l'a perdue dans un creux du divan ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au petit, il n'eut le courage que d'enfuir la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de fondre en larmes…

C'est plein de pensées négatives qu'il s'endormi, épuisé par tant de colère. Dans les bras de Morphée, Harry ne pensait plus à rien mis à part Allie. C'était le seul endroit où il était toujours avec elle mais au moins, si ses journées étaient catastrophiques, ses nuits étaient belles et le seraient à tout jamais…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf Allie, Roger, Lydie, Christie et quelques autres persos. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjouuur ! Tout dernier chapitre du tome 2 ! Le tome 3 arrive en attendant, je veux que vous vous déchaîniez sur votre clavier Mais, y en a-t-il qui lisent encore ? Telle est la question…. Le tome 3 arrive bientôt ;)_

_°.oOo.°_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'est la femme de Roger qu'il surprit à faire le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle installait la table comme s'il s'agissait du rituel du matin, Harry lui proposa son aide par politesse.

-« Laissez-moi vous aider »

-« Non, prenez vos aises, le petit déjeuner va bientôt être prêt. »

-« Non, c'est gentil, je ne déjeune jamais, je n'ai plus très faim en ce moment. »

-« Il faut un début à tout ! Allez, soyez gentil, asseyez-vous et mangez ! » Insista la femme de Roger.

A ce moment-là, des pleurs d'enfants perturbèrent le silence de la cuisine.

-« Oh, non, les filles se réveillent, je ne vais jamais en sortir ! » Se désespéra la femme de Roger

-« Non, laissez, je vais m'occuper de vos petites si vous le voulez. » Répondit Harry

-« Oh, c'est gentil mais… »

-« Hé, ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai perdu la main avec les enfants en si peu de temps ! Allez, faites moi confiance ! » Dit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

-« C'est d'accord. Les habits des petites sont sur leur chaise de bureau, je les prépare toujours le jour d'avant. »

Souriant devant ce stéréotype typique des mères poules, Harry referma la porte derrière lui et monta les escaliers. Il était un peu perdu dans cette petite maison mais il repéra au bout du couloir deux portes avec dessus des lettres en bois de toutes les couleurs formant le prénom « Alessa » et « Ilona ». Doucement, il ouvrit une porte, celle d'où provenaient les pleurs d'enfant et y découvrit une petite tête bouclée.

-« Bonjour ma puce »

Pour toute réponse, la petite ravala ses larmes et regarda avec un air ahuri Harry ouvrir les rideaux.

-« Allez, sèches tes larme Ilona, c'est des larmes de crocodile ! » Dit doucement Harry en passant un doigt sur les joues de la petite.

-« Crocrodile ? » Répéta la petite de 4 ans.

-« Oui, des vraies larmes de crocodile ! Et zou, on va chercher ta grande sœur. »

-« Vii » Répondit la petite.

Doucement, avec la petite dans les bras, Harry ouvrit la deuxième porte. Il réveilla doucement la deuxième petite fille. Celle-ci aussi avait les cheveux tout bouclés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-« Bonjour toi ! » Murmura tout doucement Harry

-« Qui vous êtes ? » Demanda la gamine.

-« Et bien vois-tu Alessa, je suis un ami de ton papa. Ta maman m'a demandé de venir vous réveiller. » Répondit doucement Harry.

-« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

-« C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! » Dit Harry avec malice.

-« C'est pas vrai, sa parle pas un petit doigt ! »

-« Et ben dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien intelligente toi ! Bien sur que non sa ne parle pas un petit doigt, je l'ai lu sur votre porte ! »

-« Moi aussi je sais lire ! J'ai six ans je suis grande !» Répondit fièrement Alessa.

Harry eut un faible sourire et c'est avec émotion qu'il la chercher les habits des petites filles. Il regarda amèrement la chaise avec, comme prévu les habits parfaitement repassés pausés sur le dossier. Lui aussi il préparait les habits d'Allie à l'avance. Lui aussi prenait un soin tout particulier pour les repasser. Lui aussi effaçait un à un tos les plis des habits pour que sa colombe soit parfaite. Il ne le faisait plus.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler les robes à fleurs aux gamines de 4 et 6 ans avant de descendre dans la cuisine, un enfant dans chaque bras, un autre dans le cœur mais résolument loin de lui.

Arrivé en bas, c'est le visage terne de Roger qui l'attendait, assis à la table, buvant son café, la mine plus déconfite que jamais.

-« Merci d'avoir réveillé les petites Harry. Vous avez une seconde ? J'ai des nouvelles pour vous… »

-« Bonnes ? »

-« Pas vraiment » maugréa Roger

Lentement, Harry laissa glisser les petites le long de son corps pour les reposer à terre, comme si elles étaient les fardeaux qui causaient son trouble. Mauvaises nouvelles, encore… Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'information imprègne le cerveau du Survivant.

-« Sa va pas monsieur Harry ? » demanda timidement Alessa face au désarroi de celui-ci.

-« Si mon ange. Bois ton cacao, je dois parler à ton papa »

C'est ainsi que Harry suivit Roger dans le salon. L'Aurore servit deux tasses de café : un sucre pour lui, nature pour Harry. Ensuite il but une gorgée de thé bouillant, ne sachant pas par où commencer son histoire. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'il vit de regard agacé et courroucé de son hôte que Roger se décida à débuter ses explications :

-« Ne paniquez surtout pas, nous ne savons toujours pas où se cache Allie. Seulement, l'enquête s'aggrave, Lydie est décédée à Sainte Mangouste il y a une heure. »

-« Ah, et maintenant, je peux paniquer ? » Rugit Harry « A-t-elle dit quelque chose sur… sur… » Mais il fut incapable de continuer sa phrase tellement l'émotion était forte.

-« Non ou plutôt, rien qui puisse nous intéresser. »

-« Donc, elle a bien dit quelque chose ! » S'exclama le Survivant, des sanglots dans la voix.

-« Elle a juste murmuré un charabia avant de tomber morte » Répondit négligemment Roger, baissant les yeux sous le regard triste de son hôte.

-« Quoi exactement comme charabia ? »

-« Un truc du genre « appuyer sur la racine ». Je ne me rappelle plus très bien, tout est dans le rapport. »

-« Cela ne veut rien dire ! » Se lamenta Harry à bout de nerfs « Mais notre situation s'est un peu améliorée, non ? Allie n'est plus entre les mains de sa ravisseuse, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

-« Non, vous ne comprenez pas notre situation. D'après les éléments que nous possédons, la ravisseuse n'aurait aucun complice. En effet, elle n'a ni famille depuis la mort de son père, ni vrais amis à qui elle pourrait demander de l'aide. Mais sans complice, Allie est livrée à elle seule on ne sait où et le temps presse. »

-« Allie… Et vous n'avez aucun indice d'où elle pourrait se trouver ? »

-« A en juger l'aspect de ses vêtements plein de poussière, la ravisseuse devait se cacher dans un squat ou dans la rue. Evidemment, grâce à l'héritage, elle pensait pouvoir vivre dans le luxe mais c'était sans compter sur les avis de recherche d'elle qui sont posté aux quatre coins du pays ! Elle doit donc se contenter d'abris d'infortune. Les Aurores de mon service ratissent tous les taudis de la ville. »

-« Mais il gèle dehors et sans eau ni nourriture, ma colombe ne va pas s'en sortir bien longtemps ! Ce n'et qu'une enfant… » Dit Harry avec désespoir.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, toute notre unité d'Aurores est déployée dans tout le pays. Il fouille l'Angleterre de fond en comble. On le retrouvera votre petite. J'en fais une affaire personnelle ! »

-« Une affaire personnelle ? Mais en quoi cela vous importe-t-il, hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Pour votre « bataillons d'Aurores » comme vous le dites si bien, ce n'est qu'une affaire comme les autre et pour vous aussi ! Moi, c'est mon enfant qui est en jeu ! » Aboya Harry de colère.

-« Justement, c'est votre fille. Si tous ces Aurores sont mobilisés, c'est parce que le ministre est un de vos amis ! Si tout le monde se tue à la tâche pour retrouver cette petite, c'est que tout le monde ici sait ce que vous ave fait pour nous ! Ce n'est pas simplement une petite fille qui est enlevée, c'est la petite Potter. Et oui, j'en fais une affaire personnelle car moi aussi je suis père voyez-vous et quand je vois Alessa et Ilona, je sais ce que vous ressentez et je ne peux renoncer à cette affaire. De plus, lors de la seconde guerre, je suis devenu une cible des Mangemorts. Ils voulaient ma peau. Sans votre victoire, je ne serais plus en vie maintenant. Je crois que je vous dois bien cela, non ? On va la retrouver votre petite ! »

-« Mais dans quel état ? » Finit simplement par dire Harry, les yeux embués de larmes.

-« Arrêtez de vous démoraliser ! Ce n'est pas en ayant déjà perdu la bataille que nous allons gagner la guerre ! Je dois aller faire un tour pour voir s'il y a du nouveau Surtout, ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je vais prévenir Christie de jeter un œil sur vous. Je vous envoie un hibou dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Je la retrouverai votre colombe et vous sècherai enfin vos larmes ! Enfin… »

°.oOo.°

Harry restait là, immobile sur le fauteuil de cuir ciré à la main, dans le salon de Roger. Il regardait droit devant lui, il contemplait le tableau animé représentant un chien de chasse et son maître dans une immense forêt. Harry n'était plus sur Terre, comme en dehors du temps, contemplant son propre naufrage. Allie était seule dans la rue, dans le froid et la neige, au beau milieu d'un hiver glacial. Seule, loin de son tendre papa. Son papa qui restait là, paralysé par les sentiments, par la douleur et surtout, par la peur. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il en avait assez d'apprendre mauvaise nouvelle sur mauvaise nouvelle. Il se demandait où cela finirait cette histoire… Peut-être par la pire des nouvelles qui puisse exister ? Non, ne pas penser à cela espérer, se battre, ne pas sombrer, exister. Le Survivant voulait sa fille, il voulait son paradis, il voulait vivre !

Le chasseur dans le cadre s'évertuait à attraper un magnifique cerf. Il avait beau se débattre, crie, hurler, courir, ne jamais perdre espoir, lutter à mains nues de toutes ses forces, le cerf lui échappait inlassablement. Le chien quant à lui semblait assister impuissant au massacre. Dan son esprit Harry était ce brave toutou qui regardait lâchement Roger se démener pour retrouver sa fille, en vain. Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que le chien se lance à la poursuite de sa proie. Malgré tous ses efforts, le chien restait assis, n'ayant pas reçu d'ordres, pareillement à Harry qui restait sur le fauteuil à admirer ce cadre animé.

Il rêvait d'Allie, de sa princesse. Il regrettait sa vie, il pleurait sa détresse. Il haïssait son malheur, le malheur d'une vie brisée, tout juste bonne à être quittée. Mais, dans l'obscurité, une faible lueur continuait de clignoter : Allie, Allie, Allie…

Le bonheur était son seul but ; la solitude était sa peur à l'état brut. Le fauteuil était son seul soutien ; le cadre d'en face, un exutoire à son dur chemin. Il voyait et croyait de toutes ses forces en l'avenir. Il oubliait son passé, toutes ces années de pleurs, toutes ces années de douleur. Il allait vivre avec elle, auprès de son soleil.

C'est ainsi que Harry, seul sur le fauteuil de Roger, prit une grande décision, un nouveau départ vers l'avenir : Il essuya ses larmes. Il n'allait plus assister impuissant à son propre naufrage. Il allait continuer et se battre comme un homme, comme les violonistes qui continuaient de jouer alors que le Titanic était en train de sombrer vers l'Eternité. Il ne sombrerait pas. Pas tant que sa bouée de sauvetage était là. A des kilomètres dans cet océan de détresse et de misère, certes mais elle était là et il faudrait plus qu'un tsunami pour venir à bout de cet équipage ! L'amour donne des ailes car il faut bien des mouettes au milieu des océans de douleur !

D'un geste vif, le chasseur dans le cadre attrapa une des grandes cornes du cervidé. . Celui-ci, bien plus rusé que son assaillant s'échappa en un coup de sabot. Un fois de plus sa quête lui filait entre les doigts ; celle de Harry aussi. Néanmoins, le traqueur n'était pas en manque de plans pour y arriver. Si l'espoir fait vivre alors cet homme était un bon vivant. L'un allait avoir son cerf, l'autre allait retrouver sa colombe. Le travail paie toujours. Dans ce cas, le Survivant était très riche et le chasseur de même mais l'argent n'est que foutaises dans la veine quête du bonheur.

Soudain, le grincement d'une porte sorti Harry de sa torpeur. Tournant la tête vers la droite, celui-ci découvrit Christie, la femme de Roger qui passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la fameuse porte.

-« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda celle-ci.

-« Non, non merci madame. »

-« Oh, par pitié, appelez-moi Christie ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être vouvoyé ici, c'est bien vous ! Pas de manières entre nous et dites-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas… »

-« J'en ai assez de cette foutue enquête ! Allie n'est peut-être plus de ce monde depuis des lustres mais pourtant je continue d'espérer comme un beau débile ! » Grogna Harry

-« Arrêter de vous tracasser ! C'est une gamine costaude, elle va s'en sortir. Il en faut plus pour venir à bout d'un Potter. » Le rassura Christie.

-« C'est peut-être dur de venir à bout de nous mais nous détruire mentalement, c'est bien plus facile ! De plus, Allie n'est que ma fille adoptive, elle n'a pas de sang Potter dans les veines… »

-« Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée mais cela ne change en rien notre problème. Vous avez élevé cet enfant. Elle est donc comme son père et ne lâchera pas facilement prise… »

-« J'espère que vous avez raison mais là, j'en doute. Je n'ai plus de courage et je m'en veux. » Se lamenta Harry pendant que le chasseur du portrait tirait à bout portant sur le cerf.

-« Chacun a ses points faibles. Vous ne faites pas exception à la règle, c'et tout. Cela prouve que d'un côté, vous n'êtes pas un super héros. Vous êtes humain Monsieur Potter et c'est ce qui vous différencie de vos ennemis. Eprouver des sentiments n'est pas une faiblesse, n'oubliez jamais cela ! » Conclut Christie

-« Ne jamais dire jamais » Murmura dans ses dents Harry, regardant le cerf s'échapper sain et sauf.

-« Pardon ? » Questionna Christie

-« Non, oubliez cela, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées… »

-« Très bien. Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

-« Oui, oui. Ne vous en faites pas et merci de votre aide » Mugit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadre. Christie s'en alla ouvrir la porte mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le trouble dans les yeux de Harry.

-« Magnifique cadre n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Pardon ? Euh, oui très joli portrait. Il me fait un peu penser à moi. » Se risqua Harry.

-« Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce portrait reste un simple cadre. Il ne représente pas la vraie vie. Depuis des siècles qu'il est dans ma famille, le chasseur qu'il contient n'a jamais réussi à attraper sa proie pour de bon. Mais dans la vraie vie, il y a des victoires ! » Expliqua la bonne femme.

-« Pas dans la mienne.. » Grogna le Survivant.

-« Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous êtes beau, riche, intelligent, célèbre. Vous avez tout pour vous et certains tueraient pour être à votre place ! Ce cadre n'et pas votre vie. C'est un cadre prophétique. Le chasseur n'attrapera le cerf qu'à un moment opportun pour aider une personne bien précise mais depuis le temps qu'il existe, je pense que ce cadre a perdu tous ses pouvoirs magiques et je doute que sa prophétie se réalise un jour. » Devant le silence de son hôte, Christie continua : « Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais m'occuper des filles et préparer le souper du réveillon de Noël. Vous n'avez pas oublié que c'était aujourd'hui j'espère ? »

-« Comment oublier une date si importante ? Allez vous occuper de vos princesses, elles le méritent. Surtout en ce jour sacré ! Oh, j'oubliais, merci pour votre hospitalité... Christie. »

-« Ce n'est rien voyons. Mais si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais de fixer ce vieux cadre. Il est ensorcelé. Si vous le regardez trop longtemps, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer. Je vois qu'il vous intrigue déjà beaucoup. » Répondit celle-ci en tournant les talons pour rejoindre sa cuisine.

Soudain, Harry décolla ses yeux du portrait. Ce n'était qu'un simple cadre après tout ! Il devait se bouger, réagir et non rester amorphe pendant que Allie avait besoin de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Pleurer ? Non il ne choisirait plus la solution de faciliter. Ses yeux étaient las de pleurer. Les larmes lui manquaient, elles avaient toutes coulé. Il allait se battre, il allait se retrouver !

Au même moment, ses yeux dévièrent d'eux même vers le tableau sur le mur et comme pour contredire les paroles de Christie, le chasseur eut enfin l'idée de lancer son chien à la poursuite du cerf. Et c'est ainsi la prophétie du tableau se réalisa. Le cerf succomba alors que le chien relevait la tête, assis fièrement sur les racines d'un saule. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le cerf rouvrit les yeux, fit un clin d'œil à Harry et poussa son dernier souffle.

Tout s'illumina dans l'esprit de Harry : il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine !

Le Survivant se leva ainsi d'un bond et sortit en trombe du salon tout propret de Roger et sa famille. Il empoigna son manteau, l'image du cerf hantant son esprit et quand Christie se précipita pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Harry répondit comme seule explication :

-« Cornedrue ! »

Il sortit ensuite de la maison avant de détaler à toutes jambes dans la rue, sous une neige battante, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps…

°.oOo.°

Seul dans une rue déserte, un jeune homme transplana. Il arriva directement dans un petit village décoré par les illuminations de Noël. A cette heure, tout le monde se préparait au réveillon qui allait avoir lieu ce jour-là. Partout, les guirlandes ensorcelées se mêlaient aux boules de Noël magiques qui ornaient les rues du village de sorciers. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, l'ambiance montait et l'excitation des préparatifs aussi. Dans quelques heures, tous les petits enfants du pays découvriraient les magnifiques cadeaux que le Père Noël aurait déposés dans leurs petits souliers bien rangés au pied de la cheminée. Dans quelques heures, le destin d'une frêle petite fille allait certainement se jouer.

Tous les Noëls ne sont pas joyeux. Vous qui l'avez passé en famille ou auprès de vos amis, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a sur cette Terre, votre monde, des gens qui n'ont pas la même chance que vous. Lorsque vous vous régalez devant votre festin de Noël, ayez une pensée à cette dame qui n'a eu pour seul cadeau que l'annonce qu'elle redoutait. Suite à son cancer, il ne lui reste plus que trois semaines à vivre. Pensez à cette dame qui passera son dernier Noël dans la solitude et le désarroi car elle ne verra jamais son fils grandir. Pensez à tous ces gens qui, dehors, font leur réveillon dans le froid et la douleur et qui n'ont pour seul réconfort un simple feu de cartons. A tous ces êtres de malchance, ce chapitre leur est dédié. Ils n'ont pas votre bonheur mais s'ils ont une de vos pensées, alors ce monde n'est pas encore bon à sombrer. Et si vous ne faites ne fusse que repenser à cette petite fille au fond d'une vieille maison ou à cet homme triste au milieu de la rue que seul l'espoir réunit, alors c'est que cette fic n'est pas aussi pourrie que l'auteur ne le pense…

Bien des miracles apparaissent en ce jour béni. Tenez, je suis sûre que chez vous aussi, la situation de nos deux héros ne vous laisse pas indifférents. Là est le miracle : vous vous inquiétez pour deux êtres de papier qui malgré tout, n'ont jamais existé ! Et bien que cela puisse sembler fou car vous ne quittez pas des yeux ces lignes pour savoir si cette pauvre enfant va mourir, alors qu'elle n'est jamais née hormis de l'imagination grotesque d'une certaine Nouchette. Comme quoi tout peut arriver lors de la période Noël, une période de joie, d'amour et… de famille !

Harry longea lentement une vieille bâtisse. Il avançait depuis quelques minutes déjà dans cette rue déserte à pas de loup. Il redoutait cette journée, ce soir plus particulièrement. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Sera-t-elle en vie ? L'aura-t-elle oublié ? Et si elle n'était tout simplement pas là où Harry l'imaginait ?

Malgré ses doutes, il continuait de marcher inlassablement. Comment se lasser lorsque la vie de sa fille est en jeu ? L'espoir fait avancer et lui, voulait que cela cesse. Harry avait déjà trop souffert. Aujourd'hui, il avait bon espoir que tout prenne fin.

Allie renifla bruyamment. Elle avait le nez frigorifié et qui coulait de surcroît ! La petite Potter toussait depuis un certain temps déjà. Le froid pénétrait dans ses narines, emplissait ses petits poumons et endormait ensuite son cerveau. Quatre jours, cela faisait quatre jours que sa « maman » était partie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Lydie ne s'était jamais absentée si longtemps auparavant. Pensant à sa solitude, Allie serra Doudou, troué par endroits, dans ses bras menus. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle voulait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Allie avait la bouche sèche, l'estomac vide et l'esprit ailleurs.

Depuis quatre jours, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa situation et avait trouvé des réponses à sa question. Soit le prince charmant de ses rêves s'était perdu en route, soit son fidèle destrier avait eu un problème et sans monture, le beau prince ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Allie préférait la première solution. Si elle n'allait pas bien, au moins il fallait que le cheval soit en bonne santé ! La petite fille aimait bien les chevaux, surtout les chevaux ailés qu'elle voyait dans les anciens livres de cours de son papa. Tout cela, c'était auparavant, avant que son papa ne se perde en chemin. Repensant à son tendre père, Allie, dont son corps tout entier était sujet à des tremblements dus au froid, versa quelques larmes furtives et les essuya ensuite d'un geste difficile de la main. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas en ce jour de Noël !

Harry était ralenti par les bourrasques de vent glacé. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid et il y avait bien longtemps déjà qu'il avait renoncé à sentir le bout de ses doigts endoloris. La neige s'était mise à retomber abondamment pour couvrir d'un duvet blanc les traces de pas que laissait le Survivant. Pourtant, c'était la beauté des légers flocons qui réchauffaient le cœur de Harry et les guirlandes ensorcelées qui illuminaient son visage. Soudain, il quitta la route pavée pour emprunter un petit chemin escarpé. Il trébucha bien quelques fois contre un caillou mais se releva à chaque fois. Il était obnubilé par le tracé de ce chemin, concentré sur sa destination : Allie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était sûr de lui et allait réussir ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Allie tremblait de tout son corps. La neige ne cessait de tomber sur le toit dépravé de la vieille bâtisse. Si cela continuait comme cela, le toit allait craquer sous le poids de la neige qui le recouvrait. La température aussi faisait des siennes. Elle ne cessait de chuter. C'est un beau Noël, pensa Allie. Elle aurait certainement adoré se rouler dans la neige avec Bobby pendant le réveillon avant de se faire gronder par son papa. Elle aurait tellement voulu décorer le sapin comme l'année dernière et bien entendu ouvrir ses cadeaux auprès de son père. Au lieu de cela, elle restait allongée là, sur cette paillasse et était en train de mourir de froid. Tout son corps était déjà sujet à des spasmes. Telle une feuille, la petite colombe tremblait et même ses larmes étaient devenues de glace. Ses yeux semblaient vides de toute expression. Durant ces quatre jours, seule dans cette sordide maison, la petite avait survécu tant bien que mal. Elle s'était finalement décidée à humecter la neige fondue qui coulait le long des murs et était peut-être toujours en vie grâce à cela. Car oui, elle vivait. Elle sentait bien ses yeux se fermer d'eux même mais elle vivait ! Son cerveau était embrumé par le froid, le bout de ses membres était quasiment gelé depuis bien longtemps. Allie sentait l'air froid venir rafraîchir son visage et décoiffer ses cheveux et puis soudain, plus rien, le trou noir !

Harry arriva enfin à l'endroit dont il rêvait depuis quelques heures : le parc de Poudlard. Ou plutôt, le Saule Cogneur de son école. C'est ainsi qu'avec un mince sourire, Harry rampa jusqu'en dessous du Saule Cogneur en prenant bien soin d'éviter les branches folles et, comme il était prévu, il appuya sur une des racines de l'arbre magique. Celui-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt et Harry pu enfin pénétrer dans un tunnel escarpé, dont l'entrée se trouvait au pied du Saule, et y courir à toute allure. A cet instant, les yeux du Survivant brillaient d'une lumière d'espoir, d'amour et de foi en la vie. La vie qui ne cessait de lui jouer des tours mais qui finissaient malgré tout par lui apporter bien du bonheur. Chaque malheur apportait son lot de surprises et de bonnes choses par la suite, il le savait. Et malgré tous les supplices qu'il avait enduré, Harry ne cessait de chérir cette aventure merveilleuse qu'est l'existence sur cette Terre.

Arrivé devant une vieille porte rouillée, il la poussa lentement. Un grincement retentit et résonna dans toute la vieille demeure. Harry se rendit soudain compte du froid qu'il y régnait. Il pressa le pas et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en ruine en prenant bien soin de vérifier une à une les pièces de la sordide demeure. Il arriva enfin au sommet de la maison. Le froid paralysait peu à peu ses muscles et avec appréhension, il poussa la vieille porte qui faisait barrage entre lui et la dernière des pièces.

Soudain, le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter. Il avait certainement sauté deux battements sous le choc. Après quelques instants, le Survivant se rendit compte que son cœur battait toujours mais tellement vite qu'il avait du mal à en discerner les battements. Harry quant à lui contemplait un vieux tas de chiffon. Il restait comme une statue, immobile. Le beau Survivant semblait pétrifié, lui qui avait connu ben pire. Les larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, Harry réussi à avancer et s'approcher lentement des vieilles couvertures avant d'en soulever l'une d'entre elles.

Soudain, un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Harry, suivi bientôt par un hoquet de stupeur. Sur une paillasse miteuse, Allie dormait calmement. Elle était là, sous ses yeux, à portée de bras. Il avait retrouvé sa colombe, emmitouflée dans les maigres couvertures. Le visage de la petite était pâle et ses lèvres étaient plus bleues que jamais. Elle était inconsciente, au grand désespoir de Harry. Celui-ci se pencha doucement et, avec une infinie précaution, il la prit dans ses bras. Le petit corps dont les bras pendaient lamentablement était encore tiède. Tout contre son corps, Harry sentait encore sa douce chaleur et son agréable parfum. Son odeur si particulière et le contact si doux avec sa peau de bébé le firent craquer. Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry prit le pouls de sa colombe. Son cœur battait encore.

Soudain, tout s'éclairci dans l'esprit de Harry. Elle était là, au creux de ses bras, en vie après plusieurs mois de calvaire. Tout était terminé, ils allaient vivre ! Et c'est ainsi que le prince charmant enroula le corps frêle de sa princesse dans les couvertures qui lui tombaient sous la main pour l'évader de sa prison obscure! Voilà comment, seuls dans le noir, nos deux héros partirent dans la nuit, sous la neige en ce merveilleux jour de Noël. Deux âmes en paix dans la nuit, les larmes coulant sur les joues de l'un, l'autre reprenant peu à peu ses esprits avant de sourire de toutes ses petites quenottes. Oui, il arrivait bien des miracles en ce jour béni !

C'est ainsi que se fini le conte du Survivant et la Colombe. Ils vécurent heureux…. Jusqu'au prochain tome de cette histoire


	13. TOME 3: Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Tout est toujours à Jk, rien à moi sauf Allie, Léo et quelques autres. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Note de l'auteur: Voila, on se retrouve enfin pour le **début du tome 3**. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques **reviews**, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour m'aider à écrire. Promis, cette fois, j'essaierai d'y répondre directement! Bisou à tous et **bonne lecture**._

_°.oOo.°_

Au milieu d'un sinistre cimetière, parmi les tombes fleuries des mille roses, un homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène serrait une femme dans ses bras. Sur les joues rougies de la mystérieuse femme coulaient des traînées de larmes reflétant les faibles rayons du soleil estival. A l'autre bout du globe, dans une immense villa surplombant une vallée verdoyante sur une des côtes de Floride, un adolescent essayait vainement de lire un gros bouquin poussiéreux qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque privée de son père. Dans une pièce voisine, deux enfants de huit et dix ans étaient allongés sur un lit recouvert d'un drap rose comme le papier peint parsemé de fleurs violettes qui recouvrait les murs. Ils discutaient avec un enthousiasme évident.

-« Quel anniversaire pourri ! Franchement Bobby, il y a 365 jours par année et il fallait que l'Auror Roger choisisse celui de mon 8ème anniversaire pour se faire enterrer ! Résultat, papa tirait encore une tête jusque par terre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi mon père a-t-il l'habitude d'être triste lorsque je fête mon anniversaire ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me voir grandir car chaque année j'ai droit au discours de ma plus jeune enfance mais quand même, là, ça devient casse-pieds ! »

-« Allie, tu connais ton papa, tu sais bien qu'il ne peux pas être joyeux aujourd'hui, c'est plus fort que lui. En plus, il était bien obligé d'aller à l'enterrement d'un de ses amis qui s'est suicidé ! C'est quand même grâce à Roger que tu es ici aujourd'hui ! »

-« Non, c'est papa qui m'a retrouvée ! T'as oublié que papa te le raconte à chaque période de Noël ? »

-« C'est vrai. T'as de la chance d'avoir un papa comme ça ! Depuis que mon paternel est parti, c'est moi l'homme à la maison. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte que notre plan réussisse. »

-« Toi ? Un homme ? T'as même pas de muscles, petit mec ! Laisse moi rire Bobby.»

-« Tais-toi Allie, je suis très sérieux, j'ai parlé à ma maman, elle va bientôt inviter ton père à souper je pense. »

-« J'ai aussi parlé à mon papa mais il croit qu'elle voudra pas. »

-« Parce que ton père est une mauviette, il faut voir les choses en face »

-« T'insulte encore une fois mon papa et je suis plus ta copine ! »

-« Tu me fais peur, petite colombe va ! »

-« Ferme ton bec ou je te vole dans les plumes ! »

C'est ainsi que Allie sauta sur Bobby pour lui faire des chatouillis. Pour se défendre, l'aîné des deux enfants couchés sur le lit de la fille du Survivant abattit sur les cheveux blonds de son amie un oreiller duveteux. Celle-ci riposta et cela tourna bien vite en bataille générale de polochon, sous les rires de bonheur de Allie.

Léo de son côté essayait vainement d'étudier ses manuels de sorcellerie. Il allait rentrer à Poudlard au mois de septembre et ne désirait pas être en retard par rapport aux autres sorciers qui avaient vécu depuis toujours au milieu de sortilèges et de potions. Certes, Léo habitait maintenant chez une famille sorcière mais ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Il avait fait ses premiers pas dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse adopter lors de ses sept ans. En conséquence, il n'avait fait connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille que peu de temps avant son huitième anniversaire tant l'adoption avait pris du temps.

Malheureusement pour lui, son insertion dans l'univers cosy de sa nouvelle demeure ne se fit pas sans encombre. En effet, la petite fille de son nouveau papa, elle aussi adoptée, n'a toujours pas accepté de devoir partager son père. Elle n'avait pas compris que Léo aussi avait droit à un peu d'amour et qu'il ne voulait pas lui voler son père. Heureusement, la situation s'était un peu améliorée et leur père ne faisait pas de favoritisme entre eux deux. Néanmoins, depuis que Léo avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, son papa était dans tous ses états.

Dérangé par le bruit que faisait Allie et son copain, Léo alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

-« Allie, moins fort s'il te plait ! J'essaie d'étudier moi ! »

-« Mais Léo, on fait que jouer ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Papa t'a dit de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant qu'il était à l'enterrement. Il va bientôt revenir et si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de râler, je le dit à papa quand il rentrera ! »

-« C'est pas ton père ! »

A cet instant, Allie su qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle vit les yeux de son grand frère se remplir de larmes avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la chambre au papier peint rose.

-« Bravo Allie ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec ton frère ! » Lui reprocha Bobby.

-« C'est pas non plus mon frère ! Il fait juste partie de la famille car il a eu le culot de profiter que j'étais kidnappée par ma mère pour envoyer une lettre à mon père pour l'inciter à l'adopter ! Si mon papa l'a aidé, c'était juste parce qu'il a eu pitié de lui ! »

-« Cela ne veut rien dire Allie. Si t'y va comme ça, toi aussi t'es la fille de Monsieur Harry parce qu'il a eu pitié de toi en te voyant sur le pas de sa porte ! »

-« C'est pas vrai, il m'aime mon papa » Répondit Allie, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Et bien oui, il t'aime, et Léo aussi je suis sûr qu'il t'adore! T'es sûrement trop petite pour comprendre cela mais va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Ca fait quand même plus de trois ans que Léo fait partie de ta vie. »

-« Je suis pas trop petite ! J'ai 8 ans maintenant ! Arrête de dire ça pour te vanter d'avoir 2 ans de plus que moi ! »

-« Si t'es petite ! » Répondit Bobby lui tirant la langue.

-« Je t'aime plus ! » Cria Allie avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle savait que Bobby avait raison mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle savait aussi que Léo était un grand frère formidable mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'aimer. Allie avait trop l'impression d'être une petite fille comme les autres pour Harry. Depuis que celui-ci avait entamé ses études pour devenir éducateur spécialisé suite à l'adoption de son deuxième enfant, Allie trouvait que son père avait changé. Il avait à présent d'autres personnes que Allie dans sa vie et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Les seules personnes qu'elle voulait autour d'elle étaient Bobby et Julia qui, espérait Allie, deviendrait la copine de Harry.

En effet, depuis que le père de Bobby les avait abandonnés, lui, sa mère, son frère et sa petite soeur, Harry s'était rapproché de Julia, totalement désemparée. Mais, il était trop timide pour oser l'inviter. Voila pourquoi Allie et Bobby avaient monté un plan d'action pour les réunir enfin. Ils espéraient vraiment que leur plan marche, et vite !

Suite au vacarme que continuait à faire sa petite sœur, Léo alla taper contre la cloison pour les faire taire. Il entendit soudain les pleurs de l'enfant. Léo alla donc dans la chambre et prit Allie dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler avant de viser avec un regard noir Bobby. Léo aussi aimerait bien avoir une mère et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait également songé au beau couple que feraient son père et Julia. De plus, il avait deviné les plans des deux garnements, et, même, les approuvait. Il trouvait vraiment que sa sœur adoptive était une merveilleuse petite fille, sauf avec lui. Pourtant, il ne la détestait pas, loin de là. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et surtout, ne pas la rendre triste. La voir pleurer le jour de son anniversaire était pour Léo un vrai supplice. Il regrettait par-dessous tout que Allie ne s'aperçoive pas que son grand frère veillait sur elle jour et nuit.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Léo, Allie avait très bien remarqué son petit jeu. Elle l'avait bien vu venir la reborder la nuit lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Faisant semblant de dormir, elle avait également sentit le tendre baiser de son frère sur son front. Même si ces gestes affectueux la touchaient au plus haut point, elle continuait à faire de comme si de rien était. Elle ne voulait pas donner raison au garçon qui lui avait volé son papa !

Après avoir consolé tant bien que mal Christie, la veuve de Roger, Harry retourna en vitesse chez lui. Cette fois-ci, finie les vieilles méthodes ; le balai, au placard ! C'est qu'Harry avait bien évolué depuis qu'Allie lui avait été enlevée et qu'il avait adopté Léo, ce petit orphelin qui l'avait fait fondre au premier regard. En effet, pour retourner en Floride, le papa gâteau transplana directement chez lui. Il était pressé de retrouver toute sa petite famille qu'il avait laissée seule pour deux heures. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de sa fille, ce petit démon qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses huit ans. Huit ans de bonheur, de joies et peines quelques fois. Huit ans de vie, tout simplement qu'il faudrait fêter comme il se devait. Venait s'ajouter à ce démon, un petit ange sorti de l'enfer il y a trois ans. En effet, Harry devait se hâter de rentrer s'il voulait faire travailler un peu Léo et réviser lui-même pour ses examens après avoir soufflé les bougies de sa colombe. Harry avait repris des études suite à l'adoption de son deuxième enfant. Il étudiait à présent dans une université locale pour devenir éducateur spécialisé en vue d'ouvrir plus tard une maison pour enfants sorciers. S'il réussissait les deux examens qu'il devait repasser à la fin de sa dernière année, Harry transformerait sa grande maison et l'aménagerait pour qu'une bande de garnements puisse y élire domicile. C'était le cas de Léo, sorcier orphelin parmi les moldus qui avait fait réfléchir le survivant. Il se disait que la vie de beaucoup d'enfants serait embellie s'ils vivaient dans leur monde. Il se disait qu'ouvrir un tel orphelinat aurait peut-être empêché Voldemort de détruire le monde, peut-être que le pire mage noir de cette époque ne serait jamais devenu le démon qu'il était s'il n'avait été élevé autour de personnes qui l'aimaient. De plus, Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'être père de famille était le plus beau métier du monde mais que seul dans son immense demeure pendant les heures de cours, c'était ennuyeux à la longue !

Harry transplana donc devant chez lui. Il regarda son immense maison à la façade brunie par les affres du temps. Il se voyait déjà bien donner cours à des petits sorciers et les voir le regarder avec des yeux remplis de soif d'apprendre. Il imaginait déjà bien entendre l'écho de leurs rires ou leurs pleurs de dizaines de ces petits sorciers qui le considèreraient comme leur vrai père. Il croyait déjà les entendre. Soudain, Harry sortit des sa torpeur. Il y avait déjà des pleurs dans sa maison. Ceux d'Allie. Avec un long soupir, Harry rentra chez lui avant d'aller consoler sa fille qui venait de se faire gronder par son frère car elle chahutait trop avec son ami.

Depuis que le père de Bobby l'avait abandonné avec ses frères et sœurs, l'enfant passait presque tout son temps chez les Potter. D'ailleurs, les autres garnements du quartier eux aussi venaient souvent chez « Monsieur Harry ». Le temps d'une partie de football, un jeu typiquement moldu ou histoire d'occuper leur temps libre, les quelques enfants venaient chercher Monsieur Harry qui acceptait avec joie de mettre un sourire sur le visage. La seule qui ne semblait pas être ravie était Allie qui était d'une jalousie maladive. Elle détestait voir son père s'occuper d'autres enfants qu'elle. C'est d'ailleurs une raison supplémentaire pour Harry de jouer avec Bobby et les autres. Sa fille devait apprendre à partager sinon elle finirait chez les Serpentard plus tard !

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir séché les larmes de sa fille, Harry alla en douce préparer le gâteau de sa fille. D'un coup de baguette magique, il décora la pâtisserie d'une fine couche de massepain à l'effigie de sa colombe. En plaçant les huit bougies qui trônaient sur la crème chantilly, Harry ne versa aucune larme. Il s'était fait à l'idée que les enfants ça grandit. Oui, il avait bien évolué depuis quelques années !

Lorsque Allie descendit à la cuisine, elle avait tout oublié des conflits de cette après-midi. Son père l'avait peut-être laissée seule avec Bobby et Léo mais il s'était rattrapé. Il était assis avec Léo derrière un énorme gâteau comme Allie les aimait. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Allie pris conscience à ce moment de tout le sens du mot famille. Alors avec Bobby, elle alla s'asseoir pour découper le gros gâteau. Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment merveilleux, même pas le coup de téléphone qui vint juste au moment où Allie empoignait le couteau pour entamer le quatre quart à la crème. En tendant l'oreille, Allie eut tout juste le temps d'entendre à travers le combiné téléphonique Julia inviter son père à souper la semaine prochaine. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau d'anniversaire !

_°.oOo.° _

C'était le petit matin en Floride. Allie descendit ans la cuisine familiale. Elle s'était levée tôt aujourd'hui car c'était un jour important. Elle savait que son père aurait besoin d'être rassuré. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son père aurait aussi besoin d'être dissuadé d'ouvrir une boite de soupe en conserve pour le déjeuner. En effet, lors de ses crises de stress, Harry avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne plus distinguer les repas.

-« Laisse papa ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de préparer le déjeuner moi-même » dit Allie en prenant la baguette des mains de son père. Un Harry Potter levé du pied gauche avec une baguette dans la main, sa faisait parfois des dégâts ! Et Dieu sait si Allie s'y connaissait.

-« Merci ma colombe, je pense que j'aurais tout renversé sinon, j'ai les mains qui tremblent tellement! »

-« Bobby avait donc raison… »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Bobby ? »

-« Que t'étais une mauviette ! »

-« Allie Lily Molly Potter, il me semble que vous attrapez de mauvaise fréquentations ! J'ai toujours su que Bobane n'était pas bien éduqué ! »

-« Arrête de l'appeler Bobane, il déteste son prénom ! Il s'appelle Bobby et s'il est si mal éduqué, alors pourquoi tu vas draguer sa jolie maman ce soir ? »

-« Je ne vais pas draguer Julia, comme tu dis ! »

-« Oh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! » Chantonna innocemment la gamine, levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Allie, un peu de respect pour ton vieux père ! Apporte donc la soupe, j'ai faim ! »

-« Oh, je suis pas un elfe de maison ! Et c'est en croyant qu'on mangeant de la soupe le matin que tu comptes être reçu à tes examens ? Il est huit heures du matin papa, on ne mange pas de la soupe à cette heure ! Je me demande ce qu'ils t'apprennent à ton école ! » Lança Allie, imitant son papa poule.

-« Oh, t'as raison ma colombe. Huit… huit heures ? Mais je vais être en retard avec tout cela moi ! »

-« Mais non, t'as rendez-vous qu'à l'heure du manger ! »

-« Mais il faut que je sois à la fac en avance si je veux être reçu ! »

-« Papa, c'est pas parce que tu sera trois heures avant ton rendez-vous qu'il vont te faire réussir tes examens ! Tu sais, tes résultats sont déjà enregistrés, tu ne peux plus rien y changer ! T'es vraiment nul en informatique ! »

-« Tu as raison. Parfois je me demande qui est l'adulte dans cette maison. Bientôt tu deviendras comme tata Hermione ! »

Soudain Allie exprima une mine de dégoût. Certes, elle avait avancé d'une année lors de ses maternelles car elle arrivait à lire bien avant d'entrer en primaire mais de là à devenir une petite Miss Je-sais-tout, il y avait un gouffre !

Aujourd'hui, Harry allait recevoir les résultats de ses examens qui allaient marquer un tournant dans leur vie au cas où il serait diplômé. Si tout allait bien, Harry consacrerait l'année prochaine à rénover sa maison et à obtenir les papiers nécessaires pour ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier, une première dans le monde de la magie. Tous les condisciples de Harry étaient au courant de la nature de celui-ci ainsi que de sa paternité mais Harry n'avait jamais été assez proche que pour leur présenter sa famille. Aujourd'hui, Allie et Léo allaient l'accompagner à la réception.

En parlant du loup, Léo pénétra enfin dans la cuisine. Il était apparent qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé car ses cheveux bruns hirsutes se dressaient sur la tête et ses yeux également bruns étaient rougis. Après un long bâillement, il alla s'asseoir devant un grand bol de chocolat chaud. D'un coup de baguette, Harry lui retira le bol des mains.

-« T'as pas oublié quelque chose bonhomme ? »

-« Bonjour Père… » Répondit Léo avec lassitude avant de reprendre son bol.

Après que Harry ait ordonné à Léo de l'appeler Papa ou Harry comme tout le monde, sans prévenir, Allie quitta la table et s'en alla en courant. Harry eut tout juste le temps de lui jeter un sortilège d'entrave avant d'aller la récupérer par le col de la chemise.

-« Depuis quand on quitte la table sans demander la permission, jeune fille ? »

-« Depuis que Léo ne me dit même plus bonjour ! »

-« Quoi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui veux plus m'adresser la parole ! » Cria Léo

-« Je te déteste ! » Lui répondit Allie en lui tirant la langue.

-« Oh, on arrête ! J'entends encore l'un d'entre vous rouspéter et il est privé de sortie pendant une semaine. Manger, se laver et dormir sera votre prochain programme si vous ne cessez pas vos enfantillages ! Compris ? »

-« J'aime pas quand tu cries… » Pleurnicha Allie pour seule réponse.

-« Et moi, tu crois que j'aime voir mes enfants se disputer ? Dans quelques semaines, Léo part pour l'internat. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait un peu temps d'être gentille avec lui ? Et toi Léo, cela ne te fais rien d'être sans cesse en conflit avec elle ? Sois un peu mature, voyons ! Que vont dire tes amis s'ils voient que tu embêtes ta sœur pour des broutilles comme un gosse de 4 ans ? »

-« Cries pas, papa, on est désolés ! » Murmura doucement Allie, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Oui, Pardon Père »

-« Léo, pour la dernière fois, appelle-moi Papa… S'il te plait ! »

-« Ouais, quand tu dis « Père » on dirait que t'as un ananas coincé dans les fesse ! » Rigola Allie avec malice avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de son frère et son père.

-« Allie, surveille ton langage ! Et ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme cela ! Vous êtes tous les deux punis et vous n'irez pas à la remise des résultats ! D'ailleurs, il est temps que je parte. Filez dans votre chambre ! »

-« On peux au moins te regarder partir Pè… Papa ? »

-« Léo, tu n'es jamais vu quelqu'un transplaner ? D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu mon permis de tansplanage ? J'en aurai besoin au cas où les Aurores feraient des contrôles » Demanda Harry commençant à stresser.

-« Dans ton portefeuille » Lui indiqua Léo

-« Et mon portefeuille ? »

-« Dans ton pantalon »

-« Parfait je pense que je suis prêt… Au revoir mes amours, soyez sages. Il reste du gâteau au frigo si vous avez faim » Dit Harry, se préparant à transplaner.

-« Euh, Papa, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ton pantalon, il est plié sur ta chaise de bureau. T'es en caleçon là… » Pouffa Allie

-« Oui, je ne doute pas que tu fasses un bel effet à la réunion mais si tu comptes impressionner ainsi les professeurs, je pense que cela ne marchera pas… Tu peux toujours essayer mais prends des photos, j'ai bien envie de voir la tête de tes amies ! »

-« Oh, Merlin ! Merci mes amours ! »

-« Je me demande à quoi tu pensais » Fit Léo assez apeuré de voir son père dans un tel état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ainsi pied devant un obstacle.

-« Ou plutôt, à qui… » Glissa Allie se retenant de rigoler en voyant son père rougir. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, Harry partit s'habiller avant de transplaner à son université

Dès que le « plop » caractéristique du tansplanage se fit entendre, Allie fila dans sa chambre et s'empara du talkie-walkie que Hermione lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite pour son anniversaire il y a quelques semaines. En effet, Harry avait encore entretenu les liens avec les Weasley et le Survivant se rendait régulièrement avec ses enfants en Angleterre. Quant à l'appareil à pile couleur camouflage, il avait été ensorcelé par Harry pour qu'il marche même quand les piles seraient à plat. Comme quoi, la magie, c'était parfois utile pour les économies ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le talkie-walkie était le cadeau que Allie avait préféré et Hermione en était ravie. Allie possédait un des boîtiers, Bobby avait l'autre et les deux enfants ne juraient plus que par l'engin depuis plusieurs jours.

-« Allie la souris à Bobane la banane. Tu me reçois Bobby ? » Demanda Allie en parlant dans le combiné.

-« 5 sur 5 » Fit la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

-« Plan numéro 1 réussi avec brio. Je peux rester à la maison ! J'ai tellement embêté Léo que Papa nous a punis. Il n'a vu que du feu quand j'ai fait semblant de pleurer. Maintenant à part Léo qui étudie, il n'y a personne au quartier général. Tu peux venir, je te couvre ! »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages sont à la grande Johanne K. Rowling, rien est à moi sauf Allie, Bobby, Roger et certains autres persos. Je ne gagne évidemment rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. L'histoire m'appartient et la relecture est à la talentueuse Jbou._

_**N/A :** Voila, j'avais oublié de préciser sur ce site que je faisais une pause de parution. Il faut dire que le fossé du nombre de reviews entre ce site et les autres me désole. J'atteint les 350 sur un et ici, bah, rien. Voila, c'était juste une petite crise où j'avais plus envie de poster mais je reprend la parution et étant donné qu'une dizaine de chapitres sont écrits (je les poste par 2 ici) cela ,e devrait plus mettre trop de temps entre chaque. M'enfin, tout est relatif. J'espère que vous avez eu de bon point de fin d'année et puis… Bonne lecture à tous_

_°.oOo.°_

-« Allie la souris à Bobane la banane. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Bobby ? »

-« Attends Allie ! Ma mère est à la baraque. Il faut que j'attende qu'elle parte à la pharmacie pour pouvoir venir. Quand elle reviendra à la maison, elle sera tellement stone à cause de ses médicaments qu'elle ne se rendra même pas compte que je n'y suis plus. Deux minutes et je suis au quartier général ! »

-« Bien reçu. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne ferais pas mieux de lui dire ? »

-« Certain ! Et puis, c'est de ta faute après tout. Tu n'aurais pas teint les cheveux de Coline en bleu, je pourrais venir sans problème. Je suis puni je te rappelle ! »

-« Elle m'avait énervée ! C'est vrai quoi, elle me cassait les oreilles à pleurer sans arrêt alors j'ai usé de la magie accidentellement. Tu es au courant que je ne sais pas toujours la contrôler… En plus les cheveux bleus, sa lui allait à ravir ! »

-« Très drôle ! Coline est petite je te signale ! C'est normal si elle pleure ! Bon, ma mère sors de la maison, j'arrive ! »

-« Bien reçu, terminé ! »

Allie pausa avec un sourire le talkie-walkie sur la table. Rien que le fait de repenser à hier matin lui faisait éclater de rire à nouveau. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait été jouer chez les Lohane, elle avait fait de la magie accidentelle et avait coloré les cheveux de la petite sœur de Bobby en bleu. Lorsque Julia avait vu le résultat, elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître la coupable et avait puni Bobby. Voila pourquoi les deux amis étaient à présent obligés de se voir en cachette pour établir le plan d'attaque. Allie était très fière de son coup. Il faut dire qu'il fallait y penser à se faire punir pour rester à la maison ! Une fois de plus, son père était tombé dans le panneau…

Allie détestait avoir affaire avec les amis de son papa, surtout quand ceux-ci s'avèrent être des femmes. Etre dévisagée comme une bête de foire, c'était pas son truc ! De plus, elle devait absolument établir en secret un plan avec Bobby pour que tout aille comme sur des roulettes ce soir, lorsque Julia et Harry iraient souper au restaurant. Pendant ce temps, la petite troupe constituée de la marmaille des tourtereaux devraient rester ensemble au manoir.

Il avait été convenu que Léo, le plus vieux des enfants, garderait un œil sur les deux garnements ainsi que sur Duncan et Coline Lohane, âgés respectivement de 5 ans et 18 mois. Le fait était que Bobby était furieux. Ayant seulement un an de moins que Léo, il considérait être capable de s'occuper de lui ainsi que de son petit frère et sa petite sœur. C'était en effet lui qui s'occupait d'eux lorsque sa maman avait des crises à cause de sa maladie et il n'avait pas besoin de Léo pour lui donner des conseils !

Bobby savait très bien que sa maman était malade mais il ne savait pas trop de quoi. Lorsque Julia était enceinte de la benjamine, le docteur lui avait dit que le foetus pourrait avoir des malformations à cause de ses médicaments. Heureusement, Coline était née tout à faite normale. Elle était un beau bébé tout rose qui faisait à présent la fierté de son aîné. Celui qui n'avait pas supporté, c'était son papa. Quelques mois plus tard, il a fait ses valises et n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie. Hormis son souvenir quasi omniprésent, Mr Lohane n'a laissé à son aîné qu'une vieille montre en or qu'il tenait d'un de ses aïeux. Il avait déposé l'objet avec soin sur la table de chevet de Bobby lorsqu'il était allé embrasser une dernière fois son cadeau venu du ciel qui dormait à poings fermés. A partir de ce jour, Bobby ne rêva plus jamais… Son cauchemar était devenu réalité.

Allie savait que Bobby souffrait beaucoup de ne plus avoir de présence masculine à la maison. Depuis, il en faisait voir à sa mère de toutes les couleurs. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Bobby admirait tellement Harry. Un jour, comme chaque semaine, les enfants du village étaient réunis dans le parc du manoir des Potter pour y disputer une partie de football, un jeu moldu. Bobby était alors venu une fois de plus avec Duncan et Coline car sa maman avait été retenue à son job. Allie, avec l'innocence de son âge, lui avait alors demandé pourquoi son papa ne s'en occupait plus. Lorsque Bobby, honteux, lui avait révélé la vérité, Allie eut un sourire malicieux. Que font une petite fille à la recherche d'une mère et un garçon sans papa ? Depuis ce jour, le seul centre d'intérêt des deux garnements était de rassembler leurs parents mais l'affaire était loin d'être dans le sac !

Lorsque Bobby sonna à la porte, Allie s'empara vite de Doudou qui traînait sur le lit désordonné de la jeune fille pour le recouvrir de vêtements au fond de son armoire. Bobby était un grand garçon et Allie ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle dormait encore avec un nounours. Certes, si quelqu'un voyait la peluche, il aurait du mal à la différencier d'un vieux torchon mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Lorsque Fifi la peluche eut subi le même sort que Doudou, Allie glissa sur la rampe d'escaliers du hall d'entrée pour aller ouvrir la porte à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci arborait de magnifiques cernes en dessous des yeux et malgré tout, un sourire lumineux qui semblait toutefois légèrement forcé.

-« Désolé d'être en retard. Tu connais ma mère. Elle est revenue au moins cinq fois pour vérifier que je n'étais pas parti ! J'avais prévu le coup, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra maintenant. Soi-disant qu'on ferait des bêtises ! »

-« Nous ? Des bêtises ? On dirait qu'elle ne nous connaît pas si bien que cela ! »

-« Si, justement ! » Rigola Bobby.

-« Bon, passons à notre plan… Elle mettra quoi ce soir ta maman ? »

-« Robe noir super sexy. Avec un grand décolleté et une échancrure sur le côté » Déclara Bobby avec un air coquin.

-« Bobby ! Tu sais bien que le noir sa met le cafard à mon paternel ! » Dit Allie avec lassitude.

-« D'accord, elle ira toute nue alors... » Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune garçon.

-« Oui, cela tombe bien, mon père est pas doué pour dégrafer les soutiens-gorge. Sa lui évitera bien des misères ! »

-« Ha Ha, très marrant ! T'en as d'autres des pareilles ? »

-« Oui, c'est un géant, un troll et un gobelin qui entrent dans le Poudlard express… »

°.oOo.°

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir puni ses enfants. Certes, cela leur ferait une bonne leçon car leurs petites disputes avaient assez duré mais il trouvait qu'il y était allé un peu fort sur ce coup-là. De plus, toutes ses amies espéraient enfin voir les petits bouts de chou dont il leur avait tellement parlé. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les « amies » en question ne s'intéressaient pas plus aux marmots qu'à la couleur des sous-vêtements du prince du Lichtenstein !

En effet, les enfants étant le seul sujet de conversation que Harry ait, les jeunes étudiantes devaient faire avec et faire semblant d'être intéressées pour pouvoir enfin approcher le jeune papa. Malgré les regards appuyés et les avances déguisées, Harry n'avait rien remarqué de la tactique de ces dames. Harry étant le seul candidat masculin de sa promotion d'éducateur, ils était bien vite devenu un très bon parti. Ce que l'auteur n'a pas précisé, c'est que chacune des ses amies auraient pu correspondre à la description d'un dindon. Couvertes de boutons ou atteignant le poids de feu le cousin de Harry, ces cœurs brisés ignoraient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et suivaient, sans poser de questions, ce que leur dictaient leurs hormones en ébullition par tant d'année d'abstinence.

Hormis Allie, dans l'esprit de Harry, il n'y avait qu'une et une seule femme : Julia. Elle et elle seule trottinait de temps en temps dans les pensées du Survivant. Elle était la seule à venir penser le cœur de Harry pour l'inonder d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, Harry était hypnotisé par les yeux noisette de sa voisine. De plus, il pouvait déjà considérer Bobby comme faisant partie de la famille, étant donné qu'il passait sa vie en dehors de l'école auprès de Allie. Sur cet avenir plein de certitudes planait malheureusement une zone d'ombre. En effet, pour expliquer les crises successives de Julia, Bobby avait avoué que sa maman devait se faire fréquemment des piqûres. Harry avait donc pensé à un diabète sévère et n'avait pas posé plus de question car malade ou pas, Julia allait devenir sa femme !

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par un homme en costume qui grimpait sur l'estrade. Les résultats allaient enfin être dévoilés ! Le cœur de Harry s'emballa, se mains devinrent moites mais c'était trop tard pour paniquer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait enfin être fixé.

Les yeux dans le vide, Harry écoutait inlassablement défiler le nom de ses camarades qui avaient été acceptés. Il les voyait aller embrasser leurs proches, ivres de joie. A chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine. La diplômée en question (il n'y avait que des filles mis à part Harry) n'en croyait pas ses yeux avant de se dire qu'elle avait toujours su qu'elle était née pour exercer ce métier. Harry, lui, se contentait de leur adresser quelques sourires forcés avant de retourner à l'écoute des diplômés.

-« Pour finir, le majeur de cette promotion, avec 91 de bonnes réponses… » Continua le bonhomme au costume à carreaux et à la moustache protubérante.

Harry retint son souffle. C'était sa dernière chance. S'il n'était pas cité maintenant, il devrait recommencer son année et reporter son rêve à l'été prochain. Non, il ne renoncerait pas…

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, Harry écouta le présentateur finir son discours.

-« Applaudissez bien fort… »

°.oOo.°

Allie et Bobby avaient fini leur plan pour ce soir. Ils le connaissaient même par cœur. Cette fois cela ne pouvait pas louper ! Ils avaient par la même occasion dévalisée l'armoire à chocogrenouilles du manoir. A présent, assis sur le tapis de la chambre d'Allie, entourés de papiers multicolores, les deux garnements faisaient des bricolages. Bientôt, les habits furent couverts de colle et la chambre saccagée du sol au plafond. Lorsque Allie, admira son œuvre d'art, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-« Léo ! Va ouvrir la porte ! » Ordonna la petite fille à son frère.

-« Fais-le toi-même ! » Cria le principal intéressé avant de capituler.

-« Merci Léo, t'es un chou ! Si tu t'étais lavé, j'aurais peut-être même pu t'embrasser ! » Se moqua Allie.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Julia à l'étage d'en bas. En un instant, elle attrapa son talkie-walkie et dit :

-« Alerte de type 3 Bobby ! »

-« Allie, c'est pas la peine de crier dans le talkie-walkie, je suis à côté de toi ! Andouille ! »

-« Je suis pas une andouille, c'est toi la patate ! » Riposta-t-elle.

Les deux garnements furent tirés de leur dispute par les cris de Julia venant d'en bas.

-« Bobane Lohane ! Tu descends immédiatement ou sa va barder pour ton matricule ! »

-« C'est bon, j'arrive ! J'aide juste Allie à ranger… » Se défendit le garçon.

-« Tu ne fais rien du tout ! Tu descends illico presto sinon tu ne mets plus les pieds ici et même pas ce soir ! »

Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois. En un éclair, les deux garnements dévalèrent et se retrouvèrent devant Julia. Apparemment ses médicaments ne l'avaient pas tant endormie que cela et elle s'était fait un sang d'encre en ne le voyant pas à la maison. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à partir en prétextant que ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient restés seuls, Julia informa Allie qu'elle déposerait Bobby et les autres ce soir à huit heures. Allie lui assura que son père serait prêt avant que Julia ouvrait la porte pour sortir, Bobby sur ses talons. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le seuil de la porte qu'elle se fit bousculer par un Harry ivre de bonheur, le diplôme avec mention sous le bras qui alla serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin Léo, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le Survivant embrassa de pleine bouche Julia qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« Ben dis donc, ton père, c'est un rapide Allie ! »

°.oOo.°

Allie n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce que son père était idiot ! C'est avec un mince sourire que la jeune fille se remémorait la baffe magistrale qui avait suivi le baiser volé. Il faut dire que Harry l'avait bien cherché en prenant Julia par surprise. Depuis que celle-ci, furieuse, avait quitté le manoir en laissant le Survivant tout pantois, personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de la famille Lohane et la situation durait depuis plus d'une semaine. Même Bobby n'avait plus parlé à Allie qui ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Depuis ce jour, la petite se morfondait seule dans sa chambre et Harry faisait de même. Plus que tout, la morosité rythmait à présent leur quotidien.

Le seul qui n'ait pas changé son comportement était Léo. Les histoires de cœur de son père étaient le moindre de ses soucis. En effet, il lui restait trois semaines avant sa rentrée à Poudlard et il n'avait pas encore ouvert le livre de sortilèges. Il avait du retard à rattraper ! Son plus grand rêve était d'être à la hauteur de son père. Il était un Potter par Merlin ! Il se devait d'être un sorcier d'exception. S'il le devenait, Léo verrait peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie briller au fond des yeux émeraude de son père une étincelle de fierté qui montrerait que celui-ci n'a jamais regretté de l'avoir adopté. Peut-être qu'enfin, Harry l'aimerait autant qu'il aime Allie…

Léo se demandait sans cesse comment était Poudlard. Il se posait des tonnes de questions. Est-ce que la forêt interdite l'était toujours ? Peeves faisait-il toujours autant de mauvaises farces ? Dans quelle maison serait-il envoyé ? Il était impatient de pouvoir enfin contempler le plafond magique dont son père lui avait tellement venté la beauté, de pouvoir passer des heures au milieu des livres dans l'univers cosy de la grande bibliothèque. Il voulait vérifier que le lieu était bien magique, que toutes les histoires que son père lui avait raconté sur l'endroit, le soir avant de s'endormir étaient vraies. Et plus que tout, il voulait quitter la Floride, sa maison et sa sœur.

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, Harry ressassait ses idées noires dans sa grande bibliothèque lorsque Léo pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de ses pas feutrés sur le tapis de la salle troubla le silence de cathédrale qui y régnait mais il en fallait peu pour alerter Harry. Se retournant, Harry distingua la silhouette menue de son aîné dont un faible rayon de lumière provenant d'un puit de lumière illuminait le visage. La vaste salle était le lieu où les deux hommes venaient se ressourcer lors de leurs déprimes. Léo savait donc qu'il trouverait son père ici, lisant un livre ou sirotant une tasse de thé.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas mon trésor ? »

-« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

-« D'accord mon trésor » Soupira Harry

-« Papa ! »

-« C'est bon, je blaguais ! »

-« Ton humour laisse à désirer. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu. Je voulais savoir si tu ne pourrais pas demander au professeur McGonagall de m'envoyer directement chez les Gryffondor. Elle t'appréciait beaucoup, elle ne pourra donc pas te refuser cela. ! » Tenta d'expliquer Léo.

-« Comment cela jeune homme ? Tu refuses de faire ta répartition ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Que le Choixpeau te dise qu'il s'est trompé, que tu n'es pas un sorcier et que tu dois retourner chez toi ? »

-« C'est pas sa, Papa, mais s'il m'envoyait à Serpentard ? »

-« Oh, crois-moi, mon bonhomme, tu as tout sauf l'âme d'un serpent ! Et puis je t'interdis d'avoir des préjugés sur les maisons ! Elles ont toutes leurs qualités et il n'y a pas que de salauds à Serpentard ! Si tu es envoyé dans une maison, c'est que tu y as ta place et rien ni personne ne pourra y remédier. Qu'importa ta maison, c'est ce qu'il y a au fond de toi qui compte. Je pensais t'avoir donné une meilleure éducation ! » Grogna Harry

-« Je croyais que tu serais déçu si j'était pas un Gryffondor. »

-« Tu pourrais même être un Cracmol que je serais toujours fier de toi ! » dit Harry en essayant de rassurer son enfant.

-« Je t'interdis d'avoir des préjugés sur les Cracmol ! Je croyais t'avoir donné une meilleure éducation » Le singea Léo.

-« Oh, file dans ta chambre, garnement ! » Rigola Harry.

Rire. Harry avait oublié la signification de ce mot. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se butait à faire la tête. Une semaine longue et pesante lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être laissé emporter par son euphorie. Pourquoi ce baiser furtif avait-il tout gâché ? Aimait-il Julia ? Difficile à dire. Il aimait Allie autant que Léo mais avec sa voisine, ses sentiments étaient différents. L'homme aux cheveux de jais savait juste qu'il tenait à elle. Il avait besoin de son regard, de son sourire et bizarrement, du mystère qui entourait sa maladie. Ce qu'il cherchait en vain, c'était avant tout l'amour. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas Julia. Peut-être ne voyait-il en elle qu'une femme parfaite qui pourrait égayer ses vieux jours mais comment le Survivant pourrait-il identifier ces sentiments alors que ceux-ci sont encore nouveaux pour lui ? Ce que Harry savait, c'était qu'un jour ou l'autre, la femme de sa vie, celle qui lui donnerait l'envie de se lever le matin et de se recoucher au creux de ses bras le lendemain, celle sur qui il pourrait compter, qu'importe les caprices du destin, celle qui l'aimerait, tout simplement, frapperait à sa porte comme l'avait un jour fait Allie et Léo. La jolie voisine était la femme rêvée mais son admirateur savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de faire sa vie avec elle. Il devrait apprendre à la connaître, accepter ses défauts, ses petites manies et surtout, se réconcilier avec elle ! Mais, en aurait-il le courage ?

-« Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! Bien sur que j'en aurai le courage ! » Murmura notre héros pour lui-même alors qu'il sortait de sa douche.

-« Et tes chevilles, elles vont bien ? » Lui répondit d'une voix grinçante son miroir.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Oh, rien ! En plus d'être imbu de sa personne, monsieur Potter est lent à la détente ! »

-« Très marrant le miroir rouillé ! Ah, j'en profite tant que je t'ai sous la main. Si tu réponds encore une fois à ma fille que Blanche Neige est plus belle qu'elle, je te brise en mille morceaux, ok ? » Le réprimanda Harry.

-« Sept ans de malheur mon beau Potter ! »

-« Sa peux pas être pire que pour le moment ! »

-« Sieur Potter parle trop vite… »

-« Et toi, le miroir, tu parles de trop ! » Coupa Harry avant de claquer la porte avec une certaine incompréhension. Il alla ensuite voir ce que Allie mijotait dans sa chambre.

-« Ma colombe, tu fais quoi de beau ? »

-« J'ai des plumes ? Non, alors, par Merlin, appelle-moi Allie ! »

-« Oh, qu'avez-vous donc tous aujourd'hui ? » Ronchonna Harry

-« Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tout fait rater mon plan avec Bobby, je serais moins énervée. »

-« Tu m'en veux encore pour cela ? » Demanda le sorcier en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de son enfant. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux avant que sa main ne se fasse repousser par sa fille qui éclata en sanglots.

-« T'as tout cassé ! Bobby il veut plus me parler ! » Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-« Je suis convaincu que cela va s'arranger. Tu sais, moi aussi Julia me manque. »

-« Mais si sa s'arrange pas ? Je voulais juste que Julia et toi vous vous marriez… »

-« Tu sais poussin, l'amour, cela ne se commende pas. Tu ne peux pas décider du jour au lendemain de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un, même si tu en as très envie. »

-« Mais on peut toujours essayer ? » Tenta de se rattraper la petite fille aux cheveux d'or.

-« Tu pourras toujours essayer mon amour. Et si tu tombes, je serai là pour te redresser. On a perdu la bataille, mais pas la guerre, Allie ! On continuera à se battre. On est des Potter, hein dis ? Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes de crocodile ! » Expliqua le Survivant tout en passant son doigt sous les yeux embués de la petite pour effacer les marques de ses larmes de diamant. L'enfant renifla encore quelques fois avant d'aller se remettre à son dessin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allie s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Une fois son dessin terminé, elle avait recommencé à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. La petite détestait son père, elle détestait son dessin et surtout, elle détestait s'ennuyer ferme ! Lorsque son père débarqua à nouveau dans sa chambre et celle de Léo pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient récurer le grenier, elle songea sérieusement à vérifier que son paternel n'était pas devenu fou. Le pire étant que Harry semblait totalement sérieux en annonçant cela. Merlin seul savait pourquoi le sorcier avait choisi cet instant mais il s'était enfin décidé à aménager sa maison pour ouvrir l'orphelinat le plus vite possible.

Allie suivit donc son père sans broncher, voyant dans le délire de celui-ci une bonne occasion de tuer le temps. Léo quant à lui, rouspéta quelque peu mais juste pour la forme car il était curieux de découvrir les trésors que recelait l'endroit. Ni lui ni Allie n'avaient jamais mis les pieds au dernier étage car son père avait attendu d'avoir retiré tous les sortilèges de Magie noire ancestraux qui gardaient le grenier pour les y emmener. C'est ainsi que toute la petite famille se réunit au milieu de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées.

-« Ca sent mauvais » Ronchonna Léo, le dernier à entrer.

-« T'as le nez trop près de la bouche ! » Répliqua Allie.

-« Aidez-moi à vider ces vieux cartons au lieu de vous disputer ! Je les empilerai avec ma baguette plus tard mais pour voir leur contenu, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez voir, sa va être amusant ! » Intervint leur père.

-« Si on considère que ce dépotoir peut avoir une allure convenable dans au moins trois mille ans de rangement, je dirais que cela risque d'être tout sauf amusant… » Ronchonna Allie, commençant à ouvrir les caisses de carton pour voir si ce qu'elles contenaient pouvaient être réutilisable.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils fouillèrent de fond en comble la sinistre pièce. Tout le bazar qui y avait élu domicile était uniquement éclairé par une lucarne du toit obscurcie par les toiles d'araignées, ce qui rendait encore plus chaotiques leurs fouilles archéologiques. Néanmoins, grâce au miracle de la Magie, tout le capharnaüm fut trié, les souris délogées, les cartons aplatis et empilés par Harry, à la plus grande joie de ses enfants qui se régalaient de le voir utiliser enfin sa baguette. Le pari de Harry était gagné, il avait réussi à les faire sortir de leur monotonie. Il était grandement temps !

-« Ouf, sa a quand même meilleure allure, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda fièrement Harry.

-« Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ce trou à rats ?

-« On pourrait y mettre une chambre d'enfants, tiens ! Là, on mettrait le lit et là, l'armoire… » Expliqua Harry avec entrain en faisant de grands signes expressifs.

Allie quant à elle n'avait rien entendu de la discussion. Elle fixait une porte en bois vernis qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Cette porte paraissait usée et très vieille, gravée à la main et fermée depuis des lustres. Ni Léo, ni son père ne semblaient en avoir remarqué la présence. Soudain, une voix lui parvint aux oreilles comme un appel à l'aide. La voix fluette et triste envahit les pensées de la petite.

-« Papa, qui c'est qui parle ? » Demanda timidement Allie, effrayée.

-« Al, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu entends des voix toi maintenant ? » S'inquiéta Harry en passant sa main sur le front de sa fille pour lui prendre a température.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune voix, Harry prit sa fille par l'épaule et tous redescendirent dans la salle à manger. Bien que son père lui ai dit le contraire, Allie restait convaincue qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'avait appelée à la rescousse. Plus que tout, la petite savait qu'une fillette avait besoin de son aide. Allie se le promit, demain, elle retournerait voir ce que contenait la pièce à la porte invisible.

Avec l'agitation ambiante, personne ne remarqua la lettre que Bobby Lohane glissa par-dessous leur porte d'entrée avant de détaler à toutes jambes.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages sont à la grande Johanne K. Rowling, rien est à moi sauf Allie, Bobby, Roger et certains autres persos. Je ne gagne évidemment rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. L'histoire m'appartient et la relecture est à la talentueuse Jbou._

_**N/A :** Voila, encore deux chapitres pour vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant avoir quelques reviews pour me motiver un petit peu. Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas été beaucou à commenter le chapittre précédent. C'est pas super pour la motivation de l'auteur BzOuuX_

_°.oOo.°_

-« Al'… Allie ! »

-« Quoi encore ? » Demanda cette dernière en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller avant que son tuteur ne lui réponde :

-« J'ai trouvé cela dans le hall. Quelqu'un a du le glisser en dessous de la porte d'entrée hier soir. Je l'ai découvert ce matin, c'est pour toi. » Répondit Harry en lui tendant une missive sur laquelle s'étendait une écriture malhabile formant ces mots :

« C'est Bobane le banane.

Je ne peux pas te parler beaucoup. Ma mère a le talkie-walkie. J'essaierai de la faire relativiser le baiser avec Monsieur Harry.

Bisous ma souris. »

Le visage d'Allie s'illumina soudain d'un immense sourire. Bobby ne lui faisait pas la tête !

-« J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me faisait pas la tête ! » S'exclama malicieusement Allie.

-« Bien sûr ! Et qui c'est qui a boudé toute la semaine dernière ? »

-« C'était juste pour que tu retiennes la leçon ! » Riposta la petite.

-« Ben voyons ! Bon, prépares-toi pour aller à l'anniversaire de Niklas. Tata Mione nous attends pour midi tapante »

-« Je peux rester ici ? S'il te plait, j'aime pas aller chez eux ! En plus il a un drôle de prénom Nick ! » Supplia Allie qui ne demandait qu'à retourner dans le grenier pendant l'absence de sa famille. Depuis hier, elle n'était pas remontée dans la pièce sous la toiture du manoir car elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son paternel.

-« Hors de question ! Mione veux te voir ! Et pour Nicklas, je crois que c'est un prénom Bulgare. Viktor a insisté pour que ses fils gardent leurs racines. Au fait, cette après-midi, tu resteras avec tes cousins pendant que j'irai au Chemin de Traverse avec Léo. J'espère que tu seras sage ! » Gronda l'Elu.

-« Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec ? »

-« Parce que je te le dis ! » Coupa Harry avant d'aller fermer les portes de sa maison.

La vérité était qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de s'entretenir avec son aîné avant que celui-ci ne parte pour Poudlard. Le jeune papa avait bien remarqué que son fils devenait de plus en plus distant à mesure qu'approchait la date fatidique du premier septembre. Bien entendu, ils avaient encore quelques achats de dernière minute à faire mais Harry songeait sérieusement qu'une petite discussion autour d'un sorbet de chez Fantarôme s'imposait. Léo ne pouvait pas rester le nez dans les vieux bouquins qu'il avait trouvé au grenier plus longtemps !

-« Les enfants, on ne sera jamais à l'heure si vous ne vous dépêchez pas un peu ! Allez, descendez tout de suite ! Allie, cesse de te recoiffer ! Tu es magnifique, comme toujours et Léo, referme ce livre ! L'histoire de Poudlard ne changera pas d'ici ce soir. Allie, si je te vois encore une fois glisser sur cette foutue rampe, tu seras privée de ton balai ! Et arrête de tirer la langue à ton frère ! Léo, enfile ta cape par Merlin. Et Allie, pour la millième fois, retire-moi ces doigts de ton nez ! »

Harry avait l'impression de crier dans le vent. Il aurait eu plus de succès en s'adressant au mur. Il arrive bien quelques fois que les miroirs critiquent votre reflet alors pourquoi les murs n'écouteraient-ils pas ? C'est bien connu, les murs ont des oreilles ! Ils s'avéraient que les rejetons Potter aussi car dix minutes après que Harry ait fini de s'époumoner, Léo et sa petite sœur étaient enfin prêts.

-« Léo, prends la poudre de cheminette et n'oublie pas de prononcer distinctement « Le Vif d'Or ». » Conseilla le jeune père en tendant au garçon un pot en terre cuite rempli de poudre verte au sorcier en herbe. Lorsque Léo eut exécuté ses ordres, Allie s'apprêta à faire de même.

-« Tu comptes faire quoi là, ma puce ? Aurais-tu oublié que je t'interdis formellement de prendre la cheminée toute seule ? Allez, donne-moi la main ! » Ordonna Harry en prenant de la fille qui boudait dans son coin.

-« Mais Papa, chuis grande, tu sais ! »

-« Pas de discussion ou tu reste à la maison ! »

-« C'est vrai ? Je peux rester ici ? » Demanda l'enfant avec espoir. Elle devait absolument se rendre au plus vite pour voir le contenu de la pièce secrète.

-« C'est hors de question ! » Coupa son père, exaspéré.

L'accueil au « Vif d'Or », la demeure des Krum, fut aussi chaleureux que d'habitude. Hermione se faisait toujours une joie de parler à son filleul de magie et de cours et Viktor enseignait à Allie les rudiments du Quidditch. Harry quant à lui, se chamaillait avec Niklas et Sacha, les deux fils de sa meilleure amie. L'aîné des deux enfants avait été ravi de recevoir de la part de son parrain un livre cartonné pour les apprentis maître des potions ou du moins, il s'était efforcé de faire un sourire qui aurait pu paraître plausible en découvrant son présent.

Le dîner -déjeuner pour les français- aurait pu être qualifié de paisible si Niklas n'avait pas essayé de chiper un Chocogrenouille à Sacha. Celui-ci, n'ayant apprécié que modérément de se voir chaparder son butin, avait malencontreusement riposté en offrant à son frère un coup de pied dans le tibia. L'incident de la confiserie avait très vite tourné en crise de larmes. Bref, le dîner était plutôt calme pour une fois.

Heureusement pour Harry, il fut bientôt l'heure pour lui et Léo de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, Allie opposa quelques peu de résistance à l'idée de rester toute une après-midi en compagnie de ses cousins en furie mais lorsque Viktor lui promit un match de Quidditch, celle-ci capitula. C'est ainsi que Harry empoigna son fils pour le mettre dans la cheminée avant de disparaître avec lui dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

En arrivant dans la venelle qui grouillait de monde, le plus vieux des enfants Potter ne pu qu'être ébahi par le superbe de l'endroit. Il se rendait enfin compte que le monde des sorciers, son monde était merveilleux. Il n'avait en effet jamais mis les pieds dans la si célèbre allée et il était pressé de découvrir quels trésors recelaient les échoppes qui s'alignaient le long de l'avenue piétonne. Pour Léo qui avait été élevé dans son petit village de moldus, voir des sorciers plus loufoques les uns que les autres le dépaysait totalement. Certes son père ne portait quasiment que des longues robes de sorciers, comme lui et sa sœur mais ils avaient tout de même une autre allure que ces gens là !

Soudain, Léo ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Pis, certains sorciers le dévisageaient ! D'un geste embarrassé, Léo se frotta le visage, croyant qu'il avait une tache sur le nez qui attirerait les regards. Il trouva la réponse à ses interrogations quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'une ménagère grassouillette vint quémander un autographe à l'Elu. Léo redressa alors la tête ; son père était à ses yeux un vrai héros. Evidemment, le jeune garçon fut quelques peu refroidi dans ses illusions en voyant la mine contrite qu'arborait son père lorsqu'il essaya de se débarrasser de la fan un peu trop collante.

-« Non, désolée madame, je ne signe jamais d'autographe ! »

-« Allez, mon bon monsieur, signez-moi mon soutien-gorge préféré » Cria la sorcière en dégrafant les boutons de son chemisier qui débordait sous le pois des poignets d'amour de la femme. Harry quant à lui tenta tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de sa supportrice qui l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Il entendait au loin son fils rire aux éclats devant le spectacle que Harry lui offrait.

-« Laissez-moi prendre au moins une photo de vous et votre petiot ! Oh, mais c'est qu'il est tout trognon votre marmot ! » S'extasia la commère en tirant sur la joue de Léo. Celui-ci se retira violemment et alla se réfugier derrière son père, ne voulant pas se faire défigurer par cette folle.

-« Non, n'insistez pas madame sinon j'appelle les Aurors ! Pire, je serai obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Si Voldemort ne m'a pas résisté, c'est pas vous qui allez faire le poids même si c'est certain, votre poids est très… » Bafouilla Harry, sachant que personne n'oserait le défier.

Se proclamer tout puissant l'avait déjà sorti quelques fois de mauvais pas dans lesquels ils s'était fourré. Tous ses fans sans exception ignoraient qu'il n'était pas si grandiose que cela. Il lui avait simplement suffit de chercher les quelques hocruxes mal cachés de Voldemort après la mort du directeur de Poudlard et de pousser le mage noir du haut de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Il n'y avait eu aucun grand duel hormis ceux qui se déroulaient entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts pour la deuxième fois de son histoire dans le château. Il n'y eut pas de mort terrible pour le diable en personne et Harry ne fut pas fier de sa victoire. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait fuit comme un voleur. Mais pour lui, partir, c'était se donner l'espoir de revenir. Dans l'esprit de Harry, les seuls véritables héros étaient Ron, Molly, Rémus, Kingsley et tous les autres morts pour la patrie… Le plus grand des désastres, le plus grand des combats de tous les temps, il se déroulait en ce moment, depuis neuf ans, dans le cœur de Harry. Il combattait ses fantômes.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la commère s'en allant en courant, laissant Léo, tordu de rire.

-« Arrête de te moquer d'elle ! »

-« C'est pas d'elle que je ris, c'est de ta tête quand elle a dégrafé son chemisier ! » Répondit Léo à moitié en train de s'étouffer.

-« Léopold Potter oserait-il se foutre de la gueule de son très cher père ? »

-« Ouais, je crois que c'est ce que je fais ! » Dit le jeune garçon avant de reprendre la route, arborant un sourire en coin en voyant les têtes se tourner dans sa direction. Voyant que son fils semblait apprécier sa célébrité, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

-« Retire tout de suite ce sourire narquois de ton visage ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais je ne souris absolument pas, je te le jure ! » Se défendit le jeune sorcier.

-« T'avises surtout pas d'être fier de ta notoriété ! Elle n'apporte rien de bon, crois-en mon expérience. Les autographes ne t'apporteront jamais de quoi remplir ton assiette à midi ! Au début, cela peut te paraître super mais le jour où tu verras dans la Gazette du Sorcier un article te dénigrant de toute pièce, il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière et te méfier ! »

-« C'est bon, j'ai dit que je ne souriais pas ! »

-« Ouais, allez, viens, on va goûter ces fameux sorbets de chez Fantarôme ! » Dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation venimeuse. Néanmoins, le Survivant jeta aux oubliettes tout le débat sur l'humilité qu'il avait préparé, sachant que son gosse avait retenu la leçon. Ils achevèrent la journée sur un air bon enfant tandis que Harry allait acheter une nouvelle chouette pour sa famille, pensant qu'elle serait utile étant donné qu'Hedwige les avait quittés quelques années auparavant. Devant la vitrine, Léo s'extasia, n'ayant jamais vu pour de vrai d'aussi belles créatures.

-« Papa, je peux aussi avoir un animal ? »

-« Hors de question ! » Siffla Harry d'un ton cinglant en entrant dans la boutique

Ils ressortirent dix minutes plus tard, l'un portant une chouette grise dans les bras, le second ayant un furet sur l'épaule, un sourire triomphant lui barrant le visage. Un fois de plus, le Survivant avait succombé au charme de son fils. C'est avec un air frustré que Harry et son Léo allèrent retrouver Allie au Vif d'Or. Impatient quelques minutes auparavant, Harry déchanta en voyant la mine contrite qu'arboraient Allie et Viktor.

-« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Allie, que t'es-tu encore cassé ? »

-« Le bras gauche mais Tonton Viktor l'a recollé ! »

-« Allie, combien de fois devrais-je te répété de ne pas te pendre par les jambes sur ton balai ? » Réprimanda Harry.

-« Mais j'étais à deux doigts de battre mon record, Papa ! »

-« Tu aurais aussi bien pu gagner la Coupe du Monde que cela m'aurait fait le même effet ! Allez, viens, il est temps de rentrer. Dites au revoir les enfants ! Allie, donne-moi la main pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette… »

-« Mais papa ! »

-« Pas de discussion ! »

°.oOo.°

Allie gravissait les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui la menaient au grenier de sa maison. La petite avait prétexté s'embêter et vouloir aller prendre les poussières au dernier étage pour enfin échapper à la surveillance de son père. La voix d'enfant était revenue en force dans sa tête. Elle y résonnait avec force, envoûtant peu à peu l'esprit d'Allie. L'enfant accéléra, on avait besoin d'elle. Son pied trébucha sur une des marches. Elle se releva, ne prit pas la peine de s'épousseter et poussa la porte du grenier dont le grincement résonna dans toute la maison. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la sordide pièce, le sang d'Allie se glaça. Il faisait froid et le noir qui y régnait lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Allie avait peur du noir. Des araignées la narguaient du haut de leurs toiles soyeuses en la lorgnant avec leurs yeux globuleux. Les souris couinaient rien qu'à voir le teint blafard de la petite et la voix mystérieuse quant à elle, continuait de troubler l'enfant aux cheveux d'or.

Dans la tête d'Allie tout tournait étrangement. Le plancher semblait tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle ne distinguait plus rien mis à part cette voix, cet appel. Elle avançait comme un zombie ayant fumé du canabis. Elle était obsédée par cette voix envoûtante qui l'avait hypnotisée. Elle devait se rendre dans la pièce secrète, il le fallait ! Déconnecté de la réalité, l'esprit d'Allie vaguait parmi les limbes tandis que son corps suivait les ordres de la voix. L'enveloppe charnelle de l'enfant répondit à son père quelques étages plus bas mais son esprit ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Le noir enserrait la vision et l'estomac d'Allie. Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite se dirigeait pas à pas vers la porte secrète. Elle atteignit bientôt son but mais le son de l'appel ne faiblit pas, au contraire, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. La porte était gravée de mille runes anciennes dont Allie ne comprenait pas une once. Le bois usé dont le vernis s'était écaillé au fil des lustres, dégageait une douce chaleur. La poignée ronde et incrustée d'opales était en bronze brossé et dès qu'Allie eut posé la main sur le poignée de porte, le chambranle de celle-ci s'illumina de mille feux. Les faisceaux de clarté étaient si vifs qu'Allie sortit soudain de sa transe et dut se protéger les yeux. Avant que la petite n'ait pu s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme par magie, dévoilant enfin son secret si bien gardé…

°.oOo.°

Harry venait de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa petite fille. Quelle idée saugrenue lui était-elle passée par la tête pour quelle ait envie de ranger le grenier ? La compagnie des araignées, des souris et de la poussière n'était autrefois pas pour lui plaire. Se disant qu'Allie avait peut-être enfin décidée à être raisonnable et à aider son pauvre père, celui-ci ne posa pas trop de questions, de peur de la freiner dans son élan et partit faire les courses à l'épicerie de Dove Hill, la bourgade où Harry habitait. Chemin faisant, Harry passa devant une maison toute proche de la sienne et dont la façade était grise : la maison de Julia Lohane, sa voisine bien aimée. Ne tenant pas à la voir, le Survivant accéléra le pas. Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pire mage noir du siècle mais une simple femme suffisait à lui faire peur. « Pathétique, tu es pathétique Harry ! » pensa ce dernier. Il fallait bien avouer que la main de la belle Julia avait laissé un souvenir cuisant sur la joue de l'homme.

Harry espérait juste la paix, oublier cet épisode minable de sa vie et passer à autre chose. Non, Harry se mentait surtout. Il voulait Julia plus que tout mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il voulait avant tout avoir le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout cela. Mais, on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie et Harry qui l'ignorait jusqu'à présent, l'apprit à ses dépends. En effet, dès qu'il eut mis le pied sur le trottoir d'en face de la maison de sa voisine, celle-ci sortit de chez elle. Coup du destin ou geste délibéré, Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait derrière cette coïncidence, toujours est-il que la jolie Julia arborait un sourire en coin au moment de l'aborder qui était tout sauf innocent.

-« Oh, bonjour Harry ! » dit la brune en rougissant. Malgré le sourire hésitant de la jeune femme, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes immenses qui soulignaient ses yeux. La femme de la vie du Survivant avait encore beaucoup maigri et son teint cireux ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille. Il se sentit coupable lorsqu'il la vit ainsi car il pensait que c'était « sa grosse erreur » qui lui avait fait perdre son si beau sourire et les petites étoiles dans ses yeux.

Toutes les sombres pensées de l'homme aux cheveux de jais furent balayées d'un coup de vent lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu Julia tentait de cacher tant bien que mal les traces de piqûre qu'elle avait au creux des bras. L'insuline, chaque jour, le mal-être, chaque seconde avait du faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Le diabète avait repris ses droits sur le corps de la belle Lohane et l'incident avec Harry n'avait certainement rien amélioré.

-« Ecoutez, Julia… Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma joie. Je n'aurais pas du. » Tenta d'expliquer Harry

-« N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé ! Moi aussi je suis ravie pour vous. Alors, quand ouvrez-vous cet orphelinat ? »

-« Oh, à vrai dire, je l'ignore. Toutes les chambres sont encore à aménager et je peux vous dire que c'est du boulot. Les vieilles pièces regorgent de trésors qu'il faut avoir la patience de dégager. Heureusement, les enfants m'aident à les trier et je pourrai les revendre, histoire d'avoir une petite rentrée d'argent à réinvestir. Mais je pense que cela ne doit pas être très passionnant pur vous… »

-« Détrompez-vous, cela fait tellement plaisir de vous voir aussi enjoué. On dirait un enfant qui va recevoir ses cadeaux. »

-« Oh, et ce n'est rien comparé à la joie de vous revoir ! » s'exclama Harry.

-« Toujours aussi gentleman, Harry, à ce que j'ai pu remarquer ! Bon, et si on arrêtait ce petit jeu ? Comportons-nous en adultes. On se tutoie ? »

-« Je crois que vous avez enfin, que tu as raison Julia. On se tutoie ! Dis, j'ai besoin d'un conseil d'experte. Est-ce qu'une jolie dame comme toi laisserait une deuxième chance à un crétin de la pire espèce qui, certes n'est pas très doué pour les déclarations mais qui a sérieusement envie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle ? » Demanda Harry en rougissant sérieusement. Derrière sa fenêtre, une commère du quartier en train d'observer les amoureux jubilait. Les potins des voisins étaient bien plus passionnants que « Les Feux De L'amour », hormis l'épisode où Victor se mariait avec la belle Pamela, bien entendu ! Ce qu'elle en aurait des choses à raconter à ses amies demain au club de bridge !

-« Une deuxième chance à un crétin de la pire espèce ? C'est faisable, mais uniquement si ce crétin est libre ce soir… » Répondit Julia, le sourire aux lèvres, oubliant à présent de cacher le creux blessé de ses bras.

-« Il est libre »

-« Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Bobby qu'il devra garder Coline et Duncan ce soir. Je passerai vous chercher. Soyez à l'heure et prévenez Allie que je redonnerai bientôt son talkie-walkie à Bobby » Conclut Julia, toute guillerette.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Il était déjà parti en direction de l'épicerie, sautillant comme un adolescent inexpérimenté qui viendrait de recevoir son premier baiser. Le cœur léger et l'esprit en paix, le Survivant était persuadé que l'avenir s'annonçait merveilleux. Il avait tort.

°.oOo.°

Allie pénétra avec inquiétude dans la pièce secrète, tremblant de tout son corps. La pièce était circulaire comme une tourelle. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une chambre d'enfant, une fille à en croire le papier peint et les rideaux roses qui obscurcissaient les fenêtres. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce et une fine couche de poussière, accumulée au fil des ans, recouvrait les meubles comme un voile de brume. Sur le mur de pierre reposait le portait d'un fillette de dix ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux jaune paille et des yeux bleus intenses, comme Allie, songea celle-ci. La fille semblable à Allie affichait un magnifique sourire, un de ceux qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg en entier, ne laissant dépasser que quelques quenottes blanches. Le tableau était animé, ce qui fit comprendre à Allie que, comme elle, l'enfant était sorcière.

Tel un ange dans son royaume, l'inconnue veillait sur sa montagne de jouet. Un cheval à bascule côtoyait Fanfan l'éléphant et nombreuses autres peluches. Cette chambre figée dans le temps donnait des vertiges à Allie. La chaleur moite associée au fait qu'elle sortait à peine de sa transe l'avait mise en nage. Qui était cette petite fille ? Pourquoi l'inconnue, de quelques années son aînée, lui ressemblait-elle tant ? Plus que tout, cet endroit ne disait rien qui vaille à la fille Potter.

L'inconnue souriait à Allie. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Allie s'exécuta, non sans un léger doute, curieuse de savoir ce que l'inconnue cherchait tant à lui montrer ou lui dire. L'inconnue lui fit un clin d'œil coquin avant de partir dans un rire glacial qui aurait gelé le Soleil lui-même. Ce clin d'œil suffit pour faire sombrer Allie dans une autre transe totale. Le cœur d'Allie battait la chamade, les images s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, elle hoquetait, cherchant désespérément de l'air dans cet océan de souvenirs. Soudain, Allie s'immobilisa. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un…. FLASH !

Au milieu d'un cimetière, un père et sa fille jouaient à cache-cache, en apparence du moins. Après quelques secondes, Allie se rendit compte que la fillette aux cheveux blonds pleurait à chaudes larmes et qu'elle faisait tout pour échapper à cet homme. Elle virevoltait entre les tombes, jetant les gerbes de fleurs aux yeux de son poursuivant. L'homme à la voix rauque et aux cheveux noirs hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons. Les cris transperçaient le silence de l'endroit. Dans la tête d'Allie qui restait toute penaude au milieu de ce flash sordide, la course poursuite sembla durer des heures.

-« Allez, viens ici petite… Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » Lança-t-il d'une voix tonitruante l'homme aux longs cheveux alors que la petite fille tentait d'esquiver, en vain. L'adulte attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et commença à la secouer pour la projeter sur une tombe toute proche.

-« Tu as été méchante, tu mérites une bonne correction, sale morveuse ! » grogna l'homme

-« Je vous en prie, lâchez-moi… » Pleurnicha la fillette qui avait à présent un cran sur le front.

-« Te lâcher ? Mais donne moi une bonne raison de le faire et je le ferai ! »

-« Mon papa il va vous retrouver et vous tuer si vous me faites du mal ! »

-« Ton père ? Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit d'en finir avec toi la morveuse ! »

-« Non, vous mentez ! » Hurla l'enfant tout en tentant de s'enfuir

Ses efforts furent vains car l'homme l'attrapa encore plus violemment et lui frappa la tête contre la pierre tombale. Allie n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là et restait figée d'horreur. Voyait-elle son futur ? L'agresseur continua de frapper le crâne de la fillette contre la pierre tombale, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que les beaux cheveux d'or se couvrent de sang.

-« Tu l'avais mérité Allie ! » Cracha l'assassin avant de traîner le corps sans vie de l'enfant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Allie sorti de sa vision. Les dernières paroles de l'homme restèrent gravée dans sa tête comme brûlées au fer rouge. La scène qu'elle avait vu était trop horrible, Allie était sous le choc. Reprenant ses esprits et comprenant qu'elle avait eu vision de son futur, de sa propre mort, Allie se mit à hurler le plus fort qu'elle pu en sortant en trombe de la chambre secrète. La porte gravée de runes se referma d'elle-même pour garder son terrible secret à tout jamais.

Alarmé, Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver au grenier. Il y trouva sa fille recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière et se griffant les jambes avec ses ongles. Elle était tellement sous le choc que les larmes ne franchissaient même pas le barrage de ses yeux. Elle se répétait sans cesse en entre les dents « Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir… » Dès que Harry l'eut prise dans ses bras, l'enfant tomba évanouie et son père se précipita pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Qu'arrivait-il donc à Allie ?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages sont à la grande Johanne K. Rowling, rien est à moi sauf Allie, Bobby, Roger et certains autres persos. Je ne gagne évidemment rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. L'histoire m'appartient et la relecture est à la talentueuse Jbou._

_**N/A :** Voila, un chapitre tout frais tout neuf. Jvous souhaite une bonne lecture puis euuh, laissez un ptit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_°.oOo.°_

_-_« Papa ! Allie se réveille » Hurla Léo. Son père arriva alors au pas de course et appliqua un linge humide sur le front de sa fille qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

-« Allie, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Harry en enlevant les cheveux des yeux de son enfant.

-« J'ai soif.. » Répondit cette dernière d'une voix fluette. Elle avait le tournis et ne cessait de se remémorer en boucle le flash qu'elle avait eu dans la chambre. En regardant autour d'elle, Allie pu se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée dans les draps moelleux du lit de son père et que son frère, angoissé, lui tenait la main.

-« Léo, va lui chercher un verre d'eau ! » Hurla Harry à son fils qui se dépêcha d'exécuter ses ordres.

-« J'ai dormi longtemps ? Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda ensuite Allie en trempant les lèvres dans le verre.

-« Plusieurs heures, oui. Il est dix heures du soir. Maintenant, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourquoi étais-tu dans un état pareil ? » Continua le Survivant.

-« J'ai vu… j'ai vu… » Pleurnicha Allie.

-« Tu as vu quoi ma colombe ? » Non, Allie ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son père, cela lui ferait trop de mal. Elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas si elle lui avouait. Elle savait que le monde s'écroulerait si elle lui disait.

-« J'ai vu une grosse araignée. Elle était très très grosse » Ajouta la petite fille aux cheveux d'or en voyant le regard septique de son père.

-« Tu es sûre que tu ne me cache rien ? » Harry avait remarqué que sa fille mentait. Il avait vu ce léger clignotement de sa paupière qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle ne cracherait pas le morceau.

-« Certaine ! » S'exclama un peu trop brutalement la petite. C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Dans son flash, Allie avait environ dix ou onze ans. Il lui restait encore plusieurs années devant elle. Elle ne devait pas les gâcher. Et puis il resterait encore Léo et Julia à son paternel.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre en sachant ce qui l'attendait ? Les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne laissaient aucun doute à Allie, c'était bien elle qui était dans cette vision. Pire encore, c'était son père qui avait ordonné cette attaque. Le cœur d'Allie se brisa. Elle refusait de mourir. La petite fille au sourire de diamant refusait de faire une fois de plus du mal à Harry. Elle et Léo étaient ses raisons de vivre

Est-ce que les anges sont heureux au paradis ? Que ressent-on lorsqu'on sait qu'on a l'Eternité devant nous et que seul l'Infini rythme notre vie ? Allie était certaine que les anges n'étaient jamais heureux. Les créatures de Dieu ne pouvaient pas profiter de leur existence car vivre n'a aucun but si la mort n'exerce pas sa terrible menace. Telle un nuage noir qui plane au dessus de nos têtes nous montre plus tard la beauté du soleil, la mort nous fait voir le charme de notre existence et son importance.

Les anges du ciel regardent passer les âmes en oubliant que celles-ci étaient autrefois des êtres chéris par leurs proches. Le décompte de celles-ci devient une litanie traditionnelle. L'indifférence fait son nid et fini par ne plus partir des cieux. On oublie le nom, le passé et les sentiments de ces fantômes. Allie ne voulait pas être oubliée ainsi, elle ne voulait pas devenir un ange ! Si elle le devenait, elle se brûlerait les ailes aux flammes de l'enfer. Ni ange, ni démon : Vivante ! Comment les enfants des nuages peuvent-ils apporter la paix ? Tout enfant qui se respecte doit se disputer avec ses amis, rire et pleurer. Y a-t-il seulement des amies derrière les portes de Saint Pierre ?

Dans le cas où elle devrait rejoindre les cieux dans sa robe maculée de sang, elle voudrait au moins apporter son sac de bille pour apprendre le verbe jouer aux angelots. Elle voulait montrer que le bonheur ce n'est pas seulement le bien, c'est juste fait de tout petits riens. Le Seigneur se voile la face et ne sait pas que tout n'est que futilité. Le Bien ne dirige pas ce monde. Quel mal y a-t-il vraiment à désobéir aux lois, à se disputer ? Cela ne regarde que Allie mais elle pensait vraiment que la vie serait sacrément nulle sans ses bagarres avec Léo, qu'elles soient bien ou mal !

Mais après tout, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Allie allait mourir. Cela ne dépendait plus d'elle mais une chose était sûre, elle ne donnerait pas raison à son futur assassin. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait de la manière qu'elle voulait. C'est à cet instant que l'idée de la grève de la faim s'immisça dans son esprit.

Harry quand à lui décida de laisser sa fille, plongée dans ses pensées, se reposer un peu. Tout en se rendant dans la chambre de sa fille pour aller lui aussi dormir, Allie occupant le lit de son père en cet instant, il repensa à la journée qu'il avait eu. Malgré qu'il ait le cœur gros, il se disait qu'il aurait bien une autre chance avec Julia lorsqu'il aurait la tête reposée. Reposée ? C'est surtout ce qu'il espérait car aux environs de minuit, après être tombé endormi, il fut réveillé par le carillon de la porte d'entrée qui retentit dans toute la maison. Il alla donc ouvrir en robe de chambre.

Bobby était dans le hall d'entrée. D'une main, il portait le couffin de Coline et de l'autre, il tenait la main de Duncan qui gigotait pour s'échapper à l'emprise de son frère. Ils étaient tous les trois mouillés de la tête aux pieds par la pluie battante qui tombait dru dehors. Harry resta un instant interdit devant ce tableau assez étrange avant de demander :

-« Bobby, que se passe-t-il ? Entrez, entrez, vous allez attraper la mort avec cette pluie. »

-« Vous pouvez garder Coline et Duncan pour la nuit ? Maman fait une crise avec sa maladie, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient ça ! » Expliqua Bobby.

-« Quoi ? Mais, c'est grave pour Julia ? » Demanda Harry

-« J'en sais rien moi… Vous pouvez les garder alors ? »

-« Oui, bien sur que je veux bien qu'ils dorment ici mais d'abord, je dois aller voir ta maman pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien ! »

-« Non ! » Hurla Bobane avant d'ajouter pour expliquer cet excès de fureur : « Euh… Je veux dire, non, le médecin est sur place et il ne veut avoir personne dans les pieds. Tout ira bien, je vous jure. D'ailleurs je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles, elle m'a dit de ne pas trop traîner en route. »

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il disait cela pour le rassurer. Bobby avait en effet l'air terrifié. Voyant que les deux cadets de Bobby tombaient de fatigue, Harry se décida à abréger la conversation pour les emmener dormir. Coline hurlait dans son berceau et Duncan semblait s'être oublié dans son pantalon lorsque Harry dit les quelques dernières recommandations à Bobby. S'il avait le moindre problème, qu'il appelle et Harry accourrait immédiatement. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les marmots. Duncan regardait avec effarement de droite à gauche comme pour guetter le moindre signe de danger et Bobby paraissait mal à l'aise.

Malgré son inquiétude, il laissa partir Bobane sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber comme un signe de mauvaise augure. La silhouette courbée de l'enfant qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des gouttes disparut dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière lui que le néant. Harry se dépêcha de sécher Coline et Duncan qui frissonnaient de froid dans leur pyjama. Ils avaient de toute évidence été tirés de leur lit car ils avaient encore des poches sous les yeux et semblaient sur le point de tomber comme des masses. Il les coucha donc dans une des pièces qu'il avait aménagées pour l'orphelinat puis il alla dormir après s'être assuré que ni Léo ni Allie n'avaient été réveillés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allie fut bel et bien réveillée mais cette fois-ci par son talkie-walkie d'où retentissait la voix de Bobane.

-« Mayday, mayday ! Tu m'entends Allie? »

-« Chut, pas maintenant Bobby! On jouera aux cow-boys demain! » Répondit la petite d'une voix ensommeillée avant de retomber au pays des limbes. Elle rêvait déjà lorsque sa tête se reposa sur son oreiller

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Léo d'être réveillé. Sa chambre donnait sur la rue et les lumières bleues du gyrophare d'une ambulance traversèrent sa fenêtre. Il se précipita à la fenêtre en question pour voir où les secours étaient arrêtés, craignant que ce soit l'état de sa petite sœur qui se soit aggravé. Il vit qu'ils étaient arrêtés un peu en bas de chez lui. Sans doutes était-ce la vieille voisine d'en bas qui était tombée de son lit, pensa-t-il peu avant d'aller se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry prépara tranquillement le petit déjeuner façon anglaise avec bacon et petits pois sans se rendre compte que l'ambulance était toujours garée en bas de chez lui, rejointe cette fois par des voitures de police. D'ailleurs, il fut dérangé pendant qu'il faisait le jus de citrouille par les policiers qui vinrent sonner à sa porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

-« Monsieur Potter ? Pouvons-nous entrer ? C'est important, nous devons vous parler. »

chapitre8

Harry avait le teint livide et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait la sensation que son cœur qui battait de manière exponentielle allait établir un nouveau record du monde. A voir l'ai r contrit que dissimulaient tant bien que mal les policiers présents, Harry savait que les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être du pur bonheur. Avant de fermer la porte derrière ses deux hôtes, il mira au loin l'ambulance même qui avait réveillé Léo durant la nuit mais cela, Harry l'ignorait bien sur. Le Survivant les pria donc d'aller s'asseoir au salon pendant que lui faisait les cent pas. Le silence tomba, plus pesant que d'habitude. Seuls les tic tac de l'horloge venaient troubler le calme avant la tempête.

-« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler messieurs ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Sans s'en rendre compte, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« C'est difficile à expliquer…C'est une longue histoire » Commença le policier le plus âgé des deux.

-« J'ai tout mon temps »

-« Il y a eu un accident cette nuit. Julia Lohane, on m'a dit que vous la fréquentiez ? » Continua le second policier, un jeune avec un bouc qui le vieillissait étrangement.

-« Exact. Mais qu'y a-t-il eut ? C'est sa maladie ? Elle a eu une crise ? Oh, j savais que je ne devais pas laisser Bobby seul ! Elle va bien ? » S'assura le Survivant pris soudain de remords.

-« Elle est morte, je suis désolé. »

Harry qui n'avait cessé d'arpenter son salon de long en large s'affaissa sur ses jambes. Le policier du s'en apercevoir car il se précipita pour proposer à l'Elu de s'asseoir et de prendre un verre d'eau. En temps normal, Harry détestait se voir offrir sa propre eau ou de s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil mais il accepta sans broncher, les circonstances étant exceptionnelles. Il tentait tant bien que mal de saisir cette situation dont il ne comprenait pas une once. Seuls lui revenait en tête les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il avait laissé repartir Léo seul dans le brouillard.

-« Vous… vous êtes sur ? Mais… comment est-ce arrivé ? Je pensais que son diabète n'était pas si sévère… » Bégaya Harry

-« Son diabète ? Je suis navré monsieur Potter. Il s'agit d'un accident…. »

-« JE SAIS QUE C'EST UN ACCIDENT, VOUS NE FAITES QUE ME LE REPETER DEPUIS UNE HEURE ! » S'emporta le jeune homme avant de retomber sur le divan.

-« Ne vous énervez pas, cela ne servirait à rien. Je pense que vous n'ignoriez rien des problèmes de toxicomanie de Mademoiselle Lohane ? »

-« Julia ? Toxicomane ? Vous devez faire erreur, elle était simplement diabétique ! »

-« Oh, c'est l'excuse qu'elle vous a trouvé ? Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre dans de telles conditions mais elle était accro à l'héroïne depuis plusieurs années. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que son mari l'a quitté. Il nous l'a affirmé lorsque nous l'avons questionné. »

-« Par Merlin… Je pensais juste à des doses d'insuline… » Se lamenta Harry

-« Il semblerait qu'elle ait forcé sur la dose hier soir. Les témoins disent qu'elle était contrariée. »

-« C'est de ma faute, j'ai annulé notre rendez-vous. Elle… »

-« Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! » Expliqua lentement le policier le plus âgé.

-« Et Bobby ? »

-« Oh… Enfin, je… » Commença un des officiers

-« Laissez commissaire, je m'en occupe. » Le coupa le second avant de continuer : « Monsieur Potter, la drogue fait parfois faire des choses horribles… »

-« OU EST-IL ? » Hurla le jeune Potter. Le policier prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et continua :

-« Le corps sans vie de Bobane Lohane a été retrouvé aux pieds de l'escalier familial. D'après les éléments que nous possédons, il semblerait que sa mère, Julia Lohane, dans un accès de fureur l'ait poussé dans les escaliers. Une autopsie doit encore être pratiquée mais il s'agit à première vue d'une fracture de la nuque. Il avait également plusieurs marques de coups, ce qui nous laisse penser à des mauvais traitements. » Conclu le commissaire.

Harry vit le trou noir envahir son cerveau. Des sueurs froides prirent le dessus sur son corps

Et il espérait de tout son être que les policiers crient soudain « Caméra cachée ! » Malheureusement pour lui, ses rêves de se réalisèrent pas. Pis, il nageait en plein cauchemar. Il était perdu au milieu de l'Enfer. Seule lui restait l'énergie du désespoir grâce à laquelle il pu demander : « Et Julia ?

-« Overdose. » Répondit simplement le policier. Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Maintenant tout était dit. Le cauchemar n'était pas prêt de cesser.

-« Monsieur Potter, nous avons encore un problème… »

-« Non, pas encore… »

-« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais la situation est urgente. Coline et Duncan Lohane sont portés disparus et nous craignons le pire. Les environs ont déjà été passés au peigne fin, nous n'avons aucune piste » Déclara l'officier, craignant pour les nerfs de la victime car oui, les proches des personnes tuées étaient bien des victimes.

-« Oh… Premier étage, troisième porte à droite en montant les escaliers. » Récita le Survivant.

-« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont ici ? » Demanda l'homme, éberlué.

-« Bobby est venu les amener cette nuit pour ne pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il appelait la crise de maladie de sa mère. Comme il m'avait assuré que tout irait bien et que le médecin était sur place, j'ai laissé Bobby repartir t j'ai couché les cadets dans une chambre d'amis. Ils dorment encore je pense. Oh, si seulement j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Bobby. Par Merlin, comment vais-je annoncer cela à ma fille ? » Se lamenta Harry, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-« Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé mais cette démarche est nécessaire. Il faudra que vous fassiez une déposition auprès de mon collègue. En attendant, pourriez-vous nous indiquer où se trouvent les enfants Lohane ? Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils sont en bonne santé. »

-« Oui, bien sur je vais vous accompagner. » Répondit le jeune Potter en ravalant ses larmes. Il avait dépassé le stade des pleurs démesurés, comme s'il ne restait de lui qu'une enveloppe corporelle, tel un pantin qui ne s'activait que sous les dires de l'agent. Déconnecté de la réalité, il ne pouvait pas accepter ces derniers évènements. Comment un home peut-il accepter l'inacceptable ?

Harry, rassemblant ses forces, alla donc réveiller Duncan et Coline. L'aîné se frotta les yeux avec son poing endormi et laissa échapper un long bâillement sonore. La petite quant à elle, continua à dormir tandis que Harry la prenait dans ses bras tremblants. Suçant son pouce, la petite ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui la touchait en ce moment. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce jour décisif influencera toute sa vie future. L'insouciance de son âge touchait énormément Harry. Qu'arriverait-il à ces enfants ?

Le cerveau de Harry parvenait à grande peine à réunir toutes les informations. Julia toxicomane et Bobby assassiné, mort, envolé. Comment pouvait-il briser la vie de Allie en lui annonçant la nouvelle ? L'enfant n'avait que Bobane dans sa vie. Certes, elle connaissait plein de fillettes de son école mais elle les traitait toutes des pisseuses tout juste bonnes à jouer aux Barbie et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, pensait Harry. Bobby mort. Le Survivant ne s'imaginait pas reprendre le cours normal de sa vie sans les rires d'Allie et son amis, ni les conversations de talkie-walkie et encore moins sans les disputes lors des repas pour que sa fille ne l'éteigne ne fusse que quelques minutes. Sans Julia…

Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf que pour gober ces histories de diabète ? Il aurait du au moins se douter de quelque chose, faire des vérifications. Il aurait du se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas hier, que Bobby mentait pour défendre sa mère. Mais, c'est bien connu, l'amour rend aveugle. Harry remit donc à contre cœur les deux enfants aux agents avant de voir Léo arriver, inquiet.

-« Que se passe-t-il Papa ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des poulets chez nous ? » Demanda-t-il en bâillant. Harry expliqua donc du mieux qu'il pu la situation à l'adolescent qui semblait horrifié.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Papa, dis moi que tu blagues…Papa… »

-« Allez, sois fort Léo. Allie n'est pas encore au courant et je crains sa réaction. Pourrais-tu aller servir une tasse de thé à ces messieurs pendant que je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ta sœur? » Demanda Harry qui s'était accroupi pour arriver à la hauteur de son enfant.

Léo sécha les quelques larmes qui tentaient de glisser le long de ses joues et se ressaisit avec toute la fierté qui le caractérisait. Il exécuta les ordres de son paternel et reprit son masque d'indifférence, sachant que son père avait réellement besoin de lui. Il était temps pour lui de se comporter en adulte. Il proposa donc aux policiers, en parfait gentleman, d'aller boire un verre pour patienter au salon. Léo prit Duncan dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la chambre de Allie.

Harry ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Il arpentait le couloir depuis dix bonnes minutes, le regard rivé sur une porte rose. Sur celle-ci, des petites lettres de bois peintes étaient accrochées et formaient le prénom « Allie ». Le Survivant n'osait pas pénétrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Il voulait lui laisser encore quelques instants de répit, dans ce monde où les soucis n'étaient que du vent. L'homme désirait laisser Allie encore quelques secondes dans l'insouciance des rêves d'enfants. Harry avait peur de lui annoncer le drame dont il ne parvenait pas lui-même à accepter. Comment affronterait-il sa douleur ?

Essayant d'effacer les quelques fantômes de ses larmes et prenant son courage à deux mains, le Survivant pénétra dans la chambre rose. Allie était emmitouflée dans ses draps, serrant Doudou tout contre sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds en pagaille formaient un rideau sur son visage de lait. Les couvertures se soulevaient au rythme de la paisible respiration de l'enfant. C'est le cœur gros qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Allie se réveilla en sursaut.

-« Papa, il est trop tôt, laisse moi encore dormir ! »

-« Allie… »

-« Juste un tout petit peu… » Supplia l'enfant

-« Ma colombe, écoute moi. Il faut que je te parle sérieusement. » Dit Harry en prenant des gants. Saisissant l'importance de l'instant, Allie se redressa sur son lit. « Tu sais, parfois même les adultes font de grosses bêtises et personne ne peut rien y faire. Quelquefois fois les pires choses se déroulent sous nos yeux sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose. Nous sommes tellement butés que nous ne voyons rien. »

-« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as fait une bêtise ? »

-« Pas moi mais Julia nous a menti sur sa maladie. Je t'ai déjà expliqué l'importance d'être sincère ? Et bien Julia n'avait pas de diabète, elle consommait de la drogue. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas brusquer sa fille. Lentement, celle-ci acquiesça, ne sachant pas où son père voulait en venir. « Sous l'influence de ces drogues, les gens ne sont plus vraiment eux-mêmes. Hier, Julia s'est mise très en colère contre Bobane qui a donc amené Coline et Duncan pour ne pas qu'ils voient cela puis il est reparti pour tenter de calmer sa maman. Avec énormément de drogues dans le sang, Julia n'a pas su se contrôler et a poussé Bobby dans les escaliers. Il est retombé sur la tête. Il est mort, ma colombe. » Acheva le Survivant avec la voix enrouée.

-« Non, Papa, tu vas le faire revivre hein ? »

-« Je suis désolée ma chérie, je ne peux pas ! » Dit Harry en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de sa fille.

-« Mais t'es un sorcier alors pourquoi tu réussis pas ? Papa ! » Hurla Allie, les yeux embués. « Non, Bobby ! BOBBY ! » Continua-t-elle, ses cris déchirant le silence de la maison. Un étage plus bas, Léo laissa tomber sa tasse en entendant sa petite soeur hurler. Allie quant à elle se précipita sur son talkie-walkie et avec l'énergie du désespoir, se mit à hurler : « Bobane la banane, réponds ! Tu m'entends Bobby ? Réponds-moi… S'il te plait… »

Harry alla serrer dans ses bras sa fille qui se débattit et frappa de toutes ses maigres forces le torse de son père, comme pour éradiquer le malheur qui la touchait. Le Survivant renforça son étreinte pour qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle se calme. La petite, épuisée par sa crise de pleurs, vint caler sa tête au creux des bras de son père et demeura ainsi. Haletant et regardant couler ses dernières larmes de diamant, Allie Potter s'évanouit.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer : **Tout à Jk, rien à moi sauf l'histoire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. La relecture est à jbou._

_**N/A : **Hellow ! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre va vour plaire, merci beaucoup pour les reviws et puis, bonne lecture !_

_°.oOo.°_

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours que le drame s'était produit. Trois jours de crises de larmes ininterrompues et enfin, trois jours qu'Allie restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre, refusant de manger. A quoi bon puisque Bobby était mort et qu'elle allait être assassinée ? Sans cesse le souvenir de la vision qu'elle avait eu au grenier venait la hanter. Elle n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis cette annonce. Elle songeait sérieusement faire grève de la faim pour rejoindre Bobby le plus vite possible. Quitte à mourir jeune, autant ne pas avoir à affronter ce deuil.

Harry rajusta sa cravate. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il tentait d'arranger son costume. C'était la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé pour vaincre son anxiété. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était arrivée pour l'aider à tenir le choc. Elle était arrivée très vite en Floride pour l'épauler durant quelques temps après avoir appris le drame. Elle s'occupait du ménage et des choses quotidiennes comme veiller à ce que la famille n'omette pas de se nourrir. Hermione avait tenté tant bien que mal de réconforter Allie, comme tous les autres mais rien n'y faisait, l'enfant restait aussi amorphe qu'une limace en plein soleil.

-« Harry, arrête de torturer cette pauvre cravate et va aider Léo à trouver ses chaussures. Il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes avant le début de la cérémonie ! Je vais essayer de tirer ta fille de son lit pendant ce temps. » Cria Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Petit monstre, où as-tu encore mis ces foutues godasses ? Elles étaient neuves pour la cérémonie ! » Grogna l'homme en costume noir. Dans une chambre juxtaposée, Léo répondit :

-« Je n'y ai pas touché. Je te le jure. Elles étaient posées dans la salle de bains voila seulement cinq minutes ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ne les as-tu pas mise directement à tes pieds ? » Demanda Harry en fouillant de fond en comble la pièce d'eau.

-« J'ai pas eu le temps, Allie avait une envie pressante… »

-« C'est bon, ne cherche plus, j'ai trouvé la coupable. ALLIE ! » Hurla Harry en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille. Devant le silence volontaire de sa fille, celui-ci continua : « Ah, évidemment, mademoiselle ne parle plus, la bonne affaire ! Où as-tu mis les chaussures ? Où Allie ? Tu crois vraiment qu je n'ai que cela à faire ? Où Allie ? » Il dit cette dernière question en claquant sa main à plat sur sa table de chevet et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Sous le bruit du choc en la paume et le bois, Allie sursauta et cracha le morceau :

-« En dessous de mon lit. »

-« C'était si dire à dire ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Allie ? »

-« Je ne veux pas qu'on aille à l'enterrement. Je ne veux pas voir tout le monde habillé en noir qui ne vient à la paroisse que pour se donner bonne conscience et qui finira la messe en regardant sa montre parce qu'il s'ennuie. Je ne veux pas voir Bobby exposé aux yeux de tout le monde comme une bête de foire » Pleurnicha l'enfant.

-« Allie, tu dis y aller. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer mais tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu n'y vas pas. Il faut que tu lui dises un dernier au revoir pour commencer ton deuil, tu comprends ? J'ai toujours regretté qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'enterrement pour Sirius »

-« Je suis vraiment obligée de porter cette fichue robe noire ? Bobby il préférait la bleue »

-« Peu importe la couleur. Je sais que pour lui le lus important serait que tu y ailles. Mets la robe que tu préfères, ma colombe. » Dit doucement Harry en caressant une boucle de cheveux d'or de Allie.

-« Tu crois que je pourrai mettre mon talkie-walkie dans son cercueil pour pas qu'il ait peur dans le noir ? »

-« Je suis certain que le pasteur acceptera »

-« Alors j'y vais » Dit résolument la petite fille.

-« Parfait. Léo, tu es prêt, il est temps d'y aller ! » Cria Harry à son fils aîné. Hermione rejoignit Harry dans la chambre rose et demanda, anxieuse :

-« Harry, tu es sur que cela ira ? Tu tiendras le coup ? »

-« Mione, j'ai grandi. Je peux me contenir à présent, question d'habitude »

-« Oh, Harry » Fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras « Allez, il est temps d'y aller » Continua Hermione qui préférait rester au manoir car elle se sentait de trop. Elle voulait leur laisser se moment de d'intimité et de recueillement qui leur permettrai de commencer leur deuil. Elle savait que Harry souffrait beaucoup mais ne voulait pas le montrer, essayant de rester fort devant ses enfants. Le petit garçon qui pleurait la mort de Sirius était définitivement envolé.

L'enterrement de Bobane Lohane eut lieu à l'église protestante du village. Il y avait une foule immense dans la paroisse car tout le village s'y était agglutiné pour célébrer la mémoire du jeune garçon. Des gerbes de roses blanches avaient été déposées autour du cercueil immaculé. Les gens défilaient auprès de celui-ci, encore ouvert durant quelques instants, afin de dire un dernier adieu à l'enfant du pays qu'ils avaient si souvent côtoyé et graver à jamais son visage dans leur mémoire.

L'épisode du cercueil fut particulièrement difficile pour la famille Potter. Léo fut tout chamboulé de voir pour la première fois de sa vie un mort et plus particulièrement le meilleur ami de sa petite sœur. Des moments tels que celui-ci le marqueraient à vie et c'est tant de moments forts qui le construiraient pour l'endurcir. Même s'il était particulièrement ému, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les gardiens de son ancien orphelinat moldu lui avaient bien fait comprendre que pleurer, c'était lâche. Léopold Potter se devait d'être plus qu'un lâche.

Pour Harry aussi la vue de Bobane figé dans le temps comme une statue d'albâtre aussi pâle qu'un fantôme fut déstabilisant. Son regard restait fixé sur les yeux éteints et la peau si transparente qu'on voyait les veines du garçon qu'il avait si souvent garé. Harry fut particulièrement choqué lorsqu'il vit les marques d'ecchymoses qui bariolaient le cou du petit ange. Cela lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, tant de chagrin et de culpabilité. La seule différence étant qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pleurerait pas. Harry savait que la présence d'un proche qui sait garder contenance dans ces moments là était essentielle puisqu'il avait lui-même si souvent vécu des situations similaires. Il avait bien conscience que pour sa fille, le monde s'était écroulé mais qu'elle finirait par s'en remettre. Certes, elle n'oublierait jamais ses fantômes mais elle les rangerait dans un coin de sa tête et réussirait peu à peu à les laisser au rayon des souvenirs. Harry avait lui-même réussi à laisser ses morts reposer en paix. Ron, Molly, Dumbledore, Kingsley et toutes ces autres personnes qui lui avaient permis de gagner la guerre avaient cessé de le hanter la nuit, Bobby en ferait de même. Il ne gardait d'eux que les meilleurs souvenirs et c'était mieux ainsi.

Lorsque Allie s'approcha du cercueil, Harry la sentit s'affaisser mais elle tint bon. Le Survivant renforça son étreinte sur elle, de peur que l'enfant ne s'évanouisse. D'un geste lent, Allie plaça l'un des talkie-walkie dans le cercueil à côté du visage du défunt et lui murmura d'une voix enrouée : « Pour pas que t'aie peur tout seul dans le noir. Je t'aime Bobby le ouistiti » Elle ne pu continuer tellement les sanglots lui tiraillaient la gorge. Des larmes de cristal roulaient le long de ses pommettes creusées par la tristesse.

Nombreux regards étaient tournés vers l'enfant qui restait inconsolable. Sous les yeux de Allie, le cercueil fut bien vite clos pour l'Eternité. La cérémonie se passa ensuite dans le silence le plus respectueux, quelques fois interrompu par les pleurs de personnes comme Allie ou le père de Bobane à qui la garde de Coline et Duncan avait été confiée. L'homme était totalement abattu et semblait n'avoir plus fermé l'œil depuis des siècles. Harry comprenait sa détresse. Que se passerait-il si cela lui arrivait ? Malheureusement pour Harry, le souvenir de l'enlèvement de Allie restait encore gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Les plus beaux chants divins retentirent dans l'église, ébranlant l'assemblée au plus haut point. Des centaines de badauds du village étaient venus pour apaiser leur conscience, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Allie. Cela en devenait même malsain. Tant de personnes agglutinées pour assouvir leur soif de ragots et potins n'étaient pas la meilleure des choses. Ils avaient tout de même tous le cœur au bord des larmes à la vue du petit cercueil blanc. Bobby avait été tué de la faute de sa mère. L'infanticide était considéré par beaucoup comme le pire des crimes. La soudaineté de ce meurtre et la façon atroce dont cela s'est passé dans une famille « respectable » avait chamboulé es certitudes des gens. Comment une mère peut-elle commettre l'irréparable ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était douté de rien ? Pouvaient-ils être certains que leurs proches étaient eux aussi à l'abri d'un tel drame ?

Allie lorgnait sans rien dire le pasteur prononcer son interminable discours. Le texte était beau, l'homme de foi parlait bien mais Dieu que c'était lassant ! Pour elle, toute cette cérémonie était inutile. Les paroles ne feraient jamais revenir son ami et les belles pensées sur le paradis et tout le tralala, Allie n'y croyait pas. Les adultes avaient juste inventé cela pour ne pas devoir se résoudre à se dire que tout est fichu, qu'ils ne reverront jamais cette personne tant aimée. Les adultes ont inventé le paradis en se disant qu'ils rejoindraient leurs amis un jour pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience lorsqu'ils oublieront ces morts. De plus, personne ne pourrait exprimer par des mots la douleur de Allie. Comment pourraient-ils puisque elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette souffrance ? Comment qualifier l'inqualifiable ?

Tous ces gens attroupés par compassion, par respect aussi pour les proches de Bobane ne parviendront jamais à faire oublier à Allie le sourire de son ami. Les regards pathétiques des badauds reprendront leur lumière à peine sortis de la paroisse. Ils vont regagner leur petit train-train quotidien et l'enterrement ne sera plus pour eux qu'un bon sujet de ragottage. Dans leur ressassement inlassable, ils omettront de préciser que bien d'autres vies ont été détruites lors de la chute d'escalier mortelle. Celle d'Allie ne faisait pourtant que commencer…

Allie le savait très bien, dans peu de temps, elle aussi serait dans un joli petit cercueil blanc recouvert de roses. La seule différence est que pour elle, Bobby ne serait pas là à pleurer sur un banc. Il n'y aurait que Harry et peut-être Léo, s'il acceptait de lui faire la paix. La petite fille aux cheveux d'or ignorait pourquoi mais elle était à présent certaine que quelqu'un voulait sa peau. Les visions étaient claires, elle allait être assassinée ! Il ne resterait alors plus rien à Harry. Ni Bobby, ni Julia, ni sa fille chérie. Allie éclata en pleurs alors que le dernier chant de la cérémonie s'achevaient dans la chorale composée d'enfants habillés en blanc. Tels de petits angelots, les chanteurs accompagnèrent l'âme de Bobby dans cette paroisse ébranlée par la tristesse.

Il fut bien vite l'heure pour la foule de se diriger vers le cimetière où se déroulerait la mise sous terre de Bobane. Les Potter, l'air hagard, regardèrent passer le cercueil couvert de roses blanches avant de se diriger vers la dernière demeure de l'enfant. Là, des centaines de tombes s'alignaient. Autant de vies tombées à tout jamais dans l'oubli. Cà et là, quelques gerbes de fleurs déposées par des proches pour se faire pardonner de les avoir oubliées décoraient les monuments funéraires. Parfois, un petit ange de plâtre trônait au dessus d'une stèle pour couvrir de ses ailes un enfant et protéger son sommeil éternel. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire que Bobby finirait lui aussi par ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir auquel on n'attacherait d'importance que le jour de la fête des Morts. La vie ne pouvait pas reprendre comme avant, pas après cela !

Allie regardait défiler les sépultures anonymes. Elle ne se sentait pas bien parmi tous ces morts. L'angoisse opprimait sa poitrine et la sueur perlait sur son front. Les noms inscrits sur toutes ces tombes se mélangeaient dans sa tête et tout commençait à tanguer sérieusement. Comme tous les badauds, la petite fille en deuil s'aligna autour de la fosse où le cercueil blanc s'apprêtait à être descendu. Allie n'entendit pas les quelques dernières prières que prononçait le pasteur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Non seulement le soleil qui était à son zénith tapait sur son crâne mais en plus et surtout, la voix de ses visions était revenue en force dans son esprit. Allie retomba alors en transe, les flash prenant possession de sa tête.

Allie était au même endroit que tout à l'heure, dans ce cimetière. L'homme et la petite fille un peu plus âgée que Allie ou elle-même dans son futur, couraient entre les tombes. La fillette hurlait à la mort et l'homme s'empara de son bras. Sans qu'il ne se passe un seconde, Allie revit la scène macabre où son futur agresseur lui fracassait le crâne contre une tombe. Cette fois, le décor était clair dans son esprit. Il s'agissait d'un monument funéraire tout au fond du cimetière, tout près de la dernière demeure de Bobby. Une fois que toute vie eut quitté la future Allie, l'homme traîna le corps et commença à l'enterrer sous un grand figuier non loin du lieu du drame. Il essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur la tombe et le flash prit fin pour Allie qui s'évanouit d'horreur. Harry eut tout juste le temps de rattraper sa fille avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol et, aidé de Léo, ils la raccompagnèrent chez eux avant même la mise sous terre de Bobby.

_°.oOo.oOo.°_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enterrement de Bobby, une semaine qu'Allie n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle refusait totalement de manger ou de parler. Se laisser dépérir était devenue sa seule occupation depuis que le souvenir de la vision dans le cimetière était venu hanter son esprit. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry ne se souciait que de sa fille en délaissant son aîné. Léo du lui faire remarquer à plusieurs reprises que demain serait le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. L'origine du garçon étant l'Angleterre, c'est le magnifique château au milieu de l'Ecosse où Harry avait fait ses études qui l'accueillerait.

Harry du se dépêcher de finir la valise de son fils en quatrième vitesse avant d'aller se coucher. La nuit fut blanche pour Léo qui stressait de plus en plus pour la rentrée. Certes, il vivait dans une famille sorcière où ils portaient tous des robes et utilisaient la poudre de Cheminette mais il avait peur de passer pour un enfant de moldus. En effet, son père avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de cuisiner à la manière moldue et ses histoires sur son monde se limitaient aux ennuis que lui avait causé la plume à Papotte de Rita Skeeter. En bref, les connaissances de Léo sur la magie étaient assez réduites. Son père non plus ne dormit pas beaucoup. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Allie. Il faisait toujours cet affreux cauchemar où Allie devenait transparente à force de maigrir. Il lui suffisait de s'endormir quelques secondes pour se réveiller en sursaut après avoir imaginé sa fille en fantôme avec des yeux de serpent rouges.

Le premier Septembre, Léo était déjà préparé depuis une demi-heure lorsque son père émergea. L'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous pour cette rentrée. L'évènement était obscurci par l'idée de savoir Allie triste et malade. D'ailleurs, pour la fillette aussi c'était la rentrée. Elle rentrerait aujourd'hui en troisième primaire (1) mais ce ne serait pas chose aisée sans parler ni manger. Harry imaginait déjà bien la vieille Mme Giselle faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'un enfant refusait de manger les merveilleux plats qu'elle concoctait aux bambins depuis plus de 25 ans. Le Survivant savait très bien que sa fille ne ferait rien dans un tel état mais tout était bon pour essayer d'obtenir un déclic qui redonnerait le goût de vivre à Allie. Il savait que les enfants détiennent une volonté de fer et que le seul moyen pour faire en sorte qu'ils renoncent était de les convaincre. Un enfant ne se laissait jamais mourir de faim, en théorie. Des résultats sur papier ne parvenaient pas à rassurer Harry. Si Allie le voulait vraiment, elle mourait de faim, elle n'était pas une Potter pour rien !

Harry déposa sa fille devant la grille de la petite école de Dove Hill et précisa au passage la situation délicate dans laquelle il était à Melle Gailor, la nouvelle institutrice du village. Après un dernier baiser dans les cheveux d'Allie, Harry retourna chez lui pour conduire Léo à King's Cross. Il était assis sur les escaliers, à l'endroit même où Harry l'avait laissé avant de conduire Allie. Il se rongeait les ongles d'un air songeur.

-« Tu es prêt Léo ? »

-« Depuis une heure, Papa ! »

-« Prends tes valises et ta fouine, on y va ! » Dit Harry en se précipitant vers l'enfant assis sur l'escalier de marbre.

-« Ma fouine, elle a un nom au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! Boo, ce n'est pas très difficile à retenir comme nom ! Mais peut-être que tu étais trop occupé avec ta protégée que pour te soucier de mon animal… »

-« Oh, poussin, ne commence pas… »

-« C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Cracha Léo avec hargne pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il était vraiment en colère.

-« Oh, désolé mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Allie a besoin de soutien et je ne veux pas la laisser tomber ! »

-« Il y a des jours où je me demande si je ne ferais pas moi aussi mieux de faire grève de la faim. Peut-être que pour une fois j'arriverai à me faire écouter… » Murmura le garçon.

-« Léo…. On doit vraiment y aller ! » Tenta Harry pour calmer son fils.

-« Ok. Et on y va comment ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a aucune cheminée dans les gares et par balai, c'est un peu trop tard… »

-« J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé à cela. »

-« C'est toujours moi qui pense à tout ! J'ai toujours su que j'étais le seul adulte dans cette maison ! »

-« Cesse de rouspéter. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute maintenant. Je vais devoir faire un transplanage d'escorte pour t'accompagner. Comme on dit, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! »

-« Il me semblait que tu détestais cela ! » S'étonna Léo

-« Mais je déteste ! Prends vite mon bras, cela va secouer ! »

-« C'est douloureux ? »

-« A toi de juger » Répondit Harry avant de se sentir comprimé dans un tuyau de caoutchouc.

A peine leurs pieds eurent-ils touché le sol que Léo et son père s'écroulèrent sous le poids des valises. Ils avaient atterri sur le quai 9 ¾ en plein milieu de la foule. Harry avait encore eu l'ancien réflexe d'apparaître à l'abri de la vue des moldus même si ceux-ci savaient à présent tout du monde caché de la sorcellerie. Tous les regards des passants se tournèrent vers eux et Léo prit soudain une jolie teinte rouge brique.

-« Papa, t'aurais pu prévenir que tu contrôlais pas tes atterrissages ! C'est la honte ! » Rouspéta Léo en se relevant.

-« Oh, pauvre petit, il s'est pris la honte avec son papa adoré » Plaisanta Harry en attrapant son fils par la chemise et le faisant retomber dans les valises. Léo se débattit, rouge de honte. En voyant le regard glacial que lui lança son fils, Harry le lâcha. Celui-ci se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et attrapa Boo qui s'était réfugiée derrière un des piliers du quai. Sur ce quai arrivait une grande locomotive rouge crachant des panaches de vapeur tel un dragon crache le feu. Le légendaire Poudlard Express débarqua dans cette arène qu'est la gare avec tout le mystère et l'enchantement qui le caractérisait depuis sa construction. Des centaines d'écoliers se pressèrent aux portes pour être les premiers à réserver un compartiment. Léo Potter semblait terrifié face à cette foule compacte qui s'attroupait autour du train telle un essaim de guêpes.

-« Viens ici mon grand » Dit Harry en prenant les mains de son fils « Surtout, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. S'il n'y a aucun compartiment vide, tu tentes de te faire une petite place dans un où il y a des enfants de ton âge. Ils ne vont pas te manger. Le seul élève cannibale que Poudlard ait connu a été renvoyé l'année dernière. » Expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Léo éclata de rire et demanda avec malice :

-« Même si ces garçons sont des Serpentards ? »

-« Tu sais très bien que peu importe la maison, Seuls importe tes choix. Si tu es Serpentard et qu tu restes quelqu'un de bien, je serai fier de toi. Il ne faut pas se fier aux stéréotypes ! »

-« Tu mens très mal tu sais » Dit Léo en baillant.

-« Que veux tu, personne n'est parfait mais c'est vrai, tant que tu reste dans le bon côté, je resterai fier de toi » Répondit sérieusement Harry.

-« Tu sais que cela te va bien le rôle de père attentif ? Tu as loupé ta vocation, tu aurais dû ouvrir un orphelinat pour choyer tous les enfants du monde » Plaisanta le garçon.

-« Mince alors ! Je tâcherai d'y penser ! » Continua Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Tu m'enverras des lettres Papa ? »

-« Tous les jours. Une dernière chose, il y a un paquet que j'ai ajouté dans ta valise. Utilise-le avec soin et promets-moi de le prêter à Allie lorsqu'elle rentrera à Poudlard. C'est très rare et surtout, cher à mes yeux. »

-« Promis »

-« Et grave à jamais dans ta mémoire l'instant où tu posera pour la première fois de ta vie ton regard sur le château. Il restera certainement l'un de tes plus beaux souvenirs. » Acheva Harry.

-« Ok » Dit Léo en prenant son père dans ses bras. « Merci pour tout »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour avoir un jour pris en considération la lettre d'un pauvre bonhomme et de m'avoir permis d'en être là aujourd'hui » Murmura Léo, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge.

-« Personne de sain d'esprit ne pourrait résister à un ange tel que toi. Prends bien soin de toi Léo. Allez, pars pour de nouvelles aventures ! »

-« Au revoir Papa » Dit Léo en serrant une dernière fois son père dans ses bras.

Léo grimpa ensuite dans le premier wagon et ne vit jamais le sourire ému sur le visage de son père que seuls arborent les hommes qui viennent soudain de prendre un coup de vieux. L'adolescent réapparut quelques minutes plus tard par la fenêtre d'un compartiment où une fillette aux cheveux bleus faisait elle aussi signe à son père. Léo agita sa main et le train s'ébranla pour s'enfuir dans la campagne anglaise. Dès que le Poudlard Express fut hors de vue, Harry ne s'attarda pas longtemps, de peur d'être reconnu et retransplana chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant une tasse de thé fumante. Il ruminait ses plus sombres pensées, repensant à son passé si glorieux qu'il ne revivrait certainement plus jamais. Tous ses souvenirs y étaient passés. Cela allait du fameux « Tu es un sorcier Harry » au regard plein de reconnaissance que lui avait jeté Léo en le voyant apparaître dans l'embrasure de sa chambre d'orphelinat en passant par les sourires de Allie, ses couches sales, ses biberons, ses premiers pas… Il était en train de feuilleter avec nostalgie l'album familial lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il avait du se munir de cet appareil moldu, comme bien des autres pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses voisins moldus avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié depuis bien des années.

-« Allo, Mr Potter ? » Demanda une voix grave et rauque, celle d'un fumeur certainement.

-« En personne, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

-« Ici Avner O'Grady, l'assistant social en chef du conté de Redmond. Je sais que je vais vous prendre à l'improviste mais j'ai une affaire urgente assez délicate sur les bras. »

-« Désolé de paraître impoli mais…. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, ne voyant pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

-« Je vais être bref. Pourriez-vous accueillir un enfant chez vous à partir d'aujourd'hui ? » Dit l'homme en se précipitant, craignant la réponse du Survivant.

-« Aujourd'hui ? Mais… l'orphelinat ne devait ouvrir que dans 6 mois ! »

-« Mr Potter, la dénomination n'est plus orphelinat mais home pour enfant. Enfin, peu importe. Vous avez au moins une chambre de libre ? »

-« Oui mais pas plus »

-« Une chambre suffira. A vrai dire, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. J'ai une petite fille impossible à placer. Elle est muette. Volontaire ou involontaire, on l'ignore mais, de mémoire d'homme, personne n'a jamais entendu le moindre mot sortir de sa bouche. Hier, elle a fait une crise de magie, comme tant d'autres enfants. Mais là, il ne s'agit plus d'objets qui se brisent ou de cheveux qui poussent trop vite. Elle a mis le feu à son établissement. Je ne peux plus la laisser sous la garde de moldus impuissants. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. » Explique l'assistant social avec entrain.

-« J'ai compris. Je lui ferai une petite place. Cela sera à l'improviste mais je pense y arriver. Quand arrivera-t elle ? »

-« Il vous faut combien de temps pour arriver à Redmond en urgence ? »

-« Trente secondes, le temps de transplaner » Dit Harry d'une voix morne

-« Dans ce cas elle est sous votre charge dans trente secondes. Je vous attends. »

-« Oh, Merlin ! » S'exclama Harry avant de transplaner pour la énième fois de la journée.

°.oOo.°

Sorela Anderlee était une petite fille de huit ans, le même age que Allie, qui avait été trimbalée de foyers en foyers depuis l'âge de trois ans, date à laquelle elle avait été retirée des griffes de son père. Enfant battue, la petite n'avait jamais dit un seul mot ou, tout du moins, personne ne s'en souvenait. Sorela était de type espagnol avec de longs cheveux en filasse qui semblaient n'avoir plus été coiffés depuis la Guerre de Sécession. Elle avait de grands yeux ambrés qui lui donnaient sans arrêt un air lunatique. Elle était de petite taille ou était-ce parce qu'elle était constamment courbée qu'elle semblait petite. Avec sa démarche de bossu et sa taie d'oreiller qu'elle suçait en permanence, la petite ne ressemblait en rien aux autres enfants que Harry ait déjà vus.

-« Salut toi » Tenta Harry alors que Sorela s'était réfugiée sous sa table de bureau. Il avait voulu faire une première approche dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa salle de thérapie mais l'enfant s'était précipitée sous le meuble en bois de chêne sans vouloir en bouger. Elle se servait d'une chaise comme barreau pour fortifier sa rassurante prison.

« Bon, ok » Continua le Survivant « Je vais t'expliquer ce que nous allons faire. Chaque jour, pendant deux périodes de cinquante minutes, une le matin et une le soir, on se retrouvera ici, dans mon bureau pour parler. Surtout, ne pense pas que je veuille te forcer à parler. Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a aucun problème, je te ferai la lecture. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir sortir de sous ce bureau ? Je suis certain que ce tapis est plein de poussière. » Demanda doucement Harry qui s'était accroupi au niveau de Sorela. Une chaise restait résolument comme barrière entre eux.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, tu permet que je m'asseye à côté de toi ? » Continua-t-il en repoussant la chaise qui lui barrait le passage. N'ayant pas de réponse de Sorela, il prit cela comme un oui, il s'assit à côté de l'enfant et commença la lecture du 'Petit sorcier qui voulait devenir Mage'.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à volée et Allie apparut comme une furie à l'embrasure de la porte. A la surprise de Harry, sa fille se mit à parler :

-« Je ne veux plus JAMAIS retourner dans cette école de minables ! Je ne peux plus supporter ces gamins qui ont osé se moquer de la mort de Bobby. Ils disent qu'il était tellement bête qu'il a du marcher sur son lacet et que c'est comme cela qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers ! En plus Mme Gailor, la nouvelle institutrice ne sait pas me supporter et j'ai été punie par Mme Giselle ! » Pleurnicha la petite. Puis, après un regard en direction de Sorela, Allie ajouta : « C'est qui elle ? »

°.oOo.°

_(1) La troisième primaire de Allie est selon le système scolaire belge, désolée pour les français ou québécois, j'ignore à quoi il correspond._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : **Tout à Jk, rien à moi sauf l'histoire et les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. La relecture est à jbou._

_**N/A : ** Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire,il est un peu plus gai, enfin, tout est relatif. Merci beaucoup pour les reviws et puis, bonne lecture !_

_°.oOo.°_

-« Mione, je n'en peux plus ! » Se lamenta Harry assis devant une tasse de thé au lait fumante.

-« Mon pauvre Harry, il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que cela arrive ! » Marmonna Hermione

-« Je ne te raconte même pas l'ambiance aux repas. Entre Allie qui parle mais ne mange pas et Sorela qui mange mais ne parle pas, on frôle le suicide collectif ! Cela fait seulement deux semaines que Sor est à la maison et elle s'est déjà battue trois fois avec Allie ! D'ailleurs, Allie ne fera bientôt plus le poids face à Sorela. J'ai vu le nutritionniste et il a dit que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. D'après lui, elle finira par redevenir raisonnable. Soi-disant qu'une enfant ne se laisse jamais mourir de faim… Je connais Allie, je sait qu'elle a une volonté de fer. Si elle ne veut plus vivre, elle mourra. Elle a déjà perdu cinq kilogrammes ! »

-« Il suffit que tu lui mette une sonde gastrique de force ! »

-« On a déjà essayé mais Allie est puissante. Dès que j'ai tenté de lui mettre une sonde, elle m'a envoyé valdingue plusieurs mètres plus loin grâce à sa magie involontaire. »

-« Je la reconnais bien là mais elle t'aime et ne te laissera jamais pour de bon. Il suffit que tu lui parles et elle finira bien par changer d'avis ! » Tenta la jeune femme.

-« Je finis par en douter » Ajouta simplement Harry.

-« Et sinon, Sorela, comment va-t-elle ? Des progrès ? » Demanda Hermione pour couper court à la conversation dépressive et changer de sujet.

-« Aucun ! Hier elle a involontairement brisé toutes les fenêtres du manoir alors qu'elle s'énervait après sa feuille d'exercices. Il m'a fallut plus de trois heures pour tout remettre en place ! Elle se cache dans sa chambre en ce moment. »

-« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui faire contrôler sa puissance ? »

-« Parce que j'ignore tout à fait comment faire ! »

-« Tu parles à la meilleure chercheuse en Magie du Ministère ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Bon, j'avoue que j'avais prévu que tu me répondrais cela. Voilà pourquoi j'ai apporté quelques fiches d'exercices pour l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir.» Expliqua Hermione avec un sourire satisfait en lui tendant des parchemins.

-« Mione que ferais-je sans toi ? »

-« Trop peu de choses, je sais ! »

-« Mais où as-tu trouvé tout cela ? C'est super ! » Demanda Harry en feuilletant les données.

-« A quoi crois-tu que servent les livres ? »

-« A remplir une bibliothèque ? Euh, à faire vivre les libraires ? A renflouer les comptes de Lockhart ? » Demanda narcissiquement le jeune homme.

-« Harry ! »

-« Je sais… à prendre la poussière ! » Cria victorieusement Harry. Il vit sa meilleure amie pouffer dans sa tasse de thé et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire silencieux. Ils profitaient ce ces instants de calme qui leur étaient devenus indispensables.

-« Allez, cesse de raconter des bêtises et raconte-moi comment va ton fils préféré ! »

-« Léo va bien, aux dernières nouvelles. Il est à Serdaigle, j'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu. Il s'est fait une amie qui s'appelle Léana et qui a les cheveux bleus. Selon ses dires, ils auraient déjà mis l'école à sac avec l'aide de la cape de mon père et la carte des Maraudeurs. Je parierais plutôt qu'il connaît maintenant la bibliothèque par cœur » Rigola Harry.

-« Cela m'étonne que tu lui ait donné nos instruments de vagabondage. Toi qui es si protecteur ! »

-« Tu rigoles ? Nos sorties nocturnes restent parmi mes meilleurs souvenirs à Poudlard ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque cela. Je ne me ferai du soucis que lorsque Allie en prendra possession ! Enfin, si elle vit assez longtemps pour… Et sinon, toi, les enfants vont bien ? »

-« A merveille ! Niklas a perdu sa première dent. Il était tellement fier qu'il avait oublié que cette molaire s'était en fait décrochée suite au coup de poing de Sacha. » Expliqua Hermione avec de la tendresse se reflétant dans ses yeux ambrés.

-« Alors là, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien ton fils ! » Pouffa alors son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

-« Le crochet du droit que Malfoy a un jour reçu te dit-il quelque chose ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

-« Oh, ça… » Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

-« Oui, ça ! Krum savait-il que tu étais violente avant de t'épouser ? »

-« Bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs sous la contrainte qu'il a dit oui devant l'autel ! » Répondit la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation. Elle ajouta ensuite : « D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser qu'il va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas vite. Môsieur ne sait pas faire la cuisine et les enfants vont avoir faim. En plus, jaloux comme il est, il va s'imaginer des choses. Il accepte que je te voie mais je ne dois pas trop pousser. Virilité masculine, que veux-tu ? » Se plaignit Hermione en attrapant sa cape de voyage. Elle saisit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette tandis que Harry ajoutait :

-« Embrasse ta petite famille pour moi. »

-« Je n'y louperai pas. Bonne chance, tout finira par s'arranger ! » Dit-elle avant de partir dans l'antre de la cheminée. En un éclair vert, Harry se retrouva seul dans son salon avec pour seule compagnie deux tasses de thé refroidi à moitié vides.

°.oOo.°

-« Bon, Sorela, aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision. En plus des heures de cours que je te donne à la maison, tu auras chaque matin une heure de méditation et de relaxation afin de t'aider à diminuer tes sautes de Magie. C'est une méthode de Mione. Tu es d'accord Sor ? Sorela, es-tu d'accord ? Accepte-tu ma chérie ? Sorela, est-ce que tu acceptes ? Oui ou non Sorela ? » Demanda Harry à crescendo. Plus il accélérait la cadence, plus il haussait la voix. A peine sa dernière question fut-elle formulée qu'il tapa du plat de sa main contre le bureau. Le bruit mat du choc de sa paume contre le bois fit sursauter Sorela mais elle ne broncha pas le moindre mot.

Toutes ses techniques s'avéraient vaines. Pourtant, cette méthode avait bien marché avec Allie quelques temps plus tôt mais après tout, il n'y avait aucun preuve que Sorela, elle, sache parler, contrairement à sa fille. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer mais il savait que tous les efforts ne restent jamais vains. Si la petite hispanique était atteinte de mutisme volontaire, alors elle parlerait un jour, foi de Potter ! Assis sous le bureau de chêne, Sorela et Harry apprirent alors comment se mettre en méditation selon la méthode du ministère.

« Sorela, il va falloir qu'on se mette à l'aise pour nous concentrer. Tu permets que j'éloigne la chaise du bureau pour avoir plus de place ? » Demanda Harry en désignant ce qui servait de barreau à leur prison. Prenant son silence par un oui, il posa la main sur le meuble et le bougea imperceptiblement.

Il se passa soudain un événement que Harry n'aurait jamais prévu. Sorela, du haut de sa petite taille de bossue, renversa le bureau, percuta ladite chaise et se mit à courir comme une démente tout autour de la pièce en hurlant. Harry, pris par surprise, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tellement la voix de Sorela était aigue et, après quelques secondes, il se mit à poursuivre Sorela, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa enfin, Harry était au bord de la jubilation. Sorela pouvait crier. Elle avait donc de la voix. Elle parlerait !

Le jeune homme finit par ceinturer l'enfant et la replacer dans leur domaine privé, sous le bureau qu'il venait de redresser et replaça la chaise de tous les maux en rempart du monde extérieur. Le bruit de leur respiration effrénée retentissait lourdement dans leur cocon de bois. Sorela était blanche de peur, craignant que son enseignant ne se fâche sur son comportement. Elle s'était roulée en boule, toute petite au coin du meuble. Harry la lorgnait d'un air interrogateur. Il savourait sa victoire, maigre, certes, mais une victoire tout de même. C'était d'ailleurs la seule depuis leur rencontre.

« Allez, cesse de crier. On gardera la chaise comme protection, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Bon, revenons à cette méditation. Il est marqué ici que nous devons nous mettre dans la position du lotus et fermer les yeux. Ensuite, nous devons tenter de sentir notre magie qui coule dans notre corps. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, la seule chose que je sens, c'est l'odeur de mes pieds ! » Plaisanta Harry en décrochant un sourire à Sorela. Un sourire, c'était si rare et si précieux. C'était l'illumination du regard de la petite qui le poussait à continuer. Il savoura quelques instants les étoiles dans les yeux de Sorela et continua.

« On fait un essai ? C'est parti, ferme les yeux ! » Les deux personnes restèrent ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry fit semblant d'ignorer Sorela qui ouvrait fréquemment un œil en tentant d'être distraite pour épier Harry. Celui-ci restait impassible, même si l'envie d'éclater de rire fasse à cette insouciance le taraudait. Seule la pendule Louis XIV flanquée de ses deux candélabres qui égrenait les minutes rythmait leur silence. Sorela n'avait pas perçu sa magie, elle n'était pas concentrée. Harry en était conscient car lui non plus n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, le grognement du ventre de Sorela les tira de leur torpeur et les fit éclater de rire.

« Je crois que notre magie nous crie qu'elle meurt de faim ! » Déclara-t-il en provoquant d'autres éclats de rire de la part de Sorela. C'était déjà cela de gagné. Il gagnait peu à peu la confiance de l'enfant. Elle était peut-être sur la voie de la guérison. La petite reprenait peu à peu son sourire et goût à la vie. Harry comptait bien lui faire prendre un nouveau tournant et la faire parler dans un jour prochain. Seule la patience porterait ses fruits et l'avenir leur dirait si oui ou non, celui-ci s'annonçait rose. « Allez, il est temps d'aller manger. Tu es prête ? Je vais ouvrir la porte. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La petite détala vers la cuisine, ses cheveux en filasse flottant dans son sillage.

°.oOo.°

-« Oui, merci Melle Gailor. Très bien, demain, c'est noté ! Au revoir » Dit Harry en raccrochant le combiné magico-phone. Il se retourna et regarda Sorela qui était en train d'enfourcher de grandes cuillerées de purée dans sa bouche. Elle s'en était mise plein le visage mais cela faisait plaisir à Harry de voir un enfant aussi entrain à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

« Sorela, j'ai eu Mme Gailor au magico-phone. C'est l'institutrice d'Allie. Elle accepterait de te prendre en cours les après-midi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de fausses illusions parce que je ne savais pas si elle accepterait mais je pense qu'il serait bon pour ton apprentissage de suivre des leçons avec d'autres enfants de ton âge. On fera toujours méditation le matin, et tu iras à l'école l'après-midi… »

Sorela cessa brusquement de manger et lorgna Harry d'un air sceptique. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aura plus nos périodes dans mon bureau. On continuera à parler ou plutôt, je te ferai la lecture, tu auras toujours cours avec moi et tout mais tu verras un peu plus de monde. Si cela ne te va vraiment pas, on arrêtera l'expérience, c'est tout » Sorela se remit soudain à manger sa purée au jambon. Harry interpréta cela comme un oui et plongea lui aussi le nez dans son assiette.

°.oOo.°

Lorsque quatre heures sonnèrent à la paroisse du village, une dizaine de gamins entrèrent dans le manoir des Potter et l'un d'entre eux hurla au propriétaire des lieux : « 'Jour Msieur Harry ! On peut vnir faire nos dvoirs chez vous ? » Ils n'attendirent pas l'accord de Harry pour enlever leur veste et leurs chaussures avant de filer étaler le contenu de leur cartable sur la table de la cuisine. Depuis la rentrée, ces enfants répétaient le même rituel à chaque fin de cours. Ils n'avaient le temps que d'engloutir leur goûter en quatrième vitesse avant de s'atteler à leur travail sous l'œil sévère de Harry. Leur empressement n'était pas vraiment du à leur envie de faire leurs devoirs mais plutôt à celui de les avoir terminés. « Plus vite faits, plus vite finis » était devenu leur devise. Ils concluaient donc leur travail et allaient jouer ensemble dans la grande pelouse de la propriété.

Allie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un regard noir à son père qui aurait glacé jusqu'aux entrailles mêmes de l'Enfer et s'en alla dans sa chambre en évitant le coup d'œil empli de tristesse que Harry lui asséna en échange. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Voir se poser sur elle les yeux si rancuniers de son père la rendait malade. De plus, elle se devait de ne pas manger pour atteindre son but, même si elle était affamée. Avoir à portée de vue ses camarades s'empiffrant comme des goinfres et rigolant tels des tordus alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à mourir lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Comme elle l'avait prévu, tous avaient repris le cours de leur vie après l'enterrement de Bobby.

Allie gardait en mémoire à chaque seconde les paroles de la vieille Mme Thérèse, son ancienne institutrice. Lorsque les hamsters qui vivaient dans leur classe avaient décidé de perpétuer leur espèce et avaient donné vie à une portée de petits hamsters fripés, ne pouvant pas tous les garder, leur professeur leur avait dit : « Plus tôt on les quitte, moins on s'y attache ! » C'était exactement cette théorie qu'Allie mettait en pratique. Plus jeune elle mourrait, mieux cela serrait pour son père, même si cela comprenait d'avoir l'estomac sur les talons.

Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle maîtresse s'était débarrassée de Homer, Dalore et leur restant de progéniture qui avait fini l'année dernière par échapper à la noyade dans la rivière toute proche. Seule leur cage vide rappelait qu'une peuplade de hamsters avait un jour élu domicile dans leur classe. Voilà une raison supplémentaire à Allie de haïr Mme Gailor. En plus, elle s'obstinait à la faire manger mais la petite se précipitait alors vomir dans les toilettes.

Dans sa chambre rose, Allie cocha la vint cinquième case passée au fluo de son calendrier. Elle en avait colorié quarante parce que les sans-papiers qui faisaient grève dans les églises à la télévision tenaient autant de jours. Il ne lui restait donc plus beaucoup de jours à patienter pour que son calvaire prenne enfin fin. Cette pensée décrocha un sourire à Allie. Elle alla s'allonger sur son petit lit rose pour faire le point sur ses pensées. Elle admira pendant un moment ses murs roses, ses draps roses et toute sa rancœur refoulée refit surface. Allie détestait le rose. Elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de l'avouer à son père. La petite rêvait d'avoir une chambre orange mais à quoi avoir une nouvelle chambre orange lui servirait-il alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze jours à vivre ?

chapitre12

« Cher Père » Avec sa plume d'aigle de trente centimètres, Léo ratura son début de lettre puis l'envoya valdinguer dans la corbeille de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

_« Cher Papa, _

_Le Choixpeau magique m'a mis à Serdaigle mais je te jure sur la tête de Boo qu'il avait hésité avec Gryffondor ! Ensuite, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses mais je me suis fait une amie, elle s'appelle Léana et elle est aussi dans ma maison. On s'est rencontrée à bord du Poudlard Express. Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver un bon compartiment ! Je suis certain que Allie va adorer Léana, elle a les cheveux bleus._

_A la maison, est-ce que tout va bien ? Les filles ont-elles « ouvert la bouche » ?_

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Léo. »_

Le jeune garçon signa de son écriture fluide le parchemin, le plus beau qu'il possédait et relut sa missive. Après quelques corrections, Léopold Potter plia le parchemin, le plaça dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta et la donna à Iseut, le hibou qui avait repris le flambeau de feu Hedwige. L'animal, d'un brun presque roux, s'engouffra avec envergure à travers la fenêtre pour transmettre le message au père de Léo. Soudain, Léana, telle une tornade bleue, entra en trombe dans la salle commune et se vautra dans un des fauteuils proche de celui de son ami.

-« Je hais Peeves » Décréta la jeune fille.

-« Que t'a-t-il encore fait ? » Soupira Léo en regardant son hibou disparaître à l'horizon.

-« Tu as bien regardé mes cheveux ? »

-« Bah, ils sont toujours aussi bleus et emmêlés… »

-« Oh, arrêtes, tu veux ? Peeves m'a lancé une bombe à eau en pleine face ! » S'excita Léana.

-« Il a certainement voulu t'enlever cette teinture hideuse ou il a trouvé bon d'enfin te nettoyer tes cheveux. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort ! » Rigola l'adolescent.

-« Oh, arrête avec ton humour douteux ! En plus le bleu est très à la mode cette année, t'y connais rien ! Avec tout cela, j'ai mon devoir de métamorphose à recopier parce que toute l'encre a coulé avec l'eau ! »

-« Laisse, je le ferai. Occupe-toi de te sécher les cheveux ! » Dit Léo en prenant le parchemin imbibé d'eau croupie.

-« T'es trop chou ! » Fit Léana en embrassant Léo sur le front avant que celui-ci n'ajoute :

-« Il faut que je note cela, tu m'as fait un compliment ! »

-« Et toi tu m'as rendu un service ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

-« Tant d'amabilité n'est pas normal. Soit c'est la pleine lune, soit la nourriture a été empoisonnée au dîner (1) ! » Dit Léo Potter sur le ton de la conversation en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Pauvre de nous ! »

S'en suivit alors une bataille de coussins que les adolescents avaient fait apparaître avec leur baguette. Ce sortilège, d'un niveau plus élevé que le leur avait pu être appris grâce à leur sorties nocturnes dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Comme quoi, Harry Potter ne s'était pas trompé. Léana lança un polochon dans le ventre de Léo qui cria « Hé, mais ça fait mal ! » D'un air enjoué, l'adolescente lui rétorqua « Tant mieux, c'est le but » avant de recevoir elle-même un coussin en pleine tête. Leur bataille dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où un groupe de septième année vint les interrompre.

-« Alors Potter, on s'est trouvé une amie ? C'est ton père qui l'a payée pour affronter ton odeur ou le simple fait de dire ton nom l'a décidée ? »

-« Moi au moins, j'ai des amis ! » Rétorqua Léo en devenant aussi rouge que l'étendard des Gryffondors.

-« Oh, je tremble ! Allez, venez les mecs, laissons la célébrité tranquille sinon il risque d'avertir les journalistes ! » Déclara Joe Spic à sa bande de copains qui pouffaient dans son dos.

-« Bouffon » Marmonna alors Léo pour lui-même. Seule Léana l'entendit et alla passer une main autour des épaules de son ami.

-« T'en fais pas, ils se lasseront » Dit-elle en lorgnant les élèves de septième année passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur salle commune.

-« Mon père dit toujours qu'on doit répondre aux imbéciles par le silence. Dans ce cas, pourquoi je m'obstine à leur répondre ? »

-« Ton père parle peut-être de trop…»

-« Pas autant que toi ! » S'énerva Léo.

-« Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'adores ! » Rétorqua Léana en décrochant un sourire à son ami.

-« Moi ? T'adorer ? T'as fumé du Bubolbub ce matin ou quoi ? »

-« Non, j'ai juste sniffé l'essence de Murlap »

-« C'est vrai que ton visage fait peur à voir ! Je me disais aussi que ce n'est pas humain d'avoir une tête pareille sans être droguée ! » La taquina Léo en lui tirant la langue. Il savait très bien que, comme toutes les filles, Léana était très préoccupée par son apparence même si ses goûts en matière de couleurs laissaient parfois à désirer.

-« Crétin »

-« C'est trop de compliments ! »

-« Fils de ton père ! » Cracha Léana en sachant qu'elle touchait à une corde sensible.

-« Oh, quelle insulte ! Mais, tu oublies que sans lui, c'en serait fini de nos petites sorties nocturnes. C'est tout de même mon père qui m'a légué la carte et la cape d'invisibilité ! »

-« Ouais, j'avoue que tu marques un point ! Ce n'est pas mon père qui m'aurait donné un bon moyen de passer ma scolarité en retenue ! Bon, tu le recopies ce devoir ? » Réclama Léana en arborant un air dédaigneux qui fit s'exécuter Léo. Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un silence absolu.

-« T'as de la chance » Finit-elle par lâcher.

-« De quoi ? De recopier ton devoir ? Je te laisse le faire si tu insistes ! » Répondit Léo Potter, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Mais non, gros bêta ! D'avoir un père aussi cool. Le mien ne vivait que pour me voir entrer à Poudlard depuis que ma mère l'avait quitté, lui et sa bouteille de pinard en ne lui laissant que moi et la maison. Elle a pris tout le fric, tous les meubles et même nos balais. J'avais six ans. » Expliqua Léana dans un murmure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls à cette heure dans la salle commune et continua. « Maintenant, c'est un dépressif chronique qui ne veut plus entendre parler de moi car je suis à Serdaigle. Il a toujours été un fervent défenseur de Serpentard, même s'il n'approuvait pas les actions de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je pensais qu'il ferait abstraction de ses vieilles rancunes, je suis tout de même sa fille ! Je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne. Par Merlin, si seulement j'avais su ! » Léana détourna les yeux pour tenter de refouler ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais osé raconter cela à personne. Petite, elle racontait une histoire de maman agent secret au service du Ministre de la Magie. Adolescente, elle évitait le sujet mais Merlin que cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un savait la vérité !

-« Mon père était un Gryffondor pur et dur. Il n'ose pas l'avouer mais je suis certain qu'il aurait été déçu si j'avais été chez les verts. Certaines choses sont indélébiles et puis, tu sais, lui aussi a ses phases de déprime… Avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Il y a un mois, la femme qu'il aimait est décédée »

-« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Léana, intriguée par cette révélation.

-« C'est un sujet sensible, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus. En bref, Bobby, le meilleur ami de ma sœur et elle-même ont un jour décidé de rassembler leurs parents. Ils étaient à deux doigts de réussir mais il y a eu un problème. On ignorait que Julia était toxicomane et un jour, elle a poussé Bobane dans les escaliers. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Depuis, mon père se noie dans son projet d'orphelinat »

-« C'est horrible ! »

-« Non, juste le revers de ma vie si parfaite. Maintenant, Allie est déscolarisée parce qu'elle fait grève de la faim et si elle ne recommence pas à manger avant dix jours… Je n'ose même pas imaginer… » Expliqua Léo et fuyant son amie du regard. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître son mal-être. Le jeune garçon aimait sa petite sœur plus que tout, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord entre eux.

-« Mais ton père ne sait rien faire ? C'est tout de même un sorcier puissant ! »

-« Mais Allie aussi est une sorcière ! A chaque tentative, elle fait une crise de Magie involontaire. Comme elle ne sait pas la canaliser, ben… cela fait des dégâts. Le nutritionniste, lui, il affirme que les enfants ne se laissent jamais mourir de faim… »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle, le docteur connaît son métier ! »

-« Mais il ne connaît pas Allie… Elle a un sacré tempérament. En résumé, elle est tout le contraire de moi ! C'est la terreur de la famille. Je t'ai raconté que c'était à cause d'elle que Papa était toujours célibataire ? » Demanda Léo, content de changer de sujet.

-« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille de huit ans peut-elle avoir dans le fait qu'une femme assassine son enfant ? » Interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-« Je ne parlais pas forcément de Julia. En fait, mon père a eu plusieurs petites amies durant mon enfance mais aucune n'était assez bien pour qu'il nous la présente. Les rares assez bien qui ont un jour franchi la porte du manoir étaient toutes parfaites… Mais un jour, elles ont rencontré Allie qui était bien décidée à ne pas partager son père. Elle leur a bien fait comprendre… La première est repartie avec un groin à la place du nez, l'autre avec les cheveux en feu, encore une autre est repartie en hurlant « C'est elle ou moi ! » Papa ne s'est même pas donné la peine de répondre. Il lui a juste désigné la porte d'un geste de tête. La dernière en date… »

-« C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est ta sœur quoi ! Tu m'as dégoûtée à tout jamais d'entrer dans ta famille ! » Pouffa Léana.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « C'est ta sœur » ? Ais-je l'air de causer autant d'ennuis ? »

-« Bah, il faut se méfier des eaux dormantes ! » Répliqua la fillette.

-« Oh, allez, tais-toi et prends ce devoir, on va être en retard au cours de la vieille McGonagall ! Conclut Léo en tirant son amie par le bras.

-« En parlant de cette chauve-souris, tu crois qu'elle sait que c'était nous qu'elle a failli coincer la nuit dernière ? »

-« Pas plus qu'elle sait que tu la surnomme chauve-souris ! »

-« Avoue qu'avec la formes de son visage et sa longue cape en velours… »

-« Tais-toi et avance, Léana ! »

Ils sortirent par le portrait de la vélane des bois qui tenta de charmer le fils Potter au passage et se rendirent à la salle de métamorphose. En chemin, Léo détailla chaque portrait, chaque tapisserie. Tout lui semblait si merveilleux, si beau. Chaque jour, il découvrait d'autres splendeurs dont lui seul s'attardait à regarder. Il était l'unique élève à avoir vu le détail de la peinture du Chevalier Catogan ou les traits fins de Hachot le Marmot.

Son père avait eu raison, Léo Potter adorait Poudlard et il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place. Malgré tout, Dove Hill lui manquait énormément. Il serait fou de joie d'y retourner à Noël et peut-être même pour Thanksgiving, une célébration importante aux Etats-Unis, si la directrice lui en donnait l'autorisation, bien évidemment. Les repas en famille, les disputes avec Allie, son père si enjoué à l'idée d'ouvrir son orphelinat, tellement de choses qu'il ne trouvait qu'en Floride. Poudlard était magique, certes, mais rien ne remplaçait sa famille. Vivre dans un foyer pour jeune jusqu'à ses huit ans lui avait au moins appris cela.

Léo Potter le savait, ses années au château perdu entre les montagnes allaient être fantastiques et rien ni personne, pas même Allie, ne pourrait gâcher cela. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'un miracle viendrait sauver la vie de sa petite sœur. Tous les Potter parviennent toujours à s'en sortir ! Alors, avec un sourire nostalgique, Léo se rendit en cours en compagnie de Léana.

°.oOo.°

_(1) Le dîner de Léo est également selon le système belge. Pour les français ou québécois, comprenez par là le « déjeuner »._


	19. Chapter 19

_Diclaimer : Tout à Jk, rien à moi, je ne gagne rien pour écrire à part vos reviews. Le reecture est à jbou_

_N/A : Bonjour à tous. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, hormis l'épilogue qui arrivera très bientôt. Je pourrais avoir une petite review pour l'occasion ? Parce que j'aime pas ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensez et ces derniers chapitres, j'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion d'avoir vos commentaires. Allez, place aux chapitres, bonne lecture à vous,le chapitre décisif arrivera très bientôt !... ENJOY !_

°.oOo.°

Des rayons de soleil passaient à grande peine l'épais nuage qui couvrait le comté de Redmond et parvenaient à réchauffer un homme juste en bas. Celui-ci se débattait avec un mélèze qu'il n'arrivait pas à abattre. Harry essayait depuis plusieurs jours d'aménager les environs de son manoir. Il coupait tous les épineux comme les pins ou les mélèzes et ne laissait que les feuillus ou les palmiers de Floride. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cet état ensoleillé d'Amérique était peuplé de pins à proximité de la mer. Harry avait décidé de tous les couper pour ne pas que les enfants se blessent avec les épines.

A grand renfort de baguette magique, il avait débarrassé son terrain qui ressemblait à présent à un champ de ruines. L'herbe autrefois si bien tondue était maintenant jonchée de branches arrachées et de résidus de feuilles mortes. Les mauvaises herbes et les quelques ronces avaient fait pâle figure devant la baguette aiguisée de celui qui avait autrefois vaincu Lord Voldemort. Le petit étang oublié au fond du jardin avait vu disparaître algues et autres roseaux indésirables. Pour l'été, Harry avait même ressorti, comme chaque année depuis cinq ans, la petite piscine bleue qu'avait un jour offert Hermione à Allie. Elle faisait autrefois la joie de Allie mais ne suffisait plus aujourd'hui pour lui rendre le sourire.

Harry était de plus en plus sur les nerfs à cause des caprices de sa fille. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Alors, au lieu de s'acharner sur ses enfants, le Survivant s'évacuait les nerfs contre les troncs d'arbre. Jardiner était sa manière de faire le point. Durant les interminables heures qu'il passait à aménager, Harry se retrouvait enfin seul à lui-même, en accord avec les éléments. C'était un des rares moments où il n'avait pas à penser aux problèmes des uns et aux malheurs des autres. Il pensait à lui, enfin !

Les mains dans les rosiers, Harry pensait aux futurs enfants qui auraient plus tard, le loisir de cueillir les roses. Bientôt, il repeindrait les murs de sa maison en couleur pour faire entrer la joie et la bonne humeur. Amusement serait à présent le maître mot et ces tas de bois deviendraient un paradis pour les culottes courtes. Harry songeait même à acheter un chat. Mais ce paradis n'existait malheureusement que dans ses rêves. Une fois le râteau mis au placard, ses soucis faisaient un retour fracassant dans son esprit. Pour Harry, si un malheur disparaissait, c'était pour mieux revenir tel le fuguer qui part pour se donner l'espoir de faire chemin inverse. Et en parlant de problème, la montre de Harry lui rappela bien vite qu'une petite fille du nom de Sorela patientait déjà sous son bureau, cachée derrière une chaise en chêne.

Après des heures d'entraînement intensif, Sorela et Harry étaient enfin parvenus à obtenir quelques résultats concluants. Sorela commençait tout doucement à communiquer en écrivant sur une ardoise et leurs cours avaient, de ce fait, pris un nouveau tournent décisif. La petite hispanique arrivait à présent à calmer sa magie et à la ravaler lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus brisé de vitres depuis un bon moment.

-« Reste concentrée Sorela et visualise bien ta magie qui coule dans tes veines comme a seine dans un arbre. Imagine qu'elle ondule lentement dans ton corps, qu'elle est comme la mer dans laquelle le poisson puise ses forces. Lorsque une vague déferle, que fais-tu pour ne pas éclabousser tout autour de toi ? » Demanda Harry.

Sorela prit une craie et écrivit sur une ardoise : « Je dresse un mur de rochers pour ne pas laisser l'eau passer »

-« Et que représente les rochers ? »

Encore une fois, Sorela écrivit : « Mes barrières mentales »

-« Magnifique, je vois que la matière est acquise ! Je pense que tu n'auras plus vraiment de gros problèmes mais il faut continuer ta méditation et de visualiser ta magie avant de dormir »

« Pourquoi je suis la seule à perdre contrôle de mes pouvoirs ? » Ecrivit alors Sorela avec la craie. Elle avait de la poudre blanche plein les doigts et lorsqu'elle se gratta ensuite le nez, une trace prit place sur son visage. Harry l'essuya avec son doigt et continua son monologue :

-« La seule ? Tu rigoles ? Lorsque j'avais onze ans, j'ai délivré un boa constrictor de sa cage pour qu'il attaque mon cousin ! La vitre s'était volatilisée ! » Expliqua Harry en rigolant.

-« Mais t'as pas été grondé ? » Demanda Sorela avec entrain. Elle ne cessait de rire des plaisanteries de Harry.

-« Si, bien sur mais… »

L'information arriva alors au cerveau de Harry. Sorela avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas fait simplement que communiquer avec une craie et une ardoise, elle avait clairement prononcé des mots. « Mais t'as pas été grondé ? » Cette phrase retentissait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle avait parlé. En sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire remarquer à l'enfant son exploit de peur que celui-ci ne prenne peur et que leurs efforts se retrouvent réduits à néant, Harry reprit tout de suite contenance et dit :

-« J'ai même été enfermé dans ma chambre pendant une semaine ! Mais cela a fait des pieds à mon cousin ! Un autre jour, ma tante m'avait recoupé les cheveux très courts car elle en avait marre de ma tignasse. Le lendemain, tout avait repoussé ! Elle était verte de rage. »

-« Elle a crié fort ? » Demanda Sorela avec sa petite voix aigue.

-« Oh, oui mais moi je n'ai rien dit ! » Chuchota le Survivant comme s'il confiait un secret à l'enfant.

-« Pourquoi ? T'as même pas pleuré ? »

-« Si, j'ai pleuré parce que j'étais tout petit mais j'ai gardé la bouche fermée parce qu'on répond aux imbéciles par le silence »

-« C'est pour cela qu'Allie nous ignore ? Elle nous prend pour des imbéciles ? » Interrogea la fillette avec tristesse.

-« Non, bien sur que non. Elle est simplement très triste. Il suffit d'être patient, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne laissera jamais son vieux père tout seul ! »

-« Mais elle est toute blanche et elle vient même plus en classe ! Puis, tu sais, Mme Gailor n'est pas si méchante que Allie le dit…. »

-« Allie est trop faible pour suivre les cours avec toi mais elle reviendra bientôt en classe, j'en suis sûr ! » Mentit Harry en s'appuyant sur une des parois de son bureau. Ils étaient encore tous les deux cachés derrière la chaise en chêne sous la table de travail. Comme quoi, Sorela n'était pas totalement guérie. Soudain, la sonnerie du réveil que Harry avait enclenché sur son bureau retentit. La séance était finie.

Sorela et Harry s'en allèrent préparer le repas de midi. Cuisiner avant que Sorela n'aille en classe était leur petit rituel. Une simple omelette devenait après quelques minutes une occasion de partager quelques moments entre eux, même si Sorela ne parlait pas. Il n'existait pas que la parole pour communiquer. Un simple regard suffisait pour tout se dire, des petits gestes quotidiens pour faire comprendre à l'autre combien cette complicité leur était importante. Harry ne jouait pas vraiment le rôle de père auprès de Sorela. L'enfant était très sage et il n'avait donc pas à la gronder souvent. Il avait préféré privilégier une relation de confiance, quitte à la remettre quelques fois en place, plutôt qu'une d'autorité.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Sorela, Harry avait passé son temps à lui faire comprendre que se taire n'était pas un handicap mais que parler pourrait lui être utile pour rencontrer des gens et se faire des amis. Il relativisait sans arrêt la situation pour ne pas faire prendre peur à la petite de recommencer à parler. Mais, c'était de l'histoire ancienne à présent. Sorela avait parlé !

Malheureusement, Harry savait que l'enfant était encore loin de la guérison. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui et cette étape pourrait prendre du temps. De plus, Sorela n'avait pas vaincu sa timidité maladive. Elle n'avait jamais encore osé sortir de sous le bureau durant les entretiens en privé avec Harry et chaque fois qu'un étranger approchait, elle courait se réfugier derrière son tuteur. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus jouer quelque part si Harry n'était pas à portée de sa vue. Néanmoins, Harry était confient, ils y arriveraient ! Impossible n'était pas Potter, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire manger Allie.

-« Allie, viens manger ! » Cria Harry lorsque le repas fut prêt.

-« J'ai pas faim ! » Répondit Allie d'une faible voix.

-« Dans ce cas, tu nous regardera manger ! »

-« J'ai pas envie de vous voir ! »

-« Mais nous, si ! Allez, descend illico presto sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher ! » Hurla Harry, perdant son sang froid.

-« Ben viens me chercher, cela te fera des muscles ! » Ricana Allie.

-« Allie ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée ainsi ! Tu descends immédiatement ! Dans le cas contraire, il y aura promesse de mariage entre la paume de ma main et l'arrière de tes fesses ! »

-« C'est bon, j'arrive ! » Dit la petite fille, s'avouant vaincue.

C'est en tremblant qu'elle se leva de son lit d'où elle n'avait pas bougé depuis hier soir. Les forces commençaient vraiment à lui manquer. Cette pensée l'envahissait de joie. Quelle euphorie bizarre la possédait en cet instant. Aucun enfant auparavant n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle envie de mourir, selon elle. Elle allait rejoindre Bobby, elle allait abréger les souffrances de son père et c'en serait bientôt finir pour elle d'avoir tellement faim. Son calvaire était presque fini. Bientôt, Allie n'aurait plus faim. Bientôt, Allie ne ressentirait plus rien. « Plus tôt on s'en sépare, moins c'est douloureux ! » Les paroles de son ancienne maîtresse à propos des petits hamsters lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

C'était mieux ainsi, pensait Allie. Si le destin voulait qu'elle se fasse assassiner, alors elle allait défier le destin. Elle ne laisserait pas un inconnu avoir raison d'elle. Allie voulait maîtriser sa vie. Peu importait pour elle qui devait la tuer mais une chose restait certaine dans son esprit. Son père ne commanditerait jamais une chose pareille. Plus la fillette l'observait se faire du soucis pour elle, plus elle en était persuadée.

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-on une telle chose à un enfant ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à lui jouer des tours alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était vivre ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle aille dans cette chambre maudite ? Pourquoi ses rêves avaient-ils disparu de ses nuits ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi ?

Allie enfila ses chaussons, se rattrapa tout juste à son bureau lorsqu'elle commença à tanguer et alla ouvrir se porte rose. Le rose lui était devenu insupportable. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette fichue couleur, de cette fichue vision et surtout, de ces fichus repas où elle mourrait d'envie de se goinfrer jusqu'à en devenir obèse. Mais pour elle, mourir d'envie était indispensable avant de mourir de faim.

Allie s'aventura dans le couloir où ses pas mal assurés résonnaient sur le tapis molletonné. Elle pouvait entendre les rouspétances de son père en bas pour qu'elle se dépêche sinon le repas allait être froid. Les larmes acides lui montèrent aux yeux. Si seulement il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de courir, si seulement il savait qu'elle faisait cela pour lui ! C'était pour son bonheur, pour que Harry puisse refaire sa vie rapidement qu'elle se laissait mourir et rien ni personne ne lui ferait retrouver la raison. Alors qu'elle posait les pieds sur les escaliers en bas desquels son père tapait du pied, les tournis prirent le dessus sur le cerveau de Allie.

Sous les exclamations de Harry et Sorela, Allie Potter s'évanouit.

°.oOo.°


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à la grande **J K Rowling**, rien est à moi sauf Allie, Bobby, Roger et certains autres persos. Je ne gagne évidemment rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. L'histoire m'appartient._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Jbou **pour m'avoir relu pendant tout un tome de cette histoire, son aide m'a été grandement précieuse._

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici enfin pour le chapitre décisif, celui où on apprend ce qui se cachait réellement dans la tête de Allie. Pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous lancer un petit défi. Vous avez jusqu'à la parution de l'épilogue (très prochainement) pour dépasser le stade des cents reviews. Allez, c'est très faisable et sa ferait tellement plaisir à l'auteur. Cela serait bête de conclure la fic sans dépasser ce stade...  
_

_Oh, j'oubliais, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera. ENJOY !_

_**°.oOo.°**_

Harry berçait tendrement Allie dont la respiration était saccadée. Il n'osait même pas trop la serrer contre son cœur de peur de ne la casser. Le jeune père la sentait trembler sous la chaleur de son souffle. Allie avait les lèvres bleues et ne semblait pas vouloir pas se réveiller. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Harry l'avait rattrapée de justesse dans les escaliers. Sa fille était à présent en nage, aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. Sorela observait la scène dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon du manoir et Harry calmait sa fille en se balançant sur un vieux rocking-chair.

Soudain, Harry sentit Allie s'agiter dans ses bras. Sorela, voyant son amie s'agiter dans ses bras, s'approcha d'eux. Allie s'éveilla lentement, se frotta les yeux tout en tremblant. A peine eut-elle tenté de se redresser qu'elle se laissa retomber lourdement contre le torse protecteur de son père. Celui-ci crut bon de ne pas commenter ce moment. Il se taisait parce qu'il n'avait aucun mot pour définir son ressentiment. Il se taisait car les silences parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il se taisait pour mieux faire prendre conscience à Allie de sa douleur que par d'interminables discours. Il continua donc de la bercer, elle et Sorela qui était grimpée sur l'accoudoir du rocking-chair. Après plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant plus supporter ces regards pesants qui l'accusaient, Allie brisa le silence.

-« Tu peux pas comprendre » Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

-« Tu ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de te comprendre, Allie ! » Rétorqua Harry dont les joues étaient mouillées par les larmes silencieuses.

-« Cela te ferait trop de mal… »

-« Pas plus qu'en cet instant. Jamais je n'aurais cru devenir le père d'une épave ! »

Les paroles font souvent plus mal que les gestes, surtout quand elles sont justifiées. A cet instant, Allie apprit cela à ces dépends. Elle se mit à sangloter, non pas pour l'insulte et la violence avec laquelle elle avait été dite, mais parce qu'elle mettait en évidence la réalité de son état. Une épave. Allie regarda de ses yeux embrumés ses poignets noueux qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux d'un enfant du Tiers-monde, sa peau si fine qu'elle en semblait transparente et ses si beaux cheveux blonds qui tombaient à présent par poignées. Une épave. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête telle une cloche qui sonne le glas.

La petite fille savait pertinemment que son père le pensait réellement. Allie avait bien conscience qu'il avait dit cela pour la faire réagir et elle devait bien avouer que cela avait plutôt bien réussi. Une épave. Telle une voiture rouillée tout juste bonne à être expédiée à la casse qui refuse les réparations d'un garagiste, Allie refusait de se battre contre son inéluctable fin. L'enfant aux yeux remplis de larmes d'argent entendit son père ravaler un sanglot. Sur son accoudoir, Sorela remua et enfuit sa tête dans le col de la chemise du Survivant. Harry se sentait très coupable d'avoir dit une chose pareille à sa colombe, comme il aimait l'appeler. Soudainement, sans savoir vraiment la raison de son geste, le jeune père dit :

-« Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Certains disent que le jour de la venue d'un enfant dans votre vie reste le plus beau de celle-ci. Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé ce jour si merveilleux mais tous les autres qui ont suivit l'étaient, sans aucun doute. C'était un matin brumeux, si ma mémoire est bonne. Je m'étais pris un vol plané magistral en trébuchant contre ton landau. Tu aurais du voir ma tête en te voyant ! J'étais totalement paumé à cette époque, et, d'ailleurs, je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui mais les premiers jours avec toi ont été un vrai calvaire. »

-« Dès le début, j'ai ruiné ta vie… » Murmura Allie.

-« Bien sur que non. Faut pas croire, mais on s'y attache à des anges tels que toi ! A l'agence d'adoption, lorsque j'ai vu la magie noire qui se dégageait de tes ex-futurs parents, j'ai tout de suite fait demi-tour »

-« A t'entendre on dirait que tu regrettes ! »

-« Bien sur que non ! Rien que le fait de penser qu'ils t'auraient appelée Arachnida me rend certain que j'ai changé ta vie ce jour-là. Je me croyais capable de t'élever mieux qu'eux. Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Même si elle serait malheureuse, Arachnida aurait peut-être vécu plus longtemps que toi… » Dit Harry sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-« Non, je crois qu'Arachnida se serait suicidée d'avoir un tel prénom ! Où t'as été pêcher un nom pareil ? » Plaisanta Allie pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

-« Oh, c'est une longue histoire… »

-« On a tout notre temps ! »

-« Non, regarde-toi Allie. Tu as à peine la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure. A te voir, je ne te donne plus que deux jours. Alors, non, on n'a pas tout notre temps ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à se dire ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

-« Mais dire quoi ? On a rien d'autre à se dire. Alors, à quoi bon ? Raconte moi cette histoire, Papa… »

-« Tu te souviens de Kingsley, celui qui m'a légué cette maison ? Eh bien, c'est en hommage à lui que je t'ai appelée ainsi. Il avait une petite sœur dont j'avais vu une photo une fois. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que toi alors j'ai choisi son prénom. Elle s'appelait Aly mais écrit avec un seul L et un Y. J'ai juste rendue l'orthographe à la façon anglaise. »

A cette annonce, Allie se redressa en sursaut en faisant sursauter son père. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le rapprochement entre ces deux prénoms se fit soudain dans la tête de la petite. Aly avait une prononciation pareille que Allie mais la signification était toute autre. Serait-ce possible ?

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Fit Allie un peu trop brusquement

-« A qui ? Kingsley ? » S'étonna Harry de ce brusque élan d'énergie.

-« Non, sa sœur ! » Cria l'enfant.

-« Oh, c'est assez triste. Elle a disparu lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. On ne l'a jamais retrouvée et Kingsley ne s'en est jamais remis. »

-« Je vais pas mourir » Constata Allie en un murmure.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je vais pas mourir ! » Répondit-elle en un souffle. La phrase faillit s'étouffer dans sa gorge tellement cette illumination la rendait heureuse. L'homme de la vision ne criait pas après Allie dans le futur mais après Aly dans le passé. Aly voulait simplement que justice soit faite et qu'on retrouve enfin son corps. « Je sais où est Aly » continua la petite.

-« Pardon ? » S'étonna Harry qui ne savait plus où il en était.

-« Elle est sous le figuier dans le cimetière. Elle ne demande qu'à être enterrée dignement. »

-« Comment sais-tu cela toi ? »

-« Les visions de le grenier, la voix que moi seule entendait et d'autres visions à l'enterrement de Bobby. C'est elle qui me les envoyait. J'en suis certaine, elle m'appelait à l'aide. » Expliqua Allie avec frénésie.

-« C'est pour cela que tu ne mangeais plus ? Les visions étaient si horribles ? »

-« Non, mais l'homme de la vision criait qu'il tuait Aly. J'ai donc pensé que c'était de moi qu'il parlait et je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. Je voulais mourir avant qu'il ne me tue et puis, je pensais que tu ferais ton deuil en même temps que celui de Julia. » Avoua l'enfant.

-« Eh, ma colombe, jamais personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai sur Terre. Je veillerai toujours sur toi ! »

-« Et moi aussi ! » A la surprise générale, c'était Sorela qui avait dit cela.

-« Mais, tu parles ! » S'extasia Allie.

-« Ben, oui je parle et les oiseaux chantent, incroyable, non ? » Fit ironiquement la petite hispanique. Harry éclata ensuite de rire. Cette situation était si étrange. Tout finissait par s'arranger mais d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Sorela parlait, s'ouvrait aux autres et Allie semblait être enfin en paix.

-« Donc, si tu dis vrai, Allie, il suffirait de mettre enfin le corps de Aly dans une tombe pour que tout s'arrange ? Merlin, on nage en plein délire ! Je vais vite aller appeler les Aurors, en espérant qu'ils me croient… »

-« Non ! » Hurla Allie un peu trop brusquement.

-« Mais, pourquoi ? »

-« Et si je me trompais ? Si elle n'était pas sous le figuier ou que l'assassin l'avait changé de place ? Personne ne me croirait ! »

-« On a pas d'autre solution ! »

-« Tu ne saurais pas aller vérifier ? » Demanda timidement la petite fille.

-« C'est hors de question Allie ! » Cassa Harry.

-« S'il te plaît, j'ai peur que les Aurors ne me croient pas ! »

-« Juste une vérification alors ! On y va, on regarde puis on les appelle s'il y a besoin. C'est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux pas ameuter tout un escadron d'Aurors pour rien ! »

-« Merci, Papa ! » fit Allie en séchant ses quelques larmes.

-« Allez chercher votre manteau les filles, cette histoire risque de faire froid dans le dos ! »

°.oOo.°

Harry et les deux petites filles avançaient silencieusement le long d'un chemin de terre battue. Prise de peur, Allie trébuchait sur chaque caillou. Elle en avait froid dans le dos mais c'était elle qui avait fait une comédie pour venir lorsque son père avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas avec. Prétextant qu'elle seule connaissait l'endroit exact du corps, elle avait été autorisée à accompagner son père. Sorela n'avait pas non plus accepté de rester en retrait même si elle n'avait pas de rôle important dans cette histoire et avait utilisé la bonne vieille méthode des crises de larmes pour mettre les nerfs de Harry à vif et lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Voila comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois sur la route menant au cimetière, tels des pèlerins faisant un chemin de croix.

Seule leur respiration saccadée brisait le silence estival qui habitait leur procession. Harry, quant à lui, se disait qu'il était fou. Suivre les délires de sa fille capricieuse était totalement irréfléchi mais elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle. Comprendre ce qui se passait réellement était certainement la seule façon qu'ils aient pour qu'Allie aille mieux. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas avoir inventé une telle histoire et il ne pouvait pas alerter tous les Aurors de Floride si ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Il devait le faire, même si ce serait une épreuve éprouvante.

Harry resserra son emprise sur les mains d'Allie et Sorela pour se donner du courage. En bon Gryffondor, il avait les jambes qui tremblaient tellement qu'elles en faisaient des claquettes mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Certes, il avait été dans des situations encore plus périlleuses et déroutantes mais ici, deux petites filles étaient à ses côtés et la sûreté mentale d'Allie dépendait de ce qui allait se passer. Cela faisait d'ailleurs trop d'enfants morts pour Harry. Bobby, c'était une chose, mais aller déterrer la sœur d'un membre de l'Ordre qu'il avait très bien connu, c'en était une autre !

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'entrée du cimetière. Aussitôt que la grille rouillée de l'endroit grinça, Allie commença à se sentir mal. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient réunis ici. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir une petite stèle couverte de fleurs et surmontée d'un angelot en albâtre figé dans le temps. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de revenir sur la tombe de Bobane depuis le jour de l'enterrement. Harry remarqua alors le regard éteint et le teint blafard de sa fille. Pour la première fois du trajet, il prit la parole :

-« Vous allez rester en dehors du cimetière. Tenez, asseyez-vous sur le banc d'en face et n'en bougez plus ! Il vaut mieux que vous vous teniez en dehors de cela. »

Allie et Sorela acquiescèrent, heureuses de ne pas avoir à aller faire la découverte macabre. Elles regardèrent leur père ou tuteur s'aventurer parmi les tombes après qu'Allie lui ait indiqué l'emplacement du figuier. Heureusement, le cimetière était vide. En Floride, comme dans tous les pays chauds, les gens faisaient la sieste lorsque le Soleil était à son zénith pour éviter les insolations. S'ils étaient venus à une autre heure de la journée, les commères du village venues se recueillir crieraient au scandale en le voyant déterrer un mort, si tant est qu'il y en ait un.

Harry avançait parmi les tombes. Les morts devaient se retourner dans leur tombe en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire. Cela devait bien jaser sous terre ! Harry était mal à l'aise. S'il avait un jour imaginé une telle scène, il l'aurait vue de nuit avec des corbeaux perchés sur une grille rouillée qui grincerait. Il y aurait un vent froid qui vous glacerait les tripes et des croassements tout autour de lui, pas cet immense Soleil ni ce doux chant de tourterelle qui habitait en ce moment le cimetière. Tout bon écrivain décrirait cette scène avec un Harry terrifié avec des tombes en ruines et des fleurs fanées. Là, pourtant, des bouquets de marguerites magnifiques coloraient le cimetière et Harry se sentait relativement confiant ou en tous cas plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

A un moment, il arriva près d'une tombe à moitié creusée. Le fossoyeur n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de finir le trou béant avant d'aller en pause à midi et avait laissé ses outils sur place. Guidé par son instinct, Harry s'empara d'une des pelles qui traînaient çà et là puis continua sa route. L'outil glissait dans ses mains moites. Sa robe noire dans laquelle Harry était en nage était à présent trempée de sueur. Et dire qu'il allait déterrer un mort, si les informations de Allie s'avéraient exactes. Il avait beau le savoir, l'information prenait un temps fou pour atteindre son cerveau.

Le Survivant arriva bien vite devant le fameux figuier. L'arbre ombrageait les quelques tombes qui se trouvaient tout au fond du cimetière. Des figues écrasées jonchaient le dédale de granit et collaient aux semelles des chaussures de Harry. Celui-ci fit le tour de la plante en se demandant si Aly reposait bien ici depuis tant d'années. Peut-être était-elle sous ses semelles en ce moment ? A cette triste pensée, Harry s'éloigna brusquement en sentant la texture molle des figues trop mures sous ses pieds qui lui inspirait une autre matière.

Soudain, Harry aperçut dans la verdure derrière l'arbre, entre quelques racines noueuses, un rectangle où la végétation était légèrement différente et sensiblement plus élevée. Le sang e Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Le petit monticule de terre avait la taille d'un enfant et était à l'abri des regards. Il serait donc possible qu'un cadavre repose là depuis cinquante ans sans que personne ne l'ait trouvé.

Harry respira un grand coup et, sans vraiment réfléchir, souleva sa pelle et commença à creuser. La terre volait dans tous les sens et Harry ne savait même plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte de la gravité de son geste. Harry creusait, c'était tout ce qu'il comprenait. A un moment, la pelle buta contre un solide. A peine Harry eut-il aperçu l'éclat blanc de ce qui semblait être un os et sentit une odeur putride se dégager qu'il rejeta sur le trou une pelletée de terre. Harry courut alors rejoindre ses filles. Sorela et Allie virent Harry revenir aussi blanc qu'un linge les seules paroles que sa gorge nouée fut capable de dire furent : « On appelle les Aurors »

_**°.oOo.°**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à la grande **J K Rowling**, rien est à moi sauf Allie, Bobby, Roger et certains autres persos. Je ne gagne évidemment rien pour écrire, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. L'histoire m'appartient._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Jbou **pour m'avoir relu pendant tout un tome de cette histoire, son aide m'a été grandement précieuse._

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, voici THE Epilogue ! Je sais que Harry est un peu puérile mais j'avais envie d'écrire au moins un chapitre, un seul où on parlerait de bonheur. Profitez-en bien parce qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de la fic. _

_Projets : Bien sûr, il y aura par la suite ce que j'appelle une « fic alternative » parlant du travail de Harry. A chaque fic alternative, un enfant bizarre qu'il devra s'occuper et cela ne serra plus uniquement centré sur Allie (qui grandira, enfin !) Donc, voila, si quelqu'un est volontaire pour relire ces futures fics alternatives, je suis prenante. Je précise déjà qu'elles n'arriveront pas de sitôt parce que je suis prise dans ce qui s'appelle « un débordement d'idées ». Dès que je finis un de mes slashs, je passe aux fics alternatives ! _

_Allez, je vous laisse tous et encore merci à tous ceux qui, un jour ont lu ma fic, ce chapitre vous est dédié ainsi qu'à tous les membres de mon forum._

_**°.oOo.°**_

-« Oh, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! » Hurla Harry en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Dans le jardin, après avoir entendu les cris de son tuteur, Sorela demanda à Allie :

-« Je rêve ou Mr Harry vient de dire un gros mot ? »

-« T'as pas rêvé ! C'est absolument génial ! Il pourra plus rien dire si je dis un jour un gros mot ! » S'exclama Allie.

-« Non, il te répondra 'Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !' »

-« Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il fait. L'entendre dire des insultes ne me dit rien qui vaille » Fit Léo.

-« Le premier à la maison » Décréta Léana, qui, en un éclair bleu, détala, suivie pas les trois autres enfants.

Allie, Sorela, Léana et Léo arrivèrent dans la cuisine essoufflés et ayant les joues rougies par la fraîcheur de l'hiver floridien. Ils virent alors Harry envahi par une fumée noire qui se dégageait du four dont l'homme avait ouvert la porte. Celui-ci tentait de faire fuir la fumée en agitant sa main devant son nez et toussait comme un beau diable. Une odeur de brûlé arriva bien vite au nez des enfants qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur père s'énerver.

-« Je dirais que notre envie de gâteau part en fumée » Fit Allie en riant.

Comme les autres enfants, elle s'était protégé le nez avec un bout de sa cape tellement l'odeur était prenante. Tout en continuant de tousser, Harry ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer et fit signe aux jeunes de faire de même. Pris de bon sens, Léo saisit un essuie qui traînait sur le plan de travail, s'empara de la plaque du four où fumait encore les cendres du gâteau et courut porter celle-ci dehors pour que la pâtisserie finisse de se consumer sans polluer l'air de la maison.

-« Oh, arrêtez de rire ! J'avais oublié d'arrêter le four ! » Se plaignit Harry.

-« On avait remarqué ! » Le taquina Allie

-« Et dire que je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite ! »

-« Pourquoi Papa, il y a quelque chose de spécial ? » Demanda Léo qui soupçonnait que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête de son père.

-« Plus tard » Murmura Harry pour que seul son fils ne l'entende avant de continuer à voix haute : « Allez, cessez de vous moquer, bande de petits ingrats et dressez la table ! On peut dire adieu au gâteau mais mon ragoût reste exquis. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent joyeusement. Un verre en miettes et un plat cassé plus tard, ils furent tous réunis autour de la table en chêne avec assiette et couvert devant eux.

-« Sorela, retire-moi ces doigts de ton nez, on est à table ! » Grogna Harry.

-« A bon, parce qu'elle a le droit de manger ses crottes de nez en dehors de la table, elle ? »

-« Allie, tais-toi ! Léana chérie, une cuillère de ragoût ou deux ? »

-« Oh, euh, non merci, je… je suis végétarienne. Je vais me contenter des carottes succulentes que vous avez là, merci » Fit l'adolescente, un peu honteuse.

-« Léana est la seule fille que je connaisse qui n'aime pas la cuisine de Poudlard. Soi-disant que le goût de la viande la dégoûte ! » Expliqua Léo en s'emparant du plat de purée.

-« Ha, mais cela, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas goûté le ragoût façon Potter ! Allez, deux tranches pour Léana chérie ! Si tu n'aimes vraiment pas, donne-le en douce au chien sous la table »

-« Mais, Mr Harry, on a pas de chien » Fit remarquer Sorela.

-« Exactement ! Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! » S'exclama Harry en s'amusant de voir l'expression intriguée sur le visage des enfants.

-« T'as vraiment pas de bol. Tu viens de rencontrer mon père alors qu'il était dans son jour de motivation » Chuchota Léo à Léana qui ne pu réprimer un sourire.

-« Allez, servez-vous les autres ! » Dit Harry à l'assemblée.

-« Pourquoi on a pas droit au service nous aussi ? C'est injuste ! » Se plaignit Allie pour la forme.

-« Parce que tu es grande et que tu as des muscles ! »

-« Mais Léana aussi a des muscles ! »

-« Oui mais elle a des cheveux bleus, faut être un peu compatissant avec elle, la pauvre ! »

-« Papa, arrête de l'embêter ! » Intervint Léo Potter.

-« Laisse Léo, ton père est super ! »

-« Oh, je sens que je vais l'aimer cette petite ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un sait voir mon bon fond » Fit Harry en bombant le torse.

-« Et tes chevilles, elles vont bien ? »

-« A merveille ! »

-« Oh, merde ! » S'exclama Allie qui venait de faire tomber un morceaux de ragoût qui avait fait de la résistance lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le couper.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est pour un langage ? » Gronda Harry.

-« Hé, toi aussi tu as dis un gros mot tout à l'heure ! »

-« Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! »

Sorela pouffa de rire et jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Allie qui se plaignit :

-« Pff, tu aurais pu dire autre chose comme réponse. Avec cela, j'ai perdu mon pari et j'ai sacrifié un morceau de viande pour des prunes ! »

-« Je vous ai pourtant interdit de faire des paris stupides ! »

-« Mais c'est juste un pari d'ami ! » Se défendirent les fillettes.

-« Allez, c'est tout ! Est-ce que tout le monde est servi ? » Demanda Harry à sa petite troupe.

-« Ouais » Répondit celle-ci sur un ton pas très enthousiaste.

-« Super, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer ! On a un problème de répondeur ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Avner O'Grady m'a laissé plusieurs messages importants et je ne les ai jamais reçus » Soudain, Allie et Sorela prirent une teinte rouge brique que Harry ne nota pas et continua comme si de rien n'était. « Et c'est maintenant qu'intervint la si merveilleuse nouvelle… »

-« Oh, laisse-moi deviner, l'orphelinat ouvre dans une semaine ? » Proposa Allie.

-« Comment tu sais cela toi ? »

-« Oh, c'est l'assistant social, Avner, qui me l'a dit voila une semaine. J'ai oublié de te le dire… » Fit simplement la petite fille blonde alors que le tic au dessus de la lèvre de son père lui indiquait que celui-ci commençait à s'énerver.

-« Tu sais cela depuis tout ce temps ? » Cria Harry

-« C'est pas ma faute, Sorela devait me le rappeler et puis je pensais que Léo te féliciterait dans sa prochaine lettre après que je lui ait dit par courrier ! »

-« Vous saviez tous avant moi ? » Demanda Harry, complètement éberlué.

-« Ouais » Répondirent tous les enfants, Léana y compris.

-« Et vous m'avez laissé me décarcasser pour faire un super dîner pour rien ? »

-« Bah, on avait envie de ragoût nous et on était pas contre un gâteau non plus… » Intervint Sorela avec une petite voix.

-« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite bande de monstres ! » Fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-« Mais le ragoût était délicieux Mr Harry ! » Dit Léana.

-« Menteuse, j'ai bien vu que tu faisais glisser ta viande dans l'assiette d'Allie ! »

-« Mais la sauce et la purée étaient succulentes ! »

-« Beau rattrapage Léana ! Tu es plus douée que Sorela pour mentir ! »

-« Hé ! » Protesta la concernée avant de tirer la langue à son tuteur

Le repas se déroula comme toujours dans le manoir de Dove Hill. La bonne humeur avait refait un retour fracassant dans la vie de la famille. Leurs rêves se concrétisaient et le futur home pour enfants allait bientôt leur donner d'autres joies.

Un peu distraite, Allie fixa son regard vers l'horizon à travers une porte-fenêtre. Au loin, le fantôme de Aly lui fit un petit geste de remerciement et d'au revoir. En une brise de vent hivernal, le fantôme s'évapora pour enfin reposer en paix et laisser Allie reprendre le cours de sa propre vie de petite fille. Avec un sourire ému, Allie rejoignit la conversation animée de sa famille.

La vie reprenait enfin ses droits sur la famille et allait encore leur réserver bien d'autres surprises. En effet, paisible n'était pas Potter !

_**°.o.FIN.o.°**_


End file.
